My Weeks Of Love and Pain
by ATHPluver
Summary: The summer of love has hit the gaang on their way across the Fire Nation. The whole story of Fire has been rewritten in Katara's POV. What was going through her mind? Added parts. R&R. Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, it's characters, or scripts.
1. The Awakening

**Kataang one- shot people! It used to be. Now it's the whole Fire story re- written. Awesome!! Yep. It's during the time Aang was passed out after Azula shot him. So here we are… (Katara's POV)**

I leaned on the railing of the ship, eyes closed, as the warm evening summer breeze went peacefully around me. I opened my eyes to view the sea around the ship. The moon reflected on the water, then disappeared behind the clouds. I heard footsteps behind me. Toph had come to join me on the railing.

"Hi Toph," I said.

"Hey Sugar Queen," she teased.

I smiled a little. I barely smile these days. What? With my best friend passed out or worse? I needed the sound of his voice, the warmth of his hugs, and the dazzling smiles he flashes.

"So what's up?" Toph asked me as she leaned on the rail by my side.

"Same old," I said.

"Yea. I hear you sister. There's nothing to do. Twinkle Toes and I would be pranking the Fire Jerks right about now."

I laughed a bit.

"Thanks for getting my hopes up. I feel like Zuko on a bad day," I said.

Toph giggled. "It's always a bad day for him."

This time we both laughed. I can always rely on Toph when I need cheering up. Sometimes, when she's a brat, I can't. Then rely on Sokka or Aang. Mostly Aang. Sokka usually makes it worse. Sokka silently walked over and scared me. I jumped when I saw him in full Fire Navy uniform.

"You've got to stop wearing that around me you idiot," I snapped.

Sokka removed his helmet reveling his older face and grown hair.

"Keep forgetting you hate the baddy waddy Fire Nation and that you'll never forgive them for what they've done to your poor heart," he taunted.

I punched his face.

"Ow! What was that for?" he said rubbing his cheek.

"For being a jerk by making awful jokes like that at a time like this," I said.

Toph laughed. "Seriously Snoozles, you need to be quiet around your sister like that."

"Oh yea! I forgot it's alright that you can! Totally!" Sokka argued.

I left them to argue. I began to walk toward the door that led to the bedchambers. Two people dressed as guards stopped me. They pulled off their helmets. It was my dad and Bato.

"Going to visit Aang?" my dad said.

"Yes," I replied.

"You left the door open and I noticed you need to change his bandages," Bato said.

"Thanks," I said.

They let me through and I walked down the hall. It was very dimly lit. I finally reached Aang's room. Sure enough the door was open and he did need new bandages. He also needed a healing session. He had a pained expression on his face, one that I hate to look at. I walked in and shut the door. I walked over to a small drawer and took out some new bandages. I grabbed my water skin pouch on the top of the cabinet and then turned to Aang. I sat him up and removed his old bandages revealing the star shaped scar on his back. It cut through the path from his arrow and down his back. But the scar wasn't the only thing blocking his path. From the few weeks he had been out, hair had grown. I miss when he was bald and childish. I loved that part of him. I placed to new bandages around him after I healed his wound. The pained expression on his face softened. He sighed in his sleep. I placed him down and smiled a little. He was still alive thank the spirits. He began to mumble something. I couldn't understand at first but his mumbling grew louder.

"K- K- Katara," he moaned.

I gasped. Almost crying I sat quickly on the bed. Was he waking up.

"I- I- I need," he said.

"What is it?" I asked almost begging for him to wake up.

"I- I- I need," he said again.

"What do you need?" I said lifting him up, desperate.

"I- I-."

But his voice faded softly. His breathing still calm. I lay him back down on the bed. I got up and then lost feeling of my legs. I sank to my knees and cried. I wanted him back. No, I didn't want him, I needed him.

"Aang," I sobbed, " I need you. You don't know much how I miss you."

He wouldn't stir. I pulled myself together and sighed, wiping tears away. I swallowed my sadness and slightly smiled at myself.

"I can't believe I'm crying over you," I said softly as if he were awake. "It's just… I never felt like this before. It's like when my mom died. Except it's never been this emotional. Sure I was sad but, you seemed to wake me up from depression when I found you. You helped me regain my courage and hope. You became my source of energy and life and happiness. I miss you."

I looked at him longingly. I sighed. I felt more alive when I kissed him at the Cave of Two Lovers. It gave me more courage to trust him but I never knew why it did. I thought for a moment.

"What if?" I thought aloud.

I kneeled on the bed and kissed him softly on the lips. Life seemed to rush back. I pulled away with a smile. I knew what this was. It was the most powerful emotion ever made. It was love. That's why I cared for him so much. It was because I loved him. I sighed again.

"Good night Aang… I love you," I said as I walked out of the room and shut the door.

--

--

--

--

--

So it when on for two more weeks at least. Every time I walked in I kissed him hello and every time I left I kissed him goodbye. My life and energy seemed to build up because of him. But one evening after I healed him and after dinner I leaned on the rail with Toph. We heard shouting from the chambers. I averted my eyes from them. I didn't wanna think about it. I heard a crash on deck were I was. It was probably Pipsqueak or The Duke making a scene. But I heard a familiar voice.

"Momo?" it said.

Toph smiled. "Twinkle Toes! It's gotta be you!"

Life was really rushing back now. He was awake!

"Aang!" I exclaimed. "You're awake."

"Are you sure?" he mumbled. "I feel like I'm dreaming."

I hugged him. "You're not dreaming. You're finally awake."

Life had rushed back forever. I pulled away as Sokka hugged Aang in his disguise.

"Aang! Good to see you back with the living buddy!" he said.

He pulled Aang away.

"Sokka?" said Aang confused.

Aang began to faint.

"Uh oh! Somebody catch him! he's gonna-," Toph shouted.

I ran toward him but I was to late. He hit the floor. I woke him up after I kneeled next to him.

"You must have some questions," I said leading him to Appa.

"Why are we on a Fire Nation ship? Why is everyone dressed this way? And why am I the only one out of it?" Aang asked me.

A warrior in disguise gave Aang a red robe similar to the one I was wearing.

"You need to take it easy, okay? You got hurt pretty badly," I said.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I like your hair," I said smiling.

"I have hair!?" he said opening his eyes and feeling his scalp. "How long was I out?"

"A few weeks."

My dad walks over to us. Great. Just what we need.

"Everything okay?" he asked us.

I averted my eyes. "We're fine Dad."

He offered his hand to Aang.

"I'm Hakoda, Katara and Sokka's father."

I was getting annoyed.

"He knows who you are. I just called you "Dad" didn't I?" I snapped.

"I guess you're right," he said.

"Nice to officially meet you Chief Hakoda," Aang said kindly offering his own hand.

My dad grabbed Aang's hand.

"It's an honor to meet you," my dad said.

"Great, great. Now you guys have finally met, so would you mind giving us a little privacy?" I hissed at my dad.

"Of course," he said walking over to Appa.

"Are you mad at your dad or something?" Aang asked.

"What? Not at all, why would you say that?" I asked him.

He shrugged but almost immediately groaned and held his side in pain. I hate to see him like that.

"Maybe we should go upstairs. You need a healing session," I said.

I helped Aang to his feet and walked him down the hall. We were silent most of the way. But he broke it.

"So… what else happened besides being on this Fire Navy ship?" he said.

"Not much. It's mostly been like it was before I found you. Just sitting around and waiting for something to happen," I said.

"It feels like my fault."

"Stop taking the blame because it's not. It's Azula's."

He nodded. I opened the door to his room. He looked around it as if he still couldn't believe his eyes. I pulled out a platform and two bowls of water. Aang walked over to the platform and sat cross- legged on it. I bended the water out of the bowls and onto his wound.

"Tell me where your pain feels most intense," I whispered.

Aang's eyes were squeezed shut. He gave a soft grunt of pain.

"A little higher," he said.

I moved the healing water over his shoulders and back.

"Wow," he whispered. "You're definitely in the right area there."

"I can feel a lot of energy twisted up around there. Let me just se if I can…" I said.

Then I pulled the healing water up and away from his scar. He arched back painfully but then recovered. Breathing heavily, he put a hand to his head. I assumed he saw himself in the Avatar State.

"I went down! I didn't just get hurt, did I? It was worse than that. I was gone. But you brought me back," he gasped.

I sighed. "I just used the Spirit Water from the North Pole. I don't know what I did exactly."

He turned to me. "You saved me."

I placed a hand on his cheek. "You need to rest."

He got up from the platform.

"I'm not tired," he concluded.

"Aang please," I begged as I stood up as well. "You got shocked and nearly got killed. I think you need more time to heal."

"No. If I was out for weeks then don't you think that's enough time?" he asked.

In my heart I knew it wasn't but somewhere in my mind was telling me to listen to him. I shook that thought out and sighed.

"Aang. Please. Rest, for me?" I pleaded.

That brought him down.

"Okay."

He walked over to his bed and placed his staff on the wall. He lay down on the covers and yawned.

"Maybe your right."

I smiled. "Good night."

" 'Night."

As I walked down the hall I remembered something I always said.

"I love you."

--

--

--

--

The next morning, we sat around Sokka who was sitting on top of a create on the deck. We were eating noodles. Sokka was explaining to Aang what happened.

"After what happened in Ba Sing Se we needed to get you to safety. We flew back to Chameleon Bay where we found my father and the other Water Tribe men. The Earth King decided he wanted to travel the world in disguise, so he set off alone… Well, not completely alone. Soon, the bay was overrun by Fire Nation ships. Rather than fight them all, we captured a single ship and made it our disguise," Sokka explained pulling out a map. "Since then we've been traveling west," he pointed to Chameleon Bay and moved his finger to the Serpent's Pass, "We crossed the Serpent's pass a few days ago. We've seen a few Fire Nation ships, but none have bothered us."

Aang frowned. "So what now?"

"We've been working on a modified version of the Invasion plan," Dad said.

"It's Sokka's Invasion plan," I said annoyed.

"Yes, Sokka's plan. We won't be able to mount a massive invasion force without the Earth King's armies, but the Solar Eclipse will still lead the Fire Nation vulnerable," he said.

"So we're planning a smaller Invasion. Just a ragtag team of our friends and allies around the Earth Kingdom. We already ran into Pipsqueak and The Duke," Sokka said.

We turned to look at them.

"Good to see you again Aang," Pipsqueak said.

"And the best part is the Eclipse isn't even our biggest advantage." Sokka whispered. "We have a secret."

He paused and looked left to right as if the Fire Nation was right next to us.

"You!" he finally whispered.

"Me?" Aang said confused.

"Sokka. Don't tell him. He just woke up," I snapped.

"Katara he's gonna find out sooner or later," Sokka argued.

"Find out what?" Aang asked.

"The whole world thinks you're dead! Isn't that great!?" Sokka said standing up and raising his hands in the air in triumph.

Aang was horrified. "WHAT!?"

"Aang please try to relax," I said.

He stumbled to the railing.

"No, no, no, no!" he yelled.

"Aang," I said trying to calm him down.

He turned to us.

"The world thinks I'm dead? How is that good news? That's terrible!"

"No, it's great. It means the Fire Nation won't be hunting us anymore. And even better, they won't expect you on The Day of Black Sun," Sokka said.

"No, no, no, no, no. You have no idea. This is so messed up!" Aang yelled.

We heard another ship blare its horn. Aang grabbed his staff.

"I'll handle this. The Avatar is back!" he said.

Aang opened his glider. It made him wince and grab his side. Still, he tried to get on the glider.

"Aang, wait. Remember, they don't know we're not Fire Nation," I pleaded.

Aang was sweating heavily. He sighed and folded up his glider. Bato and my dad placed their helmets on.

"Everyone just stay calm. Bato and I will take care of this," Dad said.

The Duke and Pipsqueak threw a tarp over Appa and Momo. Toph, Aang, Sokka, and I crouched in a stairway to watch. A captain and two guards walked over a small bridge and over to our ship.

"I hate not being able to do anything," Aang whispered angrily.

"Hopefully you won't need to," Toph said.

We waited for a minute. The captain of the ship spoke with dad and Bato. I was frightened that we cold be killed.

"What do you think they're saying?" Sokka asked me.

"I don't know," I said.

Dad and the captain bowed. Then the captain walked over the small bridge.

"They know!" Toph shouted.

She Metalbended the floor and made the bridge buckle under and it fell. They fell into the ocean. I leapt out of the stairwell and Sokka ran quickly with Aang to safety inside the ship. I ran over to the side of the ship. I bended a small water mountain between the two ships. I turned the circle and thrust my arm forward. The water slammed the other ship knocking it back. We began to make our escape as our ship slowly made its way out of the other ship's eyes. Then we were hit in the hull with a fireball.

"Load the Toph!" I heard Toph yell.

The ground vibrated as Pipsqueak slammed a rock onto the ground. I heard her blast the rock toward the other ship. It zoomed past me and it hit the trebuchet, demolishing it. She fired another one that flew over my head. It hit a flaming ball. This continued over and over with Toph and the ship. One ball hit the water causing a large splash around us. A chained metal projectile shot into the water and punctures the hull of our ship. It pierced it causing a huge leak. It pulled out of its hole and it flooded the hole even more. I waved my arms upward and then pushing my palms down and exhale, freezing the hole.

"I'm gonna give us some cover!" I shouted.

I pressed my arms down, pushing down the water between the two ships. A cloud of mist rose up as it formed. I bended the cloud of mist up. I pushed my arms out and made the mist float out behind the ship. A fireball pierced through the mist and hit stone disks.

"Aang, no!" I heard Sokka shout.

I turned around to see Sokka grabbed Aang's staff to hold him back.

"You're still hurt, and you have to stay secret. Just let us handle this," he said.

I ran over.

"Aang please. Don't do this. You could get killed," I said.

"So could you. You're to precious to me," he said to me.

His words just fell out of his mouth. He covered his mouth and blushed. He became angry at Sokka again. Then he grabbed his staff away.

"Fine," he said and walked away as if nothing happened.

"What was that all about?" Sokka asked me.

"I don't know," I said.

There was another explosion and we were caught in a wave of smoke. The ship exited the mist. Another fireball hit the back of the ship. I shielded myself from the attack. The engine was on fire. I threw water at the fire, extinguishing it. I saw Aang's face peer out of the hall. I gave him an 'I'm sorry' look. He smiled reassuring at me. I smiled back. I suddenly found myself lost in his eyes. I felt him lost in mine.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled.

It shook me out of my trance. Aang hid himself again.

"What?" I said.

Sokka pointed to the serpent from the Serpent's Pass.

"Oh," I whimpered.

But our luck got better as a fireball hit the serpent. It attacked the other ship instead. I collapsed in exhaustion, eyes closed. I was still awake but only just. My head was pounding with blood. I felt light headed.

"Katara!" Aang's voice said.

It rang in my ears. His voice was closer now.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

I opened my eyes. The other surrounded me. Toph was on my right side and Sokka was on my other. Aang was in front of me with a worried expression. Even Momo, who was on his shoulder, knew something was wrong.

"I don't know. I just fell," I said.

"It was probably from all the bending or pressure of fighting. I did that once," Toph said. "My master had no idea how if he kept me on the beginner's level. My parents weren't to happy."

I nodded and tried to get up. But I failed and sank to the ground.

"I just don't understand. My side is hurting though," I said.

"Maybe you have a muscle cramp. Any Bender can get one. I once did," Aang said trying to help.

"I guess," I said.

It did feel like one. I breathed in then out. It was going away.

"Yes. It's a cramp," I said.

"But how did it make you fall?" Sokka wondered.

"I felt exhausted after the fight."

"You need rest," Aang said smiling.

"Touché," I said as he helped me to my feet.

--

--

--

--

After I healed I was getting hungry. So I walked into Sokka's room who was talking with Toph.

"You guys want dinner?" I asked.

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Sokka said.

I smiled. "Let's get Aang."

We walked down the hall to his room. He was staring at the ceiling when we walked in. He sat up when we did.

"Hey, Aang, we're going into town to find some dinner," Toph said.

He clutched his stomach. "Well, I am pretty hungry. Maybe dinner's a good idea."

Sokka pulled out a red headband. "Here, tie this around your head. It'll cover your arrow."

Aang looked at the headband. "I'm not going out if I can't wear my arrow proudly."

"Aang, be practical," Sokka said as Aang lay back down on the bed.

"You guys go ahead we'll catch up with you," I said.

Toph and Sokka left the room and closed the door. I rested a hand on Aang's shoulder.

"I think I understand why being a secret bothers you so much. You don't want people to think you failed," I said to him.

He looked at me. "You're right, I don't. But the problem is, I did fail."

He turned away from me.

"Aang that's not true," I reassured.

He shook my hand off and looked at me again.

"It is true. I was in Ba Sing Se. I was there, but I lost. And now, the Earth Kingdom has fallen for good," he snapped.

"It's not for good. Remember we still have a plan, The Invasion," I said.

"And I hate the Invasion plan too!" he shouted ripping the tapestry over his bed and threw it to the ground knocking his staff over. "I don't want you or anyone else risking their lives to fix my mistakes! Especially you. Yea that's right. I can't stand to see you hurt. Watching you fall today was even painful. Someone as kind and caring as you doesn't deserve that kind of pain. I've always known that I would have to face the Fire Lord, but now, I know I need to do it alone."

"Aang. You'll get killed. Your life is more important than mine. I'm just a Southern Peasant while you are the Avatar. The world's only chance for survival," I said.

"You're life and my life are just as valuable. And you are not a peasant. You are the greatest Waterbender ever. I've never felt closer to anyone in my entire life then you. But now it's time for all of you guys to be safe," he said.

"Aang," I begged.

"Katara, please. Just go, please."

I sighed. "Is there anything you need?"

"I need to redeem myself. I need my honor back," he said.

I paused before I opened the door.

"You sound like Zuko. I think you're pushing yourself to do this now," I said.

"Go," he whispered sternly.

Defeated I left the room.

--

--

--

--

I found Sokka and Toph waiting for me at the front of the boat.

"Where's Aang?" Sokka said.

"He's not coming," I said.

As we walked through the dirt roads in town Toph tugged at my Kimono's sleeve.

"What?" I asked brushing it away.

"Your heart rate is fast. Are you okay?" she asked me.

"I'm not sure."

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I think you like Twinkle Toes," Toph mocked.

I blushed furiously. Literally.

"What? I- I don't… No. I- I. What in the world would give you that crazy idea!?" I snapped.

We walked into market place. Sokka was picking up the food for us and Aang as Toph and I argued.

"I knew it! Ever since I joined you and Aang's heartbeat have raced. I knew there was something going on!" she said triumphantly pointing her finger in my face.

"No I don't. I love him like a brother but never like that," I said pushing her hand away.

"Yea right. Katara just admit it. I'll keep it a secret I promise."

She held up both of her hand to show she wasn't lying. I sighed.

"Fine. I think I've developed a crush on him but it doesn't mean I love him. I still act motherly towards him to protect him. And if you breath a word about this to anyone, especially to Sokka or Aang, you will pay," I said.

"YES! I knew it!" Toph shouted.

"Knew what?" Sokka asked as he gave me a bag to carry back to the ship.

"A question in a game we were playing," Toph said quickly.

--

--

--

--

I placed the food for Aang on a tray and walked it down the hall.

"I brought you some food," I called and walked inside.

I looked left and right but Aang was gone!

"Oh no!"

I dropped the tray and ran to my dad who was talking to Bato on a balcony. I had tears in my eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone," Bato said leaving us.

I walked up to my dad.

"What's wrong Katara?" he said.

"He left," I said.

"What?"

I was getting frustrated. "Aang. He just took his glider and disappeared. He has this ridiculous notion that he has to save the world alone. That it's all his responsibility."

"Maybe that's his way of being brave," Dad suggested.

I was furious. "It's not brave! It's selfish and stupid! We could be helping him. And I know the world needs him , but doesn't he know how much we need him too? How much… I need him. But how could he just leave me behind…"

There was a brief moment of silence.

"You're talking about me too, aren't you?" he asked.

I cried. I wasn't just talking about Aang. My dad did the same thing.

"How could you leave us, Dad. I mean, I know we had Gran Gran, and she loved us, but… but we were just so lost without you," I sobbed wiping tears away.

I turned away from Dad and continued to cry. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Katara," he said.

I hugged my dad and cried in his chest. Dad hugged me back.

I kept crying. "I understand why you left. I really do, and I know that you had to go, so why do I still feel this way? I was so sad and angry, and hurt."

"I love you more than anything. You and your brother are my entire world. I thought about you every day I was gone, and every night when I went to sleep. I would lay awake missing you so much, it would ache," he said.

Tear ran down my face. I felt his finger under my chin.

"Now, I would like to ask. Why do you feel that you 'need' Aang?" he asked me.

I sighed. "He's my best friend. I can't help thinking that I like him more than that. I don't want him to die before it's to late to realize," I said.

"Katara!" Toph's voice yelled.

I turned away from Dad's embrace and looked at the door. Sokka and Toph were puffing, out of breath.

"What?" I asked quickly wiping tears away.

"Aang's gone!" Sokka gasped.

"I know," I hissed.

"There's rain around here. He could get killed!"

I looked at Dad. "We'll see you soon."

"Find him. The Invasion force and I will meet you at the point," he said.

"I left you a list of people you should find. There's a scroll with it. Please give it to a Mechanist at the Northern Air Temple," Sokka explained.

I felt something in my pocket suddenly. I put my hand in it and pulled out Aang's bison whistle. Since there was no time to run all the way downstairs and then jump on Appa, I put my lips to the end and blew. No sound came out but Appa flew up to the balcony.

"Katara, there's some money in the cabin right there. Let me get it," Sokka said.

I looked again at my dad. I hugged him and then I hopped on Appa and helped Toph up. Sokka ran over, hugged Dad, and leapt onto Appa. I fell on his head and picked up the reins.

"Yip! Yip!" I shouted.

Appa soared through the air going the same direction the ship was destined for. Momo appeared on my shoulder. I looked at him. He chirped sadly.

"Don't worry Momo, we'll find Aang," I said.

--

--

--

--

We passed over a blockade by hiding in the clouds. By morning we reached a small crescent shaped island. The one we went to during the Winter Solstice. I saw Aang laying down on the hardened ash of the volcano. Momo hopped onto Aang and licked his cheek. He woke up as he landed by him. I ran over to him and Sokka and Toph followed me. I dropped to my knees and hugged him with tears spilling out of my eyes.

"You're okay!" I exclaimed.

Toph, Sokka, Momo, and Appa gathered around and formed a group hug. Aang broke away.

"I have so much to do," he said.

"I know," I said, "but you'll have our help."

"You didn't think you could get out of training just by coming to the Fire Nation, did you?" Toph demanded playfully.

"What about the Invasion?" Aang asked.

"We'll join up with my dad and the Invasion Force on the day of the eclipse," Sokka said.

"Hey, what's… Oh… It's your glider," Toph said grabbing Aang's burnt and destroyed glider from the water.

She handed the glider to Aang as we stood up.

"That's okay. If someone saw it, it would give away my identity. It's better for now that no one knows I'm alive," Aang said.

He jumped to a mound of trickling lava. He looked down solemnly. He spun his glider over his head and then slammed in into the lava. He jumped away as it caught fire from the heat.


	2. The Headband

We hovered in Aang's cloud camo over the sea.

"I think I see a cave below," he said.

"Shhush… Keep quiet," Sokka snapped.

Appa landed and Aang blew the cloud away with a large air blast. Sokka hopped off Appa and hid behind a rock.

"Great job with the cloud camo, but next time, let's disguise ourselves as the kind of cloud who knows how to keep its mouth shut," Sokka scolded.

"Yeah, we wouldn't wanna bird to hear us and turn us in," Toph said sarcastically.

"Hey! We're in enemy territory," Sokka said. "Those are enemy birds."

He pointed to four "enemies" perched on top of the rock he was hiding behind. On hopped down on his head and squawked. Toph, Aang, and I laughed. Sokka wasn't amused. We began to walk toward the cave with Sokka lurking behind. Suddenly he jumped from behind me and fell flat on his face. He sat up and peered suspiciously about as if an enemy got away. He walked into the cave as we followed.

"Well, this is it! This is how we'll be living until the invasion begins. Hiding in a cave… after cave… after cave…," he moaned dropping his head in his chest.

"Sokka, we don't need to become cave people. What we need was some new clothes," I suggested.

"Yeah, blending in is better than hiding out. If we get Fire Nation disguises, we'll be just as safe as we would be hiding in a cave," Aang agreed.

"Plus… they have real food out there. Does anyone wanna sit around in the dirt eating cave- hoppers?" Toph asked.

She punched the cave wall and several hoppers hopped out. Momo snatched one and began to eat it.

"Looks like we got out voted, sport. Let's get some new clothes," Sokka said.

We walked around for a bit and found a laundry. Several items of clothing hanging on lines over steam vents. We hid behind some rocks to observe the scene. No one was around except the laundry's lone attendant, who was stealing a nap in the doorway. I was getting excited but Aang stole the fun by worrying.

"I don't know about this. These clothes belong to somebody," he said.

To get him in the mood I didn't listen.

"I call the silk robe!" I yelled.

I leapt from the rocks and ran to my prize. Then I snatched it from the line.

"But if it's essential to our survival, then I call the suit!" I heard him yell.

I waited for the others to grab their clothes. They came over to where I was standing and we ran to a beach to put on our new clothes. I hid behind some rocks and changed quickly, then I helped Toph. Sokka and Aang were on the other side. I needed to do my hair so I told Toph to go with the boys.

"We're done!" Aang called.

"I need to do my hair. Toph's going over," I called back.

As Toph went over Aang said, "Ooh. That reminds me!"

I saw him tie a headband to his forehead to hide his arrow.

"Ta- dah! Normal kid," he said.

I finished my hair as Toph fixed her shoes. I finally walked over to the others and smiled.

"How do I look?' I asked them.

I saw a small blush caress Aang's face. It disappeared after he seemed to realize something.

"Uh… your mom's necklace," he said.

"Oh… oh, yeah. I guess it's pretty obviously Water Tribe, isn't it?" I said.

I removed the necklace and placed it in the palm of my hand. I closed my fingers around it. We returned to the cave as we placed our old clothes away. I folded my necklace with my old Kimono and sighed. I climbed onto Appa and put it in the saddle next to Toph and Sokka's items of clothing. After I slid down to the ground of the cave we ventured into town. Sokka, Toph, and I bought new accessories for our Fire Nation get up. I bought a new necklace, Sokka got a topknot clasp, and Toph got a new headband. Aang placed Momo in his coat to hide him.

"I used to visit my friend Kuzon here a hundred years ago. So everyone just follow my lead and stay cool. Or as they say in the Fire Nation- 'Stay Flaming!'" he said.

He ran into a man eating a meat shish kebab on the sidewalk.

"Greetings, my good Hotman!" he said.

Goof. I think that his lingo is just a tiny bit out of date.

"Uh, hi. I guess?" the man said very confused.

Sokka led us to a butcher's shop.

"Oh, we're going to a meat place?" Aang said revolted.

"C'mon, Aang. Everyone here eats meat… even the meat!" Sokka said and pointed to a cow- hippo chewing on a pile of fly- blown fish.

Aang made a face. He was obviously unconvinced.

"You guys go ahead. I'll just get some lettuce out of the garbage," he said.

I waved goodbye to him as we walked into the shop. A few other men were in the shop eating meats. They looked like a rough group. The room was dimmed and the butcher was big and angry looking.

"Do you think it's a good idea to eat at this place?" I asked Sokka.

"Sure. They're just hungry. Besides," he said trying to act cool, "I've dealt with guys like this."

I rolled my eyes as we made it to the counter.

"What'll it be kiddies?" the butcher asked in a low gruff voice.

"Um… we'll take some meat kebabs and one of those yellow things," Sokka said browsing the meats.

The butcher leaned in close to Sokka's face.

"'Yellow things?'" he snipped at him angrily.

"I don't know what it's called," Sokka whimpered.

"Are ye even from the Fire Nation?" the butcher asked.

"We're from the Fire Nation colonies. The ones in the Earth Kingdom," Toph said quickly.

"Oh… well then," the butcher said leaning away.

"The yellow ones are liver. Or would you rather fish?" he asked.

Sokka thought for a second. Then he turned to me.

"You and your boyfriend eat fish right?" he asked.

"What!?" I yelled.

Several heads turned to me. Sokka smiled.

"Aang," he mouthed.

"He's not my boyfriend," I hissed silently.

"Just for cover," he whispered back.

"No. I do though," I said.

"Great," Sokka said.

He turned back to the butcher.

"No liver just two meat kebabs and one fish kebab," Sokka said as if nothing happened.

"Alright kiddies. 'Ere you go," he said handing us a bag.

"Thanks," we said and left the shop.

When we left through the door I grabbed Sokka's ear and tugged at it hard.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" he yelled.

"_Boyfriend?_" I growled.

"I thought you wouldn't mind," he said as he pushed my hand off.

"He's twelve! And besides, I thought we might settle as all brothers and sisters!" I snapped.

"Fine! If that makes you happier!" Sokka said.

"Wait, where is Aang?" I said.

I looked around the courtyard in front.

"He said he'd be here," Toph said. "I can't feel him."

I was getting worried. What if the Fire Nation discovered him.

"Sokka? What do we do?" I asked.

"Look, let's not panic now. Let's ask around town if they've seen him okay?" he said.

"Ask around town!? What!? Do we go up to random people and ask: 'Hi, have you seen the Avatar in disguise and hair?' or 'Have you seen a kid on the street with a headband being taken away by guards?' or, oh how about this one, 'Have you seen an Airbender with hair and a headband to cover his arrow?' How about those Sokka!?" I snapped.

Sokka gulped. "We can just ask people if they've seen a twelve year old kid with a headband and brown hair."

I stopped being angry. Then I thought for a minute.

"Whatever, you two. All I know is that if Twinkle Toes got out of a lot of more stuff, then he can get out of whatever he's in right now," Toph said.

"Fine. We'll eat in the cave and wait. I'll get some fire wood," I said.

As we walked through town to get back "home" Sokka stopped in front of a shop.

"Sokka let's go!" I shouted.

"Guys! Come 'ere!" he said excitedly.

"What?" I asked as Toph and I trudged back over.

"Fake beards," he said pointing at a bunch of fake mustaches and beards.

"What do you need one of those for?" I said.

"You never know," he said choosing one and paying for it.

I sighed hopelessly as he held it excitedly against his chest. Toph nudged me and indicated me to come closer.

"The only thing that'll help with is proving that he desperately wants a beard. He won't fool anyone," Toph said.

We both giggled.

"I can hear you, you know," Sokka said.

"I know," Toph said.

--

--

--

--

Aang finally appeared at the mouth of the cave. He was covered in burn marks. We were seated around the fire as he approached.

"Where have you been!? I've been worried sick!" I demanded.

"You?" Sokka said next to me. "I was too."

"Katara was the one freaking out," Toph pointed out.

"What?" Aang said confused.

"Never mind but where were you?" I asked.

"I got invited to play with some kids after school," he said removing his headband and wiping off the ash.

"After what!?" Sokka yelled standing up, flummoxed.

"I enrolled in a Fire Nation school and I'm going back tomorrow," Aang said happily.

"Enrolled in WHAT!?" Sokka screamed.

He keeled over.

"Sokka relax. At least Aang isn't dead or captured or in prison," I said.

Sokka sat back in his seat and crossed his arms.

"Aang, I'm trying to be mature and not immediately shoot down your idea. But it sounds… really terrible," he said.

"Yeah, we got our outfits. What do you need to go to school for?" asked Toph.

"Every minute I'm in that classroom. I'm learning new things about the Fire Nation. I already have a picture of Fire Lord Ozai. And here's one I made out of noodles!" Aang said as he held up the two pictures.

"Impressive, I admit. But I still it's o dangerous," Sokka said.

Aang got a devious look on his face.

"I guess we'll never find out about the secret river then. It goes right to the Fire Lord's palace. We were supposed to learn about it in class tomorrow," he lied.

"Hmm… I am a fan of secret rivers," Sokka thought out loud. "Fine. Let's stay a few more days."

"Flamey- o, Hotman!" Aang shouted in triumph and ran off in excitement.

Sokka turned to me. "Flamey- o?"

I shrugged.

--

--

--

--

That night I lay out the mats for us to sleep on. Aang was looking very happy. Toph and Sokka went into town for dinner.

"School's amazing Katara! It's absolutely amazing!" he said to me as he pet Appa.

"I'm sure it is Aang," I said dusting off the mats.

He turned and smiled unsurely.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

I sighed. "A little tired."

"Oh, well sleep. I take your advice for rest, take mine," he said winking.

That sent shivers down my spine. I sat down on my mat and hugged my knees.

"I'm lying. I'm not tired," I said averting my eyes from his.

"Cramps again?" he asked sitting next to me.

"No. I'm fine but I'm a fourteen year old girl who's barely had any romantic attention," I said.

That was also a lie. I kissed Aang on the boat with out him knowing, I kissed his cheek all the time, I shared my first kiss with him, I developed a crush on Jet then Haru now Aang. I was actually trying to give Aang a message.

"Whatddya mean?" Aang asked still clueless.

"I mean I think it's time I found someone to, you know, like or love. But I've already shared my first kiss with you," I said.

I peeked at Aang to see if he was getting the message. But the only thing he was getting was redder in the face with embarrassment.

"I know that but, how could a girl like you fall for a guy like me," Aang asked me.

I finally turned to him and looked in his eyes.

"I don't know, how did I?" I asked him.

"Did?" he asked.

"I meant how would I," I said quickly.

Aang looked downcast. "Oh."

"Aang," I sighed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. It's nothing."

He hopped on his mat and Momo jumped in his lap. The dorky kid didn't catch the message.

"Cabbage for you," Sokka said throwing to Aang. "Meat stick for you, you and me."

He handed me a stick and Toph a stick. Toph and Sokka chewed on theirs and finished it before me. Aang had finished his cabbage and I finished my dinner last. Toph and Sokka fell asleep on their mats almost immediately. Aang looked at me and smiled with a blush. I smiled back.

"Goodnight," I said.

"'Night," he said.

--

--

--

--

The next afternoon, Toph dragged me outside the cave and punched my arm playfully.

"You kissed last night," she said.

"Um? No I didn't," I asked.

"But… your heartbeat was giving me a headache," she said.

"I'm sorry. Aang and I were talking," I said.

"I think it's cute… where is Twinkle Toes anyways?" Toph asked.

"School," I said. "It should be over by now."

"KATARA!" Aang's voice yelled.

"As if on cue," Toph said and walked back into the cave.

Aang crashed into me. We both fell over.

"Sorry," he panted helping to my feet.

"Why are you so sweaty?" I asked as I brushed myself off.

"I ran all the way here to tell you that I accidently picked a fight."

"YOU WHAT!?" I screamed.

"I didn't mean too! It was this kid named Hide. I was taking to his, so-called, girlfriend On Ji, my friend. I was suggesting I could teach her dance moves because I disrupted music class with it. She liked them so I figured: WHY NOT! Suddenly Hide tries to attack me. I easily duck out of the way but he fell and looked beat up. The headmaster showed up and wants me to bring my parents after school and if I don't hurry, I can get in big trouble so can you and Sokka be my mom and dad for tonight please?" he said in one, fast, long breath.

"What?"

"It was this kid named-," he started to repeat himself.

I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Shhhhh," I whispered softly.

That calmed him down. I removed my hand from his mouth and placed both on his shoulders.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked him calmly.

"I need you and Sokka to be my portrayal parents tonight, since I don't have any," he said.

"We look nothing a like. Sokka looks like a regular teen and so do I."

"Please? One night try?" he begged.

"We'll think of something. But we need to tell Sokka," I said grabbing his hand and leading him into the cave.

--

--

--

--

"Aang want us to become his parents for one night?" Sokka asked for the millionth time as we were getting into costume.

"Yes," I snapped as I pinned my hair into buns on the side of my head.

"So you're the pregnant mother and I'm the over ruling father? Ooh! I'll be Wang Fire and you should be Sapphire Fire."

"Yes and also, Sapphire is blue smart one. But Ruby Fire? Ugh. I'll stick to Sapphire."

"Good," Sokka said placing his beard on. "What's Aang's name? Wang Jr?"

"No it's Kuzon," I said climbing on top of Appa to grab my parka.

"Why do you need that?" Sokka asked me as I slipped down and into a dark cave.

"Your daughter's due in a month!" I taunted sarcastically.

--

--

--

--

We sat in the headmaster's office. Aang was in the middle of Sokka and I looking like any kid would when he's in trouble. The headmaster walked in and sat down in front of us and folded his hands.

"Thank you for coming Mr. and Mrs....," he began.

"Fire! Wang Fire! And this is my wife, Sapphire," Sokka said in a scruffy voice.

"Sapphire Fire, nice to meet you," I said.

"Mr. and Mrs.… Fire, your son has been enrolled here for two days, and he's already causing problems. He's argued with his history teacher, disrupted music class, and roughed up my star pupil," the headmaster said.

I tried to be as motherly as possible. "My goodness! That doesn't sound like our Kuzon."

"That's what any mother would say, ma'am. Nonetheless, you're forewarned. If he acts up one more time, I'll have him sent to reform school… by which I mean the coal mines. Are we clear?"

Sokka puffed out his chest. "Don't you worry, Mister Headmaster! I'll straighten this boy out somethin' fierce."

He suddenly rammed into Aang's face and screamed at him.

"Young man, as soon as we get home, you're gonna get the punishment of a lifetime!"

My eyes widened at each word. Great fatherly attention Sokka.

"That's what I like to hear," the headmaster said with a grin.

We rose and left.

--

--

--

--

When we got to cave Sokka began to yell at him.

"That settles it! No more school for you young man!" he yelled.

Then he maturely backed off and straightened his beard.

"I'm not ready to leave. I'm having fun for once, just being a normal kid. You don't know what it's like, Sokka. You get to be normal all the time," Aang said.

"Ha, ha," Toph mocked.

Sokka scowled at her.

"Listen, those kids are the future of the Fire Nation. If we wanna change this place for the better, we need to show them a little taste of freedom," Aang said.

"What could you possibly do for a country of depraved little fire monsters?" Sokka asked.

"I'm gonna throw them," Aang tap danced quickly, "a secret dance party."

We were stunned. But Sokka was the first to recover and react.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

--

--

--

--

We found a bunch of old candles in the garbage. I Waterbended a small fountain for drinks. I bought some fruit tasting drinks and mixed them together. Toph bended a stage for the band. Sokka kept on his beard to be the "adult" figure in the room. I bended the fruit drinks and tasted it. It was really good if churned with bending.

"I can't believe we're having a dance party," Sokka said arranging candles. "it seems so… silly."

"Don't think of it as a dance party, but as a cultural event celebrating the art of fancy footwork," Aang said.

"Their coming! Everyone stop bending!" Toph said.

Toph bended up tables quickly and chairs for them. I placed the ice punch bowl onto one and grabbed an ice cup I made. Filled it up and acted. Aang walked over to Appa to hide him. Then he rushed over to me and asked the other two to gather around.

"Okay, Katara you'll be my sister tonight. Your name is Kenji. Sokka you'll be Wang, my dad, no wait be my older brother, and Toph you'll be Kucing, my twin sister who is blind okay?" Aang said quickly.

"What?" the three of us asked in unison.

"Just go with it."

He ran to the entrance and seemed to instruct the band to where they needed to go. Kids piled in all wearing the same uniform. That's why Aang was caught. They thought he was ditching. The band began to play an upbeat song. Aang grabbed one of the girl's hands and led her over to Toph, Sokka and I. Before he left he grabbed another kid's hand and dragged him along.

"Guys," he said to them, "This my older sister Kenji. That's Wang, my older brother, and that's my blind twin sister, Kucing. Guys," he now referred to us, "These are my friends On Ji and Shoji. I met them at school."

"Nice to meet you," I said.

They returned the greeting. Aang dragged them back to their spots and jumped in front of the band.

"Ladies and Gentlemen: The Flamey- os! Yeah, this'll get everybody going," he said.

He turned to reveal the students huddled together.

"What do we do now?" the kid named Shoji asked Aang.

"This is where you start dancing," Aang said.

"I don't think my parents want me dancing in a cave," one of the boys said hiding in his collar.

"Yeah! What if someone finds out?!" another said.

"Oh, boy. Listen, everyone… dancing is a form of self- expression that no one can take away from you," Aang explained.

"Maybe it was different in the colonies, Kuzon. But we don't do that here," Shoji said.

"Sure you do! You have for generations. It just so happens that I know several classic Fire Nation dances. A hundred years ago, this was known as the 'Phoenix Flight,'" Aang said.

He began to run in a circle, squatting and kicking his legs with his arms stretched out behind him to resemble wings. The students oohed and aahed.

"And this was the 'camelephant strut,'" Aang said.

He hopped on one foot and alternated. He repeated this hop passing his palms in front of his face as he did. Then he did a somersault through the air and landed in front of two girls who giggled. I narrowed my eyes slightly. Then Aang did two somersaults backwards and landed expertly on one foot, bowing. The students were amazed.

"Who knew Twinkle Toes could dance?" Toph said.

I smiled. But then it disappeared as Aang offered a hand to On Ji. She blushed as he led her to the dance floor.

"And this is how they do it in the ballrooms of Ba Sing Se," he said.

He passed his arms in a undulating motion across his chest, stepping from side to side. On Ji imitated him.

"Wow, the look pretty good together," said Sokka.

"Eh, if that's what you like," I said dismissively.

I stole a jealous glance at the couple. Why do I feel this way? Soon more kids joined the dance and the crowd loosened up.

"Yeah! That's it! That's the sound of happy feet. All right, go with that! Everybody freestyle!" Aang shouted.

After a few minutes of watching the dancing students Aang offered his hand to me.

"I don't know, Aang. These shoes aren't really right for dancing, and I'm not sure-," I said.

"Take my hand," he said masterfully.

It made my heart jump.

"Okay."

I took his hand and he led me to the middle of the dance floor.

"The Yin and Yang Dance," he whispered in my ear.

I loved that dance. I nodded and bowed to him as he did to me. Then we stretched out our arms and touched wrists and began to circle around the axis we formed. I saw the students gather around.

"Aang everyone's watching," I whispered.

"Don't worry about them. It's just you and me right now," he said.

I looked in his eyes and blushed. Then I became confident. The dance was all about the push and pull of Water and Air. So it was Airbending and Waterbending without bending. It included a lot of kicks over each other's head, crouching, and cartwheels through the air. The students were entranced. At the end, both of us were sweating heavily and breathing deeply.

"Thanks for dancing with me," he said.

"Thanks for asking."

We danced different dances throughout the night until punishment came along. I needed a drink to cool myself down. The headmaster walked in. The dancing came to a screeching halt. Aang was dead. Soooo dead.

"There he is! He's the one! The boy with the headband!" the headmaster shouted.

"Uh oh!" Aang said.

He dashed through the large crowd.

"Aang let's go!" I hissed.

"One second. Bye Shoji! Bye On Ji!" Aang said to his new friends.

"We'll see you at school," On Ji said.

"No, I'll be kicked out as soon as I walk on campus. I'll try to see you soon," Aang said.

"Bye Kuzon," Shoji said.

"Bye Kuzon," On Ji said.

"Kuzon! Let's go!" I hissed louder.

"Bye!" he said at last and ran off with me into the cave.

We climbed on Appa and flew off into the night sky.

"We're safe, Sokka. You can take off the beard now," I said.

"Oh, no I can not. It's permanently glued to my skin," Sokka said smugly, stroking it.

"Way to go, Dancypants. I think you really did help those kids. You taught them to be free," Toph said.

"I don't know. It was just a dance party," Aang said.

"Well, that was some dance party, Aang," I said.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. I saw him blush softly.

"Flamey- o, sir. Flame- ee- o," Sokka said lazily clapping his hands.


	3. The Painted Lady

Appa lazily swan through the thick river water. I watched Aang play hide- and- go- seek with Momo in the water. Every now and again, Aang would pop out of the water and call the lemur's name.

"Momo!" he shouted and ducked.

He then resurfaced nearby.

"Oh Momo!" Aang yelled again and ducked.

He resurfaced and the little lemur finally found him.

Aang laughed. "You found me buddy!"

I smiled and moved next to Toph as Aang landed in the saddle dripping with light brown filth. It was the water. Momo hopped off Aang and onto the saddle floor and shook himself off.

"Hey guys, I think this river's polluted," Aang said.

He Airbended the gunk off him and onto Toph and I. With another blast of air we were clean.

"Well, that explains why I can't catch a fish around here. Because normally my fishing skills are… off the hook! Get it? Like a fishing hook?" Sokka said.

We were silent. Toph decided to upstage my brother.

"Too bad your skills aren't _on _the hook," she said.

The three of us laughed while Sokka scowled.

"It looks like we'll need to go somewhere else for food," I suggested.

An unraveled scroll of parchment fell in front of me.

"Assuming that'll fit in Sokka's master plan."

"Hm… it's doable. But that means only two potty breaks today!" Sokka concluded.

"Hey, maybe we can get food there!" Aang said pointing toward a small village that rested on the river.

Appa flew silently to a secluded area in the uplands nearby. Aang covered Appa with a blanket of turf. Momo was also concealed.

"Now you look just like a little hill with horns. Bye buddy!" he said.

Appa grumbled goodbye.

We walked to the cliffs that over looked the river and the village.

"I don't feel anything. Where is this village?" Toph asked.

"It's in the middle of the river," Sokka explained.

"Sure is!" said a voice.

Sokka, Aang, and I looked down to reveal a villager on his boat.

"My name's Dock. Mind if I ask who you are?" Dock said.

"We're from the Earth Kingdom colonies," I said.

"Wow… colonials! Hope on; I'll give you a ride into town."

We got into the boat and Dock proceeded to the town.

"What's the name of this place?" Aang asked.

"The town is called Jang Hui, a peaceful place," Dock said.

"Why do you live on the river?" I asked.

"Because we're a fishing town. At least that's how it was before the factory moved in. Army makes their metal there. Moved in just a few years ago and started gunking up our river. Now our little village is struggling to survive."

Aang and I looked at each other sadly.

Dock dropped us off on the docks of the town.

"Thanks for the ride!" Aang said.

I looked around the village. It was stricken with poverty and enforced idleness. I was heart broken.

"Look at this place. It's so sad. We have to do something," I said.

"No, we can't waste our time here! We have a bigger mission that we need to stay focused on. These people are on their own," Sokka snapped.

How infuriating! He began to walk away. I grabbed his shoulder and whipped him around to face me.

"These people are starving, but you turn your back on them? How could you be so cold and heartless," I hissed.

"I'm not turning my back, I'm just being realistic! We can't go around helping any rinky- dink town we wander into. We'll be helping them all by taking out the Fire Lord!" Sokka argued.

Toph slapped her hand over Sokka's.

"Hey Loudmouth! Maybe we should be a little quieter when we talk bout taking out the Fire Lord," Toph whispered.

"Come on, Katara, be reasonable about this. You know out mission has to come first," Sokka said a little quieter.

"I guess so," I said.

"Let's just get what we need and go," Aang said,

I smiled at him and nodded.

We approached the counter of an outdoor market stall. Dock was behind the counter.

"Hey, Dock. You work here too?" Sokka asked.

"I'm not Dock, I'm Xu. Dock's my brother," Dock said.

We were baffled. Aang broke the silence.

"But we just saw you. You're even wearing the same clothes. The only difference is your hat," he said.

"Dock works on the docks, that's why they call him 'Dock', and I work in the shop that's why they call me 'Xu'," Xu explained.

"I don't get it," Aang said.

"Me neither."

Xu pulled out a crate filled with rancid grey seafood.

"What can I getcha? Hey! I'll give you a special deal. If you buy three fish, I'll throw in a clam for free!"

Sokka pressed down on one of the clams. Gunk started to pour out. Aang and I backed up, revolted.

"We'll just take the fish," Sokka said. "Mind telling your brother we need a ride back to shore?"

Xu handed me the packed food and then ducked beneath the counter. He jumped up as Dock.

"Hey, colonials. My brother says you need a lift," he said.

He hopped off the counter and walked over to the docks. We turned to follow him but a little boy ran up to me.

"Can you spare some food?" he asked me.

"I wish I could help more," I said sadly giving him a fish.

He bowed and ran off to a platform. He gave the fish to a sick woman, his mother. It was awful to watch people suffer.

"Katara? You coming?" Aang's voice said behind me.

"What? Oh. Yes, I'm sorry," I said following him.

--

--

--

--

Back in the cliffs where our campsite, Toph, Aang, and I bended the pollution out of our water. I bended the water into a pot while Aang and Toph disposed of the waste. Sokka pondered his schedule.

"Our detour into town today completely threw off our schedule. It's gonna take some serious finagling to get up back on track," Sokka complained.

"Finagle away, O schedule master," Toph said sarcastically.

"Well, for starters, it looks like we'll need to wake up forty- three minutes earlier every day," Sokka said.

"Forty- _three_ minutes?" I said.

"Look, we only have a few weeks to get to the Fire Lord in time for the invasion and the eclipse- which, by the way, only lasts for eight minutes. And we just lost a whole day. So if we want to make up for lost time and stay on schedule, we _have _to wake up early!"

"Well I'm not waking up early," Toph said.

"Or we could just cut out all of our eating breaks," Sokka argued.

"What?" Aang said.

"No way," I said.

"Forget it!" Toph snapped.

"I got it! How's this? From now on we'll take eating breaks and potty breaks at the _same time_," Sokka concluded.

"Ew!"

"Hey it may be gross but it's efficient. Either way, we have to leave here the first thing tomorrow morning," Sokka said.

I looked out over the town. I just can't get the villagers' plight out of my mind. I was going to do something about it, schedule or not, theses people needed my help.

So that night when I was sure everyone was asleep, I Waterbended some clean water and boiled it. Then I silently made my way to the town and left the water in another pot for the villagers. Then I made my way back to the campsite and looked around. There were berries and nuts by a small forest. I looked through there and found some other things for the village. I did keep some purple berries for something else. I went back to the village and left the food in another large pot.

--

--

--

--

The next morning I had put my plan to stay into action. I fed Appa some purple berries that made his tongue turn purple.

"You've got to act sick Appa," I whispered.

Appa lay on his side and groaned, as I ministered to him.

"What's the matter Katara?" Aang asked me.

"I think Appa's sick," I said.

"What!? Appa's sick!? That's awful!" Sokka yelled.

Wow, Sokka, I didn't know you cared so much," Toph said.

"Of course I care! I might as well just through our schedule away now!" he said.

The rest of us gave him the evil eye. He quickly rushed to Appa's side and changed hid tone.

"_And _I'm concerned that my big, furry, friend doesn't feel well."

"He must've gotten sick from being in the polluted water," Toph said.

"He doesn't look sick. You okay, buddy?" Aang asked Appa.

He pulled out the bison's tongue. It was purple.

"His tongue is purple! That can't be good! Katara can you heal him?" he begged.

"It looks like he needs some medicine. Maybe we can find the right herbs in town," I suggested.

--

--

--

--

When we entered the village it was more lively and energized.

"It is just me, or does this place seem a lot different?" Toph said.

"Yeah, the people are… happier," Aang said.

The little boy from yesterday ran by, bouncing a ball. I smiled to myself. The water and food helped these people. We walked up to the counter were Dock was currently Xu.

"Hey, Xu, what's going on with everyone today?" Sokka asked.

"Ah, something amazing happened last night. Food and water was delivered to our village by a mysterious and wonderful person… the Painted Lady," Xu explained.

"The Painted who now?" I asked.

"The Painted Lady," Xu said placing a statuette of the Lady down on the counter. She was heavily draped in clothing with elaborate face make- up and she was capped with a wide- brimmed conical hat. "She's part of our town's lore. They say she's a river spirit who watches over our town in times of need. I always thought she was a legend. Until now."

"See, Katara, we don't need to help these people, they already have someone to help them. All we need is medicine for our sick friend," Sokka said.

"Medicine? Sorry, all the medicine we have goes to the factory. That's why there are so many sick people in our village," Xu said sadly.

"It looks like we need to stay another night so Appa can rest," I said.

"I guess you're right. You got anymore food to sell?" Sokka asked Xu.

"Would you like the one headed fish or the two headed fish?" Xu asked him.

Sokka mulled it over quickly.

"Tow- headed!" he said.

Toph, Aang, and I backed up revolted.

"What? You get more for your mouth and money that way," Sokka said.

The rest of us ran off.

--

--

--

--

That night I went out to the village in disguise. I dressed as best like the painted lady. I glided over the water and to the infirmary. Several people slept on the floor. I bent over each in turn, Healing them. After I healed everyone I turned and left silently.

"Thank you Painted Lady," the little boy said.

I stopped, startled but then nodded. Finally I glided away.

--

--

--

--

The next day at the village, we went to the market to find Dock polishing the Lady figure with a rag.

"Hey, Dock. Is Xu around?" Sokka asked.

"Let me check," Dock replied.

He ran around the shop and ducked down beneath the counter. He reappeared as Xu.

"Hey there! Back again, are ya?" he greeted.

"We need more food. Our friend is still sick and we can't leave until he's better," Toph said slamming the money down on the counter.

Xu placed a bowl full of clams on the counter.

"Oh, well, that's too bad. Maybe if you guys are lucky the Painted Lady will visit you in the night, and heal your friend," Xu said.

"And maybe she'll cook us a midnight snack, and we'll all have a sing- along!" Sokka exclaimed sarcastically.

"Yeah, maybe!" Xu said oblivious to the sarcasm. "You know last night she visited us again. Healed most of our sick folks."

"Is that why this place seems so festive?" Aang asked.

The villagers were placing a large statue of the Lady in the town square. They cheered.

"Yep, it's all because of the Painted Lady," Xu said.

"Can you believe how much an entire village can be affected by one lady… I mean spirit?" I said happily.

"Well, I hope she returns every night. Otherwise this place would go right back to the way it was," Sokka said.

"Why would you say that? Look at how better off these people are," I argued indignantly.

"Yeah, _now_, but without her they won't be able to fend for themselves. If she really wanted to help, she would use her spirit magic to blow up that factory," Sokka said.

He started to make gestures of "spirit magic."

"Ooooooo… pow!" he said.

"Spirit magic doesn't work that way, Sokka. It's more like," Aang started.

He did an elaborate dance to one- up Sokka.

"Woooooo…"

I stalked angrily off as the two dorks hammed it up.

--

--

--

--

That night, I slipped out of my sleeping bag and stuffed dried grass inside it. I wrapped the ragged gown of the Painted Lady around me. I bended an ice mirror and painted my face. I finished off with the hat with a veil to cover it. I glided as silently as possible away.

"Hello Painted Lady spirit!" Aang's voice called.

Oh no! He woke up. I began to run but I was barely able to stay a head of the Master Airbender.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to bother you but my friend is sick and we're on kind of a tight schedule!" he yelled. "Wait, I'm the great bridge between your world and mine! I know Hei Bai! We're close personal friends!"

I ran into the village with him close behind. He was running on the rooftops.

"Heeeeyy! He called but ran into a roof pole.

I ran out of the village and onto the other side of the river bank. I stopped to catch my breath but when I turned around there he was.

"My name's Aang. I'm the Avatar," he said.

I tried to hide my voice. "Well, hello, Avatar. I wish I could talk, but I am very busy."

"Yeah, me too. I hate that," Aang agreed.

He took a quick peek under my hat.

"You know you're really pretty for a spirit. I don't get to meet to many spirits, but the ones I do meet, not very attractive."

I felt myself blush. My voice disguise was failing too.

"Thank you."

"Since you're a spirit, do you know anything about romance?" Aang asked.

"Why?"

"There's this girl that I like but I doubt she likes me. She beautiful and smart but I can't tell her how I feel," he said.

"Well maybe she does like you."

"I don't know. Hey, you seem familiar."

"A lot of people say that," I said quickly.

"No… you _really _seem familiar," Aang said.

"Look, I really should get going…"

I turned to leave but Aang blasted air at me and my hat went flying. I frantically pulled it back on but…

"Katara!" Aang shouted in disbelief.

"Hi, Aang," I said defeated.

"_You're _the Painted Lady?! But how?"

"I wasn't at first, I was just trying to help the village. But since everyone thought that's who I was anyway… I guess I just kind of became her."

"So you've been sneaking out at night? Wait… is Appa even sick?" he asked.

"He… might be sick of the purple berries I've been feeding him, but, other than that, he's fine," I admitted.

"I can't believe you lied to us just so you can help these people."

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have."

"No, I think it's great! You're like a secret hero," Aang said.

"Well, if you wanna help, there's one more thing I need to do."

--

--

--

--

We stood below the large factory that was splashing waste into the river.

"You wanna destroy this factory?" Aang asked.

"Yes. Sokka was just kidding, but he was right. Getting rid of this factory is the only way to help these people permanently," I said.

We ran inside and mixed up anything, my pouring things in with other stuff and breaking pipes. I Waterbended some river water into the mix of metal. Aang and I ran out just in time as the factory exploded.

--

--

--

--

"Ha, ha! Pow!" Aang said triumphantly.

"Shh, we don't wanna wake Sokka," I warned.

When we walked into camp, Sokka and Toph were waiting.

"Hi! Sokka! We were just out on a morning walk," I lied.

"Oh really? A morning walk?" Sokka accused dumping dried grass out of my sleeping bag.

I was caught red- handed.

"I know you're the Painted Lady! I know you've been sneaking out at night, and I know you've been lying about Appa and feeding him purplizing tongue berries!" Sokka said pointing to Toph who stuck out her tongue and held up a bag of berries as evidence. "Katara, what you did put our whole mission in jeopardy. We're leaving right now!"

I sighed and walked off as Sokka ranted at Aang.

"And how long did you know about this?" he snapped.

"Hey, I just found out this morning," Aang said.

We began to pack our things when a strange sound filled the air. We looked up to see a detachment of Fire Soldiers on jet skis racing toward the village.

"What's going on?" Toph asked.

"Fire Nation Soldiers are heading to the village," Aang explained.

"What did you do!?" Sokka demanded.

"I kind of destroyed their factory," I admitted guiltily.

"You what!?"

"It was your idea!"

"I was joking. I also said to use spirit magic and made funny noises. Ugh! Did you even think this through? The army's going to blame the villagers. They're headed there right now to get revenge," Sokka said.

"Well, what was I supposed to do?" I asked angrily.

"Leave! Do nothing!"

"NO! I will never, _ever _turn my back on the people who need me!" I snapped determinedly.

I got up to leave. "I'm going down to the village, and I will do whatever I can."

I walked off.

"Wait," Sokka said, "I'm coming to."

"I thought you didn't wanna help?"

"_You _need _me_, and I will never turn my back on _you_," Sokka admitted.

"Sokka, you do have a heart," I said hugging him tightly.

--

--

--

--

"So what's the plan Painted Lady?" Sokka asked me.

I glared at him.

"So, the army is on the docks now, I'm gonna appear in mysterious fog that suddenly becomes visible. Aang will hide under the dock the general's on so I can be blown off the dock or if I need air power. Toph and Appa will make a strange groaning and pounding noise with the Earth, when Toph pounds the ground, Appa will groan. Sokka has Aang's old flute to make an ominous sound in the distance. When I appear on the docks, stop pounding but Sokka, continue with the noise, just more distant. From then, we'll see what happens," I explained placing my hat on.

--

--

--

--

I was by the docks of the village on the banks. I saw something light fire. Aang put it out with a blast.

"Light it again!" shouted the general.

They tried but Aang blasted the flames. I began to create the fog. I heard Toph and Appa. Sokka began to play. I used ice to be able to stand on the water but I tried not to make it noticeable. I rushed toward the soldiers with a burst of Waterbending. Sokka played silently and Toph and Appa ceased the pounding and growling.

"Do something!" the general cried.

Two soldiers made their way over timidly. I Waterbended two jet skis flying into the cliffs. I raised my hand threateningly. They ran off.

"I'll take care of you myself!" the general said.

He bended an arc of fire at me. Aang sent my flying into the air and the flame past beneath me. Aang sent a blast of wind at the general, cutting the dock in two. The old general fell into the river. I rose out of the water and raised my arms.

"Leave this village and never come back!" I commanded.

The general clambered into a stray jet ski and zoomed off. I made my way back as the villagers applauded. Sokka and Toph rowed over and Aang crawled out fro under the docks.

"I knew you'd come," the little boy said.

"Thank you!" Dock said.

"Painted Lady, you're the best," said a villager.

"Me and my brothers really owe you a lot," Dock said.

Suddenly shock filled his face.

"Hey, wait a minute! I know you! You're not the Painted Lady, you're that colonial girl!" he said.

I touched my face to see the paint had come off.

"Yeah, you're the lady that gave me the fish," the little boy said.

"You've been tricking us! You're a Waterbender!" Dock said pointing accusingly.

"She's a Waterbender!" a villager shouted.

"How dare you act like our painted lady!" another yelled.

The crowed surged forward in anger. Sokka jumped in front of me as protection.

"Maybe she is a Waterbender, but she was just trying to help, Because of her, that factory won't be polluting your river, and the army is gone. You should be down on your knees, thanking her!" Sokka yelled.

I pushed him out of the way and removed my hat. "Sokka, it's okay."

"I shouldn't have acted like someone I wasn't and I shouldn't have tricked you," I said to the villagers, "But I felt like I had to do something. It doesn't matter if the Painted Lady is real or not. Because this river is real, and your problems are real. You can't wait around for someone to help you. You have to help yourself."

"She's right, but what should we do?" Dock asked.

Toph popped out of the crowd.

"Maybe we can clean the river!" she suggested in a disguised voice.

"Yeah! We can clean the river!" Dock said.

The crowd cheered to the idea.

"Thank you," Dock said approaching me. "You know, you're not so bad for a Waterbender."

"You wouldn't mind keeping that a secret, by the way, would you?" Sokka asked.

"No problem. Keeping my mouth shut is a personal specialty. My brother Xu, on the other hand, hoo! He's a blabbermouth."

"So, Dock, are you gonna help us clean?" I asked.

"No, ma'am. I'm gonna get my other brother, Bushi. He loves cleaning rivers," Dock said.

He suddenly switched hats right in front of us.

"Alright, I'm Bushi! Let's get some river cleaning done," he said.

"Aha! I knew it! I knew you were the same guy. You're the shop guy _and _the boat guy," Aang said.

"Oh, you must be talking abut my brothers, Dock and Xu," Bushi said.

"N- no. I just saw you! You switched hats and called yourself a different name!" Aang argued.

"You know who does that? My brother Dock. He's crazy!"

Aang fumed. It was hopeless. Bushi walked away.

"I just think all that toxic sewage has gone to his head," I said to Aang.

He smiled.

"Now, who was this girl you were talking about?"

"Um.. no one! I was just asking for advice. Didn't mean I liked anyone," Aang said.

He ran off laughing.

"Aang!" I yelled.

--

--

--

--

It took all afternoon to clean out the river. Aang, Toph, and I helped by bending the gunk. By sunset, the river was blue and clean. That night, I went down to the river while the others were asleep. Suddenly, fog surrounded me. The real Painted Lady spirit appeared in front of me. I stared in awe. She was real after all.

"Thank you," she said and then disappeared.

The fog dissolved and I smiled.


	4. Sokka's Master

We watched the meteors fly by through the night. We were lying down on a makeshift roof that was covering Appa.

"Wow, this is amazing to watch," I said.

"Kind of makes you realize how insignificant we are," Sokka said.

"Eh, you've seen nothing once, you've seen it a thousand times," Toph said shrugging.

Suddenly there was a sparkle in the sky. A large meteorite entered the atmosphere and falls towards the earth.

"Ooh," Aang and I said in awe.

"Oh, man. You've never _not_ seen anything like this," Sokka told Toph.

He, Aang and I sat up and stared at the meteor, engulfed in blue fire. It flew threw the air and passed over our heads. Sokka turned and watched the meteor crash. The explosion was huge and blue. We all shielded our eyes. Toph stood up in surprise of the vibrations. Even I could feel them. The boys and I looked at each other nervously.

"There's a town over there," Sokka said jumping on Appa.

"The fire is gonna destroy that town!" I shouted as Toph, Aang, and I jumped onto the bison.

Appa rose in the air flying towards the meteor.

"Not if we can stop it!" Aang said.

Appa landed close to the fire. The other three hopped off Appa as I slid onto his head and grabbed his reigns.

"There's a creek over here. I'll bend the water onto the fire," I said.

I whipped Appa's reigns and he flew over to the creek I bended as much water as I could while Toph and Aang tried to stamp the flames out with Earthbending. I bended the large orb of water. I flew over the flames sending water out of the orb and onto the fire. Aang took the water and bended it around.

"Sokka stand clear!" he yelled.

Aang bended the water behind him and took a deep breath. He pushed his arms forward, throwing the water at the flames, exhaling a gust of wind. The water zoomed over the flaming crater. A globe of water grew from the middle and exploded, spreading a light shower of snow putting out the fire. The next morning, we entered the town we rescued. We walked into a local restaurant. Toph, Aang, and I sat at an outdoor table with trays of food.

"These people have no idea how close they were getting toasted last night," Aang said.

Toph picked up a dumpling with her chopsticks. "Yeah, the worst thing about being in disguise is we won't get the hero worship anymore. I miss the love."

"Boo- hoo, poor heroes," Sokka said sarcastically.

He was sitting on the floor at he edge by himself with a tray of sea slug.

"What's your problem? You haven't even touched your smoked sea slug," I said.

"It's just… all you guys can do this awesome bending stuff. Like putting out forest fire, and flying around, and making other stuff fly around. I can't fly around. I can't do anything," he said sadly.

"That's not true. No one can read a map like you," I said.

"I can't read at all!" Toph said.

"Yeah, and who keeps us laughing with sarcastic comments all the time? I mean, look at Katara's hair, right?" Aang said taking a lock of my hair. "What's up with that?"

I was very embarrassed. I tried to cover my hair and looked left and right.

"What? What's wrong with my hair?" I said nervously.

"Nothing," Aang said apologetically, "I was just trying to…"

"Look, I appreciate the effort, but the fact is each of you is _so_ amazing and _so_ special, and I'm not. I'm just the guy in the group who's regular," Sokka said.

I went over to him and sat down.

"I'm sorry you feeling so down, but I hope you know none of us see you that way," I said placing a hand on my brother's shoulder, "I know something that will make you feel better."

"You do?" Sokka said.

--

--

--

--

He clapped his hands excitedly as I showed him to the door of a weapons shop.

"Shopping!" Sokka yelled.

As he ran off happily to the weapons, I walked over to another isle. I was tying on a pair of gloves when Aang approached me. My back was to the young Avatar as he spoke.

"What do you think?" he asked me.

I turned around to find him wearing an extremely stylized and complex suit of heavy, shiny armor.

"Pretty slick, huh?"

I widened my eyes in alarm.

"All I need to complete the outfit is a wind sword," he said.

I shielded my eyes from the shine of the armor.

"What's a wind sword?" I asked.

"It's where I get a sword handle. And then I just swing this around and bend air out like a blade," he explained.

He raised a sword handle and swung it around making whooshing noises.

"Yeah… nice," I said.

The heavy armor began to creak and fall over. Aang was unable to move anything but his arm. He began to panic. I tried to stop him from falling, but he and the armor hit the floor with a loud thud.

"I'll just stick to what I got," he said. "Can you help me get outta this thing, Katara?"

"Sure," I said pulling on the suit.

I finally got him out of that thing and he placed it back where he found it.

"Still was petty cool," he said eyeing me and raising an eyebrow.

"Dork," I said walking away over to Sokka, who was examining a sword.

Aang followed me and Toph walked over as well.

"That's what Sokka's talking about!" Sokka said.

"You have a good eye," said the shop keeper. "That's an original from Piandao, the greatest sword master and sword maker in Fire Nation history. He lives up in the big castle up the road from here."

The shop keeper walked off to help another costumer.

"That's it. That's what you needed all along, Sokka," Aang said.

"A sword?" Sokka asked.

"Not the sword… a master," Aang explained as Sokka picked up the sword off the rack and examined it. "We've all had masters to help us get better. You should see if you can study with Piandao."

"That's a great idea," I agreed. "I could've never gotten to where I am without Master Pakku. Everyone needs a teacher."

"I learned from badger moles. They don't talk, but they're still good teachers," Toph said.

Sokka pulled out the sword and examined the blade.

"It would be nice to be a master swordfighter. Alright, I'll talk to him," he said.

--

--

--

--

The next morning Sokka made his way to the castle as the three of us stayed at camp with Appa and Momo. Appa was taking a nap under the makeshift roof. We were lying on our backs in a circle. Momo ran over and lay down next to me.

"What should we do today?" Aang asked.

"I'm tapped out. I already picked my toes, twice," Toph said.

"Twice?"

"The first time was for cleaning, but the second time's just for the sweet picking sensation."

"Sokka's been in charge of the schedule. I'm not sure what we should be doing?" I said.

Toph picked her nose. "Plus, it's so hot today."

"How hot is it?" Aang said trying to start a joke.

"I don't know," Toph said. "Real hot?"

I decided to try it out.

"It's so hot, it's so hot… Momo is shedding like Appa! Huh, huh?" I said petting Momo and flicking away tufts of fur.

Aang scratched his head. No one laughed. I sighed.

"I guess jokes don't run in the family," he said.

"Oh, everyone's a critic. At least it's better then the hair joke!" I snapped.

"I was trying to cheer Sokka up," Aang protested sitting up.

"I have an idea," Toph said.

"What?" Aang and I said.

"Mud fight!" she said throwing a pile of mud in my face.

"It's on!" Aang said.

"You know it is!" I said bending the mud onto Toph.

"Stop!" Aang said.

"What now?" Toph said bending it back.

"The creek nearby has more mud, we can go there!" he said excitedly jumping onto his feet and running.

"Beat you there!" I said pushing Toph playfully and running after Aang.

"I don't think so!" Toph yelled after me.

I felt the ground rumble under my feet. Aang and I turned to see Toph on san earth ball that was tearing over to us.

"Run!" Aang laughed.

I was laughing with him as we dove into the creek. Toph's ball broke as she fell in. We all resurfaced laughing. The creek wasn't too deep. It was shallow enough for Toph to stand in. I felt the mud under my toes. I bended it upward and at Aang. The force of it was so strong he fell over. I fell over laughing. But Toph sent a pile of mud at me. I was knocked over into the water. My clothes were dirty and soaking.

"Wait!" I said.

"What?" Toph said sending another pile at Aang.

"Let me change into my bathing suit," I said.

"Yea, me too," Aang said standing up.

"Aang, you have no shirt on," I said.

"So? I don't wanna get my pants wet or dirty. What would Sokka expect?" he said.

"Good point," Toph said bending off mud.

I did too. So did Aang.

"Let's go to camp and change," I suggested.

After we did, we went back to the creek running and laughing and throwing mud at each other. It cooled us off, but after a while we go tired. After we cleaned off our suits and pulled our clothes back on. Aang pulled out a map.

"So where are we going next?" I asked him sitting down next to him. "We're starting here."

I pointed to one of the islands.

"No we're on this island," Aang said pointing to another.

Toph was lying down. "You noodle- brains don't know what you're doing. I miss Sokka.

"Ooh! I got one! If you miss him so much, why don't you marry him?" I said.

Toph rolled over. Aang blew away some flies.

"Jokes really don't run in the family," Toph said.

I sighed and lay on my back. Aang lay next to me.

"Relax, I'm not so good either," he said.

I turned my head to him.

"Oh yea?" I said.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know," Aang said looking at me.

"I don't?"

"No, I was never the best jokester at the Southern Air Temple. That was Gyatso," Aang said smiling.

But he frowned slightly.

"Aang, it's okay. Gyatso sounds like a great man. But you've got to remember, the reason we're on this mission is for the Airbenders. When you win, you'll win for them," I said.

"Thanks Katara, I'm glad I can always count on you to make me feel better."

"I'm here for you, always. You're my best friend."

Aang smiled. "I'll be there to repay the favor."

We jumped when Toph's snoring filled the air. We turned and looked at her. She was out cold. Aang turned to me.

"Wanna join her?" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"I mean, do you wanna take a nap?" he said lying back down.

"I am pretty tired. Sure," I said closing my eyes and lying down a well.

I fell asleep almost instantly.

"Sokka's coming!" Toph said.

Aang and I both woke up and gasped, smiling.

Sokka was walking up the hill over to us.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing?" Sokka said.

The three of us ran over to Sokka and hugged him.

"Sokka!" Aang said.

"You're back!" Toph exclaimed.

"We missed you so much!" I said.

"Say something funny!" Aang said after we let go of him.

"Funny how?" Sokka asked.

Aang and I laughed for some reason.

"What's their deal?" Sokka asked Toph.

"I don't know. They missed you or something. I didn't care," Toph said turning away.

I saw her blush lightly and smile.

"Thanks," Sokka said. "That warms my heart. Anyway, I need some help."

We followed him to the crater.

"Help me bring the meteor up to the mansion. It's for my sword," Sokka said.

--

--

--

--

Aang and I pushed the meteor up the hill as Toph used her Earthbending to help us. Sokka led the way to the doors. He ran up to it and banged on both of the knockers. An elderly man with black hair in a topknot and a moustache and beard. He was dressed in a elaborate gown and had a sword behind his back. I expected he was Piandao.

"Who's this?" he asked Sokka referring to us.

"Oh, these are my friends. Just other good Fire Nation folks," Sokka said.

Piandao bowed to us.

"Do you think we can make a sword out of a meteorite?" Sokka asked the master.

Piandao placed a hand on the meteor and examined it.

"We'll make a sword unlike any other," he said.

Sokka took the meteor over to make the sword. Aang and I took peeks at him to see how he was doing. Finally, the next morning, Sokka's space sword was ready. We followed Sokka into a hall into a room in the main building. Aang, Toph, and I sat behind Sokka and his butler stood behind Piandao.

"Sokka, when you first arrived, you were so unsure. You even seemed down on yourself. But I saw something in you right away. I saw a heart as strong as a lion turtle, and twice as big. And as we trained, it wasn't your skills that impressed me," Piandao said as his butler handed him Sokka's sword. "No, it certainly wasn't your skills. You showed something beyond that."

Piandao unleashed the sword and showed it's black blade.

"Creativity, intelligence, versatility… these are the traits that define a great swordsman. And these are the traits that define you," he said placing the cover back on the sword and giving it to Sokka. "You told me you didn't know you were worthy, but I believe you are more worthy than any man I have ever trained."

Sokka took the sword and looked at it sadly.

"I'm sorry, Master. You're wrong. I am not worthy. I'm not who you think I am. I'm not from the Fire Nation. I'm from the Southern Water Tribe," Sokka admitted.

What was he doing!? The three of us gaped at him with shock and disbelief.

"I led so I could learn from you. I'm sorry," he finally said handing the sword back to the master.

Piandao frowned and turned away, not taking the sword.

"I'm sorry, too," he said.

Then Piandao quickly turned around and swung his sword at Sokka. Sokka stood up and blocked the blade with his own sword. We got up to help him but he raised his hand to stop us.

"No, this is my fight, alone," he said.

The master led Sokka to the outside courtyard. The three of us and the butler watched from the upper part of the building. They took their stances. The fight began. They kept swinging at each other, Sokka ran off to a bridge he jumped from railing to railing.

"Excellent! Using your superior agility against an older opponent… _smart_," Piandao said.

He charged at my brother, striking at him pushing Sokka up a large stair case Sokka blocked each attack . But he was soon up against the wall of the stairway. He blocked another go from Piandao, then ducked a few slices. Then he jumped off the wall with his legs, propelling himself toward the master. Piandao blocked the sword and Sokka cart wheeled off and up the stairs.

"Good use of terrain… fighting from the high ground," Piandao said.

Sokka swung at Piandao, who parries and swung at Sokka. He thrust his sword at my brother, who pinned the blade down under his own, weighted down under his feet. The master tried to pry his sword out. He leaned forward and pushed his sword upward, throwing Sokka off. Sokka stumbled backward and hit bamboo. Aang and I winced at the sight. Toph winced as she felt his vibrations. Soon the two of them disappeared into the forest.

"Can you see them?" Aang asked me trying to look into the bamboo.

"No," I said trying to do the same.

We suddenly heard Piandao shout.

"Yes, use your surroundings. Make them fight for you!"

Sokka suddenly ran out of the forest into the courtyard screaming in terror. Piandao suddenly appeared in front of my brother and poked his sword out, trying to make Sokka run into it. Sokka slid under it and stabbed his sword in the ground and flung dirt at Piandao, blinding him.

"Very resourceful," he said.

He turned his head and listened for any noise. Sokka raised his sword and slowly backed up but stepped on a stray twig, snapping it. The master turned over to Sokka's direction and flung Sokka's sword out of his hand Sokka tripped over and the master pointed his sword at Sokka's head. Toph, Aang, and I jumped off the balcony and landed in the courtyard and took our stances. We ran over but Piandao removed his sword away.

"Excellent work, Sokka," he said.

Sokka looked at Piandao curiously. Then he signaled to the butler, who threw the scabbard of Piandao's sword down. Piandao pointed his blade up and the cover flew onto it.

"I think I'm a little old to be fighting the Avatar," he said.

The three of us looked at each other in surprise and came out of our bending stances.

"How did you know?" Aang asked him.

Sokka stood up as the butler came over with a drink and a cloth for the master.

"Oh, I've been around a while," Piandao answered taking the cloth and wiping his face, then he took the drink. "Of course, I knew from the beginning that Sokka was Water Tribe. You might want to think of a better Fire Nation cover name. Try 'Lee'. There's a million 'Lees'".

The master sipped his drink.

"But why would you agree to train someone from the Water Tribe?" I asked.

"The way of the sword doesn't belong to any one Nation. Knowledge of the arts belongs to us all," Piandao explained giving his sword to the butler.

He walked over to Sokka's sword and picked it up. Then he gave it to Sokka.

"Sokka, you must continue your training on your own. If you stay on this path, I know that one day, you will become an even greater master than I am," he said smiling.

Sokka and Piandao bowed to each other. We left the castle after that.

"Wait!" shouted the butler running after us. "The Master wanted you to have this, as something to remember him by."

He gave Sokka a small brown bag. We bowed goodbye. Sokka opened the bag and revealed a Pai Sho tile.

"It's a Pai Sho tile," Sokka said.

"The white lotus. Hm," Aang said.

"What does it mean?" I asked.

"I have no idea," Sokka replied. "Ooh! That reminds me. Toph, I thought you might like this, since you never got a chance to bend space earth before."

He pulled out a chunk of the meteor and handed it to Toph.

"Sweet! Check this out!" she said.

She bended it into a swirl, then a star, then a splat. We walked off down the trail.

"You know, I don't think there's such a thing as 'space earth'. If it's from space, then it's not really 'earth,'" I said.

"Must you ruin everything?" he asked me tartly.

"I can't believe I missed you," I said shaking my head.


	5. The Beach

**This chapter is going to be a little shorter because this doesn't focus on them. I'll try my best. Thanks!**

We were tired. We decided to take a day off and have a nice day of swimming. We changed into our suits and played in the water. Aang and I kept splashing each other every chance we got. The water wasn't deep. It was nice and shallow but deep enough to jump into, unlike the creek that we never told Sokka about. I was stretching out my arms until I felt a splash on my back. I looked over and saw Aang duck under the water.

"I saw you!" I said.

"I didn't," Toph said joking around, splashing her feet in the water.

Sokka was lying on his back floating. Aang resurfaced and looked at me with an evil grin. I tackled him and splashed him. We were laughing as we stood up. He bended water back at me, knocking me under. I used Waterbending to breath under water by putting a bubble over my head. I swam silently behind him, jumped out of the water and scared him sending him flying. Sokka and I were laughing so hard it hurt our sides.

"No sneak attacks!" he said landing back in the water.

"I set the rules you dork," I said bending water at him.

"You never said that!" Aang protested sending it back.

"I said it in my head," I snapped playfully splashing him, spraying Toph by accident.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"Sorry," Aang and I said in unison.

I took that chance to attack him again.

After hours of that, Aang relaxed on his back with Momo on his stomach. I waded in the water wringing out my hair.

"Aang, I know swimming's fun and all, but do you really think you should be exposing yourself like that? Cover up!" Toph said.

"What? I'm wearing trunks," Aang said.

"I know… it's your tattoos I'm worried about. What if someone sees you?" she argued.

"There are walls all around us. It's completely safe," I reassured Toph.

Aang looked behind him to see water rapids going down a tunnel. Aang floated into the tunnel. I could hear his laughing as it echoed against the walls. After a while, he jumped back up to us.

"Katara, you've got to try it!" he said to me grabbing my hand.

"Aang, I'm okay," I said.

"Please!? You've got to try it!" he pleaded.

"Okay," I said.

Momo flew off Aang's head, frightened. Aang and I slipped into the tunnel. I screamed at first but then I found myself laughing with Aang as we sped down the tunnel. When we reached the end, we cannonballed through the air and into a basin of water. When we resurfaced, we were both laughing.

"That was fun, but how do I get back up?" I asked him.

He placed a hand around my waist and picked me up like he did when I first met him. When we escaped out of the Fire Nation ship.

"Ready? Hold on tight," he said.

He jumped up with Airbending, hopping from rock to rock.

"Wanna go again?" he asked me landing in the water letting me go.

"I need to catch my breath," I said walking over to the rocks on the water.

"I'll be back," he said zooming into the tunnel.

"How was it?" Toph asked me as I sat with her.

"Exhilarating. Just rushing through the rapids with him, laughing. It was amazing," I said and lay down on my back, sunbathing.

"It sounds like love to me," Toph said.

"You're one to talk. Who smiled and blushed at Sokka?"

She growled through her teeth.

"You saw that?"

"I have eyes… oops, sorry," I said.

Toph sighed. "It's okay."

Aang hopped back up.

"Ready?" he asked me, out of breath.

"Yes," I replied getting up and wading over to the rapid's entrance.

"Okay, on three. One, two, three!" he said and we jumped into the hole.

We laughed as we sped down the rapids. I took my knees up to my chest and hugged them. Aang did the same. The ending came and we cannonballed into the basin. He lifted me up and we jumped back over.

"I've had enough," he said lowering me.

"Me too," I said, breathing hard.

We began to walk to the rocks. As we passed the tunnel, I pushed Aang and he went speeding down the tunnel.

"Katara!" I heard him shout.

I began to laugh.

He hopped back up the cliffs a few minutes after.

"You jerk!" he shouted playfully.

"You deserve it!" I said exiting the water.

I wrung the water from my hair and looked to the sky. It was turning a light purple. Aang, also noticing, turned to me.

"We still have time," he assured me.

"I guess," I said.

We heard loud snoring. We turned to see Sokka asleep. Aang got another evil look on his face. He looked at me and nodded to the water. Realizing his intentions, I smiled. We both bended the water onto him. He screamed an spluttered out the water.

"Guys! What the heck?" he said.

Even Toph was cracking up.

"You're so immature!" Sokka shouted angrily.

"Too bad," I said.

Sokka growled and went back to sleep.

"Should we do it again?" Aang asked me.

"I think Toph is handling that," I said.

She was standing up, taking an Earthbending stance. She kicked her foot, dragging her heel on the ground and Pushed the ground under Sokka. He went flying through the air and landed on Appa's head.

"UGH! Cut it out!" he shouted.

Aang fell over laughing. I held onto my knees to support myself. Toph was lying on her back, hands on her head, feet kicking in the air. Sokka muttered to himself and took his nap on the bison's head.

"Nice one, Toph!" I said.

Aang wiped tears from his eyes.

"Yeah, real nice," he said.

"It's what I do," Toph said calming herself down and sitting up.

"Tell me about it," I agreed.

--

--

--

--

Night soon fell over us. We spread out our mats for sleeping. I fell asleep next to Aang on my right, Sokka on my left. Toph was in front of me. We slept in an X shape.

"Guys," Toph said waking us up, "you're all gonna think I'm crazy, but it feels like a metal man is coming."

Suddenly a bright light shown over us. Aang squinted and looked toward the light source. A man with a metal arm, metal leg, and a tattooed eye on his forehead stood over us on the cliffs. He breathed in and then exhaled. Aang ran forward as some sort of beam of light came out of the man's third eye. It aimed right toward Aang but instead hit some nearby cliffs. They exploded. We were blown back. Toph steadied herself and sent a large herd of rocks at the man. He sent another blast that made her rocks explode. I tried to stop the next explosion with water but it ended up to turn into steam. He walked out of the steam. He shot again making more rocks explode. We hid behind a rock, crouching and covering our heads.

"This is crazy! How can we beat a guy that blows things up with his mind?" Sokka yelled over the blows.

Aang crawled forward. "We can. Jump on Appa! I'll try to distract him."

I grabbed our mats and then hopped on Appa and helped Toph on. Momo flew onto my shoulder and Sokka jumped onto his head and whipped his reigns.

"Yip, yip!" he shouted and the bison flew over a field of rock pillars.

I watched Aang being chased in horror. He fought him as best as he could. Soon I couldn't see Aang. The man clanked forward looking for him. Aang suddenly burst through a pillar and flew through the air. Appa flew under him and Aang landed in his saddle, in my arms. I held him tightly.

"I'm okay," he said out of breath.

Momo hopped onto his shoulder. I let go of Aang.

"Well that was random," Toph said referring to the man.

"I don't think so," I said looking at Aang. "I get the feeling he knows who we are."


	6. The Avatar and the Fire Lord

**This is also going to be kind of short due to the story. But I will once again, try my best!**

Appa flew threw the air as Aang made his cloud camo again.

"Where are we going again?" I asked him.

"Roku's island. He wants me to talk to him. There it is now! That's it," Aang replied.

"But there's nothing there," I said.

We landed on the island and Aang blew back the camo. Toph jumped off.

"Yes, there is," she said. "An entire village. Hundreds of houses. All completely buried in ash."

"Wow," Sokka said looking about.

I fell to my knees and felt some soft ash. I picked it up and then opened my palm and it blew away in the breeze.

"I should get ready," Aang said pulling off his shirt and headband.

He also tugged off his shoes. He walked over to a cliff that over looked he ocean. He placed his knuckles together and his arrow started to glow, then it faded.

"Is that the Avatar State?" Sokka asked me.

"No. He glows for a longer time," I said.

"What?" Toph said.

"Forget it. I'm gonna walk on the beach," I said leaving the three.

--

--

--

--

I sat along the edge of the water as its waves crashed onto the water and lightly made its way to shore. I picked up the water with my bending and bended it into a heart. I turned it into ice and let it fall into my hand. The ice heart was hallow and light. I crushed it and bended it back into liquid.

"Hey, Sugar Queen," I heard Toph say.

I looked around. She was approaching me.

"Hi Toph," I replied as she sat next to me.

She bended some ash up to her hand. It moved like a snake up to her palm. She gabbed the end and the ash still snaked around.

"It's so weird not being chased around," I said. "We haven't seen anyone trying to kill us."

"Wrong, that creepy dude was trying to bomb us," Toph said. "How can you forget? You held your boyfriend tightly."

"Oh yea," I said. "And he's not my boyfriend."

"Sure whatever," Toph said.

"I think you like Sokka," I teased.

"Shut up!" she snapped and the ash hardened with her anger.

I opened my palm and the water trickled down my arm.

"Sorry, I just… never mind," I said.

"It's fine," Toph said and the ash softened.

I bended more water and turned that into another hallow heart. I kept it floating above my palm.

"I feel like a lot of things are standing on my shoulders," I admitted and rotated the heart around.

"Like what?"

"Like the mission is pressing up against me. What if we loose? What if Aang gets killed, What if you or Sokka gets killed. I would be heart broken if any of my friends died."

"Katara, relax. We'll win and Aang will bring peace, balance, and love to this world. We'll throw all the sissy enemies we've faced in prison and we'll repair the world and make it a better place."

"You seem so confident."

"I'm not confident, I just know. But if I'm fighting along side powerful people like you and Sokka and Aang, I know that we will win."

"I guess so."

"You guess?"

"I'm just unsure," I finally said.

I let the heart slowly drop into my hand. I let the sun melt it and then I threw the water back into the ocean.

"C'mon. Let's go see how Aang's doing," I said getting up.

"Okay," Toph agreed and got up as well.

We walked up to the cliff were Aang was. Suddenly he got up, eyes still closed and crouched in a strange way. He began to grunt then relief spread across his face. I was very alarmed.

"Do they have bathrooms in the Spirit World?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact, they do not," Sokka said.

"How would you know? Or did you read that in the Spirit Library?" Toph asked him.

"Oh, I know that for a fact. You see, I was trapped in the Spirit world for 24 hours," Sokka explained.

"Oh yea," I said grinning.

Aang sat back down and kept meditating.

"How can you stand him?" Sokka asked me nodding at Aang.

"What do you mean?" I replied confused.

"You somehow handle his dorkiness and goofiness and get along fine."

"You guys get along," I said. "And when did that come up. He's been a dorky kid ever since I found him in the ice berg."

That wasn't true. He's really changed. He has become more wise and powerful. But he still has fun with me. I love how he can handle two jobs: being the Avatar and being a human twelve year old. But he was also my best friend. I loved joking around with him. I loved to tackle him and play around with him in the water. He was like a little brother. But just because I have a crush on him doesn't mean I still can't act protectively towards him. If he's in trouble, I'll help him at any cost.

"So how long do you think he'll be?" Sokka said.

"I don't know. The solstice isn't over yet," I said looking at the sky.

"I'm getting hungry," he complained clutching his stomach.

"Look in Appa's saddle. There should be food," Toph said.

Sokka sighed and walked over to Appa.

"Yay! Aw. It's fruit," Sokka said.

"If you're hungry, eat it!" I said.

I heard a crunch. I looked over and Sokka had taken a large bite out of a fruit. I shook my head.

"He's hopeless," I whispered to Toph.

She giggled.

Sokka walked over to us, wiping off the fruit's juice on the back of his hand.

"I needed that," he said happily.

"Good. You're buying lunch tomorrow," I said.

"What!?" he snapped.

"That was for all of us to share. But I guess not."

Toph laughed.

"You are an idiot!"

Sokka gave her an unpleased look.

"Thanks," he said sarcastically.

Suddenly, Aang's eyes opened.

"Aang! How was it?" I asked realizing the sun was setting.

Aang explained everything. All of our eyes turned from wonder to disbelief.

"You mean, after all Roku and Sozin went through together… even after Roku showed him mercy, Sozin still betrayed him like that?" I said.

"It's like these people are born bad," Toph said.

"No, that's wrong. I don't think that was the point of what Roku showed me at all," Aang disagreed.

"Then what was the point?" Sokka asked.

"Roku was just as much Fire Nation as Sozin was, right? If anything, their story proves anyone's capable of great good and great evil. Everyone, even the Fire Lord and the Fire Nation have to be treated like they're worth giving a chance. And I also think it was about friendships," Aang explained.

"Do you really think friendships can last more then one lifetime?" Toph asked.

Aang took her hand. "I don't see why not."

I took the other.

"Well, scientifically speaking, there's no way to prove that-," Sokka began.

"Oh, Sokka, just hold hands!" I said.

He took mine and we all stared out into the ocean.


	7. The Runaway

"How could you do this to me? You betrayed me!" the caught Toph yelled at me.

"You brought this on yourself. I had no choice," I said turning away as the helpless Earthbender was dragged away.

--

--

_Three days earlier. _

--

--

Toph and I faced each other in fighting stances, ready for combat. Aang put on his headband over his eyes in the middle of us.

"Okay! I'm ready for some training," he said.

He took his own fighting stance and Toph bended several columns of rock at him. He dodged them with ease. I sent a water whip at him and he also avoided it, sending it back as well as sending a boulder at Toph, who caught it.

"Good job, Twinkle Toes, Visualize- then attack!" Toph said propelling the boulder back.

Aang sank into the ground avoiding it. Instead, it hit me. I got up.

"Maybe you should take your own advice, Toph!" I snapped.

"What's the matter? Can't handle a little dirt, Madame Fussy Britches?" she taunted.

I drenched Toph with a wave.

"Oh, sorry, did I splash you, _mud slug_?!"

Furious, we zoomed toward each other on ice and earth. We collided and fell off with shrieks of rage. With our bending colliding, we created mud. We began to wrestle in it. It was way unlike the mud fight we had with Aang.

"Hungry for a mud pie?" Toph yelled and kicked mud in my face.

"I'll give you a mud pie!" I screamed.

I bended Toph to the ground. Toph sprung back up and Earthbended me into the air. We're about to have another go but-

"Uh, guys, I thought we were supposed to be training _me_," he said.

"Very well, pupil. I believe we've had enough training for today," I said walking away to clean up.

When I returned to camp there was a note from Sokka.

_Out to go shopping. Be back soon. Please make dinner._

_- Sokka_

I sighed and turned to the cooking pot. I stirred some soup and by the time I was finished, the three of them came back laughing. They threw down some groceries at my feet, proudly.

"Where did you guys get the money to buy all this stuff?" I asked.

"Toph got us money. She scammed one of those guys that moves the shells around all sneaky- like," Aang answered.

"She used Earthbending to win the game. Classic," Sokka said.

"_Ah_, so she cheated," I corrected.

"Hey, I only cheated because he was cheating. I cheated a cheater. What's wrong with that?" Toph asked me.

"I'm just saying this isn't something we should make a habit of doing," I said.

"Why because it's fun, and you _hate_ fun?" Toph snapped.

"I don't hate fun!" I argued picking up Momo and placed him on the top of my head. "See? Fun."

Momo slid off my head and squawked.

"Katara, I'll personally make you an Avatar promise that we won't make a habit of doing these scams," Aang said lifting his headband to reveal his arrow and bowed to me.

Apparently, he didn't keep his promise.

"Guys," I said the next day, "I think these habits have gone far enough. If you keep doing them, something bad is gonna happen."

"Could you, for once, stop being such a sourpuss and just lighten up?" Toph said to me.

"Oh , I'm sorry. You think I should be more like you? Like some wild child?" I said.

"Yeah, maybe. Maybe then, you'd see how great we have it. I mean, look at us. We're traveling around the world, making easy money, having fun, with no parents to tell us what to do."

"Ah, I see. You're acting like this because of you're parents."

"Whatever."

"They were controlling over you, so you ran away, and now you act like your parents don't exist. You act like you hate them, but you don't. You just feel guilty."

"I _do_ hate them," Toph argued.

"I don't think so. I think you miss them. But you just don't wanna deal with that, so instead, you act like this crazy person," I said.

"Look. I ran away to help Aang."

"You know what? It doesn't matter. These scams are putting us all at risk, and we don't need that. We already have some third- eyed freak after us!"

"Speaking of that third- eyed freak," Sokka said, "I think I came up with a good name for him. What do you think of… 'Sparky- Sparky Boom Man'! Just think about it."

"We have enough money!" I shouted at Toph, ignoring Sokka. "You need to stop this."

"I'll stop when I wanna stop, and not when you tell me!" she protested and stalked off.

"Speaking of money, I'm off to spend some," Sokka said.

He followed Toph into town. I rounded on Aang.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing, let's practice Waterbending," I said.

"Okay."

We went down the cliffs and onto some rocks on the water. We passed water towards each other.

"You didn't keep your promise," I said.

"I'm sorry, but it's so tempting. I do think you're right. I'll stop," Aang said.

There was a look in his eyes that said he was telling the truth.

"Okay. Thanks. It makes me feel better that you aren't a part of it," I said truthfully.

Aang smiled. "You worry to much."

I heard the voices of Toph and Sokka on the cliffs. Aang and I stopped practicing and walked back up to camp. Sokka had a messenger hawk perched on his shoulder.

"Sokka, tell me you didn't buy a bird," I pleaded.

"Not just a bird. A messenger bird! Now we can sent messages all over the world, even to Gran Gran," Sokka explained.

"Wow, how does it work?" Aang asked.

"Hm, uh, I never really thought about that. Hawky: Gran Gran, South Pole," Sokka said pointing but the bird shook its head in confusion. "I think he gets it."

Momo appeared on Aang's shoulder and hissed and dashed at his new rival. They fought on Sokka's head.

"Hawky! Make nice! Bad Hawky!" Sokka yelled.

--

--

--

--

Later that day, Sokka and Toph came back with their arms loaded with sacks of money. Aang, true to his word, stayed with me at camp.

"Well, look who decided to join us," I said. "Where have you two been? Off scamming again?"

"Yes, we were," Toph said.

"And I suppose you don't think what you're doing is dangerous at all?"

"No, I don't."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Well then, what's this?"

I flourished a wanted poster I found in her stuff before her.

"I don't _know_! I mean, seriously, what's _with_ you people? I'm _blind_!" she said.

"It's a wanted poster of you. 'The Runaway'. Is that what you're called now? Are you proud of this?" I said.

"Where'd you get that!?" Toph demanded.

"It doesn't matter where I got it. The fact is-."

"You went through my stuff! You had no right."

"Your stuff was messy, and I was just straightening up and I happened to stumble across it."

"That's a lie. You're _lying_ Katara."

"Fine! It's a lie. But you've been so out of control lately, I knew something was up. I knew you were hiding something, and you were."

Toph knocked the poster out of my hands and stormed off.

"Don't you walk away while I'm talking to you!" I yelled.

Toph halted. "Oh, really, _Mom_? Or what are you going to do? Send me to my room?"

"I wish I could."

"Well you can't! Because you're not my mom, and you're not their mom!" she said pointing to Aang and Sokka.

"I never said I was," I protested.

"No, but you certainly act like it. You think it's your job to boss everyone around, but it's not. You're just a regular kid like the rest of us. So stop acting like you can tell me what to do. I can do whatever I want!" Toph argued.

"I don't act that way. Sokka, do I act motherly?"

"Hey- I'm staying outta this one," he said raising his arms.

"What do you think, Aang? Do I act like a mom?"

Aang rubbed his eye nervously. "Well, I-."

"Stop rubbing your eye and speak clearly when you talk!" I commanded.

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

"I can't be around you right know!" Toph yelled.

"Well, I can't be around you!" I screamed.

We stormed off to different ends of the camp. After a while, I heard whispering. Then Sokka's hawk flew over with a message. I read it. I got do furious. I stood up and faced the boys.

"I know this is from you, Sokka! Toph can't write! Ugh, you're all driving me crazy!" I yelled and stalked off to the lake.

I slipped off my clothes and sat into the lake. I needed the water's relaxing temperature. Suddenly I heard Aang scream in pain.

"OW! Toph! Let go of my hair!"

"You need to talk to, Twinkle Toes," I heard Toph shout.

I saw Sokka's feet and legs dangle from the cliff above me. They were soon joined by Toph's and Aang's.

"So let me guess. You brought me over here to tell me your sister and your girlfriend isn't as bad as I make her out to be?" Toph said.

"Hey, you dragged me here against my will. And you know, she's not my girlfriend," Aang said.

"Save your breath. I know everything. So you still didn't answer me Snoozles."

"What? Oh. Nah, she's pretty much a pain," Sokka said and I scowled. "She's always got to be right about everything, and she gets all bossy, and involved, and in your business."

"Yeah, I don't know how you can deal with it," Toph said. "What do you think, Twinkle Toes."

"I guess so," he said unsurely.

"But actually, in a way, I rely on it," Sokka admitted.

"I don't understand," Toph said.

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Aang asked.

"When our mom died, that was the hardest time in my life. Our family was a mess, but Katara, she had so much strength. She stepped up and took on so much responsibility. She helped fill the void that was left by our mom," Sokka said.

"I guess I never really thought about that," Toph said.

"I'm gonna tell you something crazy. I never told anyone this before, but honestly, I'm not so sure what my mother looked like. It really seems like, my whole life, Katara's been the one looking out for me. She's always been the one that's there, and now, when I try to picture my mom, Katara's is the only face I can picture," Sokka said.

I felt tears roll down my face. There was a pause between them. Aang broke the silence.

"I have something to say. Airbenders… aren't born with moms and dads like you guys. Instead, we're given a parental guardian. Monk Gyatso was mine. I was so happy with him, but now he's gone. I never had a real mom or dad or family. And ever since Katara found me, she's been the one that's protecting me, caring for me, and she loves me like a son… or a brother… nothing more then that," he said.

His voice dropped at the last part.

"The truth is, sometimes Katara does act motherly, but that's not always a bad thing. She's compassionate and kind, and she loves and cares about me. You know, the real me. That's more than my own mom," Toph said.

I lowered my head in the water, in sadness and shame.

I heard a punch and two "ow"s.

"Don't ever tell her I said any of this," she demanded the boys.

"Hey my lips are sealed," Sokka promised.

"Me too," Aang said.

Sokka and Toph's feet left the cliff.

"Coming Aang?" Toph said.

"Be there in a sec," he said.

Toph's feet joined his again.

"Look, the way she was playing with you in the water a few days ago, is pretty romantic," Toph said.

I heard Aang sigh.

"I don't know, Toph. Maybe she doesn't feel the same way," he said.

My eyes widened.

"Look, if he does, she can hide it pretty well."

"Not helping."

"Sorry. But she acts like a teenager at times as well. I like it when she does. And when she was dancing with you, her vibrations and heartbeat was in time with yours. It's like you two have a unbreakable bond between you. Something more than friendship. It's like love," Toph said.

I blushed madly.

"Toph, she's fourteen. Besides, I can't just walk up to her and say 'Hey guess what? I love you!' and then kiss her!" Aang exclaimed.

"AANG! FOR SPIRIT'S SAKE! SHE LIKES YOU!! LOVES YOU EVEN! I KEPT THE SECRET FROM YOU BEFORE SHE TOLD ME! I KNEW IT ALL ALONG!" Toph screamed.

_I'm gonna kill her_, I thought.

"Okay. Wait, what?" he said.

"Ugh! You're hopeless!" she shouted getting up.

"Toph! Wait, you said it too fast!" Aang said.

He didn't get up.

"Katara, please? How can I tell you how I feel!? It seems impossible," he said.

_Never mind. If he couldn't tell, I'll tell him myself_, I thought.

--

--

--

--

I threw on my clothes with a million thoughts running threw my head. Aang did love me. I just had a crush. I walked up to the camp where Toph was talking to Sokka. They looked at me. I raised an eye brow. I turned to see Aang was still on the cliff.

"I'll be back," I said to them and walked towards Aang.

I sat down next to him.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked him.

I knew the answer all ready.

"No, I'm not. You and Toph fighting, I don't like that," he lied.

"You're not telling me the truth."

"Forget it. It's no big deal," he said getting up.

"Aang," I said following him. "I can tell it is. Is it something I can help you with?"

"I wish you could but… you'd be very surprised. That's all okay?"

"Okay."

I followed him back to camp. I walked up to Toph.

"Hi, Toph. Um, I wanted to-."

"Katara, stop. You don't have to apologize. I was the one being stupid. These scams are out of control, and I'm done with them," Toph said.

"Actually, I wasn't going to apologize. I was gonna say… I wanna pull a scam with you!" I announced slyly.

"What!? _You_ wanna pull a scam?" Toph asked in astonishment.

"Not just any scam… the ultimate scam! What do you say, Toph? Just you and me… on last go. You in?"

"You know I'm in! Now what's this idea of yours?"

"The plan is simple," I said picking up the wanted poster. "This wanted poster says you're worth a lot of money. Ten times more than you've made in all your scams. So I'm gonna turn you in and collect the reward. Then you Metalbend yourself out of jail, and we're on our way!"

--

--

--

--

The next day, the plan went into action, I stood under the statue of the Fire Lord and watched Toph run towards me. A net caught her, and she fell to the ground.

"How could you do this to me? You betrayed me!" she shouted.

"You brought this on yourself. I had no choice," I said turning away as the helpless Earthbender was dragged away.

The mayor walked over to me.

"You did the right thing by turning in the 'Runaway,'" he said.

"The right thing is its own reward," I said.

"Well, I'm happy to hear you say that."

"But… I still want the actual reward."

"Of course. Right this way," he said.

I followed the mayor to his office. He pulled out a moneybox but the door opened behind me.

"That's her. That's the girl you were looking for!" the mayor said pointing to me.

I turned around to find Sokka's "Sparky- Sparky Boom Man" standing over me. I gulped. Two guards came behind him and grabbed my arms. I tried to fight them off but they wrenched them behind my back. They carried me over to a wooden cage and opened the door. Toph was sitting with her arms crossed up against the wall. They threw me in, literally. Then the door fell and shut.

"Welcome to the party," Toph said sarcastically. "We're gonna have so much fun. This game is called jail break."

"Toph, I'm sorry. I didn't know it would come to this," I said sitting next to her. "The third- eyed freak threw me in here."

After a few moment of silence Toph's eyes widened.

"Wait. It's a trap!" she said.

"Really? No kidding. Is that why we're sitting in a wooden cage right now? Gee, how did you figure that one out?" I asked sarcastically.

"Not for _us_, Katara. We're the bait. He wants _Aang_."

"I can't believe I was so stupid! See, this is exactly why I'm against these scams. I knew this would happen."

"But… this was _your_ idea."

"I know. I wanted to show you that I'm not so motherly. I wanted to show you that I can have fun too."

"Katara, you are fun. The way you were playing with Aang in the water and that mud fight we had when Sokka was gone, that was fun. But, if nothing else, you're at least fun to argue with."

"I know your relationship with your parents is complicated, and I shouldn't have said what I said."

"It's okay. I was really mad when you said that because; well, because maybe it's true. I try not to think about it, but when I left, I probably really hurt them."

Toph began to cry. I felt so bad. I embraced the blind girl as she cried into my arms.

"I'm sorry," she said wiping tears away.

"It's okay, Toph. I know how you feel," I said.

Suddenly we heard bangs from above.

"Sokka! Watch out!" Aang's voice yelled.

"Oh no!" Toph said jumping up.

"What are we gonna do?" I said.

"I don't know! I wish we had some Earth or Water. We need bendables!" she said.

"What about your meteor bracelet? You could make a saw."

"I left it back at camp," she said plopping herself down on the floor. "I was worried they would take it."

I wiped sweat off my forehead. I suddenly had an idea. I stood up and began to run in place.

"Um, Katara… are you okay?"

"Just fine."

"Well, what are you doing?"

"I'm making my own water."

I dashed the sweat, now pouring from my face, against the cell's bars. It cut deep swipes into them.

"Katara! You're a genius! A sweaty, stinky genius!" she yelled happily as I bended more sweat at the bars.

Finally they broke apart.

"Yes!" Toph said punching her fist in the air.

We ran out of the prison to find Sokka.

"Sokka, where's Aang?" I asked him.

"This way," he said.

We followed him to see the man about to blast at Aang, who was on the floor, helpless. I sent the rest of my "water" at the man and froze it on his head.

"Aang, get up!" I yelled running to him helping him up.

"Let's get out of here!" Toph said running.

We followed her down the street.

"Hey, I got it! The perfect name for that guy! 'Combustion Man!'" Sokka said.

"Good job, Sokka. Now let's get out of here before 'Combustion Man' catches us!" Toph and I said in unison.

"See? It fits so well!"

--

--

--

--

Appa flew down to a brand new campsite that evening.

"Well, I'm exhausted. Hawky, how about you buddy? Yeah, you're such a lazy little bird," Sokka said getting out of the saddle.

"Katara, I need your help," Toph said.

"What is it Toph?" I asked her.

"I need you to write some things down for me. I want to send a letter to my parents."

I smiled. "I'll be happy to help."

I wrote the letter and Toph slipped it into Hawky's dispatch tube. I closed the cap and the hawk flew off.

"Hwy, where'd Hawky go?" Sokka said a few minutes later.


	8. The Puppet Master

As Appa was sleeping in a cave as the four of us sat around the campfire, telling ghost stories. So far, Aang had told a creepy story about a ghostly experience he had with a dead Airbender. Toph had told the legend of the haunting caverns of Oma and Shu. (Aang and I blushed when we heard the haunting story.) I told one of the howling mountain at the South Pole. Sokka told one about a man with a sword for a hand. It was his turn again. Although, there really wasn't any order to our turns.

"Suddenly they heard something down the hall, in the dark. Oooh… It came into the torch light. And they knew… The blade of Wing- Fun was haunted!! Aah- ah!" Sokka said as he dramatically pulled out his sword and wailed in a very weak attempt to be scary.

The rest of us were unimpressed.

"I think I liked 'man with a sword for a hand' better," Aang said.

"With him, Water Tribe slumber parties must stink," Toph said nodding at Sokka.

He lowered his sword in defeat.

"Your Cave of to Lovers story wasn't as good either. For your information, I had to live through it, with a bunch of hippies!" Sokka snapped.

"So? There are other versions. That happened to be the haunted version. There's also the lovey dovey version you three lived through and the song version," Toph said shrugging. "Still. Slumber parties must stink."

"No, wait, I got one, and this is a true Southern Water Tribe story," I said.

"Is this one of those 'a friend of my cousin knew some guy that this happened to' stories," Sokka asked me.

"No, it happened to Mom," I said. "One winter, when Mom was a little girl, a snowstorm buried the whole village for weeks. A month later, Mom realized she hadn't seen her friend Nini since the storm. So Mom and some others went to check on Nini's family. When they got there, no one was home, just a fire flickering in the fireplace. While the men went out to search, Mom stayed in the house. When she was alone, she heard a voice, 'It's so cold and I can't get warm.' Mom turned and saw Nini standing by the fire. She was blue, like she was frozen. Mom ran outside for help, but… when everyone came back, Nini was gone."

Aang wrapped Momo's ears around his heard nervously, Toph's eyes widened, and Sokka was hiding behind a tree trunk. He peered over.

"Where'd she go?" he asked.

"No one knows. Nini's house stands empty to this day. But sometimes, people see smoke rising from the chimney, like little Nini is still trying to get warm," I finished.

Toph gasped and placed a hand to the ground.

"Wait, guys did you hear that? I hear people under the mountain, and they're screaming.

Aang, Sokka, Momo and I huddled together, trembling in fear. But Sokka regained his composure. Aang and I still clutched each other. Momo was in the middle of us.

"Pft, nice try," Sokka said, playing it cool… at least trying to.

"No, I'm serious, I hear something," Toph argued.

"You're probably just jumpy from the ghost stories," I suggested nervously.

"It just stopped," Toph said quietly.

"All right, now I'm getting scared," Aang said to me.

"Hello, children," said a voice behind us.

Sokka, Aang, Momo, Toph, and I screamed. We ran over to Toph and huddled, extremely frightened. We saw an old women some through the darkness. She had long white hair and grey eyes.

"Sorry to frighten you, my name is Hama. You children shouldn't be out in the forest by yourselves at night. I have an inn nearby, why don't you come back there for some spiced tea and warm beds," Hama said kindly.

"Yes, please," Sokka whimpered thankfully.

Hama smiled and walked off. We followed her with Appa and Momo, over to her inn. Appa was put in the stable next to the inn. We sat in the dinning room as she served us tea.

"Thanks for letting us stay here tonight. You have a lovely inn," I said.

"Aren't you sweet," she said to me. "You know, you should be careful. People have been disappearing in those woods you were camping in."

"What do you mean, disappearing?" Sokka asked.

"When the moon turns full, people walk in, and they don't come out. Who wants more tea?" she said.

Hama looked at us. We all had frightened expressions on our face.

"Don't worry; you are all completely safe here. Why don't I show you to your rooms, and you can all get a good nights rest?"

We smiled and nodded.

"Do you mind if I have my own room?" Sokka said.

"There are four rooms. One is mine. Two are ones with a single bed. The other has two single beds," Hama explained as we followed her down the hall.

"I call a single!" Toph and Sokka yelled at the same time.

I shook my head. That means Aang and I have to share a room. I didn't mind It's just I'd rather to have a single.

"Fine, young lady," she said meaning Toph, "you go to the room on your right. Young man, your left. You two. Just ahead, first door on your right," she instructed.

We bowed goodnight and walked to our rooms.

"Do you find it odd?" he asked me as we made our way down he hall.

"Find what odd?" I said.

"That we're sharing a room?"

"No. We're best friends, Aang. I don't mind at all."

"Good. Because I don't want you to be uncomfortable," Aang said.

"What are you, my boyfriend who's worried about my well being?" I asked as I opened the door.

"No, I just wanna be sure your comfortable having a sleep talker in your room."

I laughed as I walked to my bed.

"You do that too?"

" 'Too'?" he said.

"I, um, kind of do that too," I admitted.

Aang laughed with me.

"Wow, I never thought about how much we have in common," he said.

"We have a lot in common, Aang. We always did."

"I guess," he said pulling off his shirt and untying his headband.

"Goodnight," I said as I slipped into bed.

"'Night," he said covering his head with the sheets.

Soon, the room was filled with his snoring.

"Get, off me Sokka. I don't wanna play your hunting game. Get off my back. I don't eat meat," he mumbled.

I tried to hold in my giggles.

"Help, Katara. Please, get your annoying brother off my back."

I smiled and closed my eyes.

--

--

--

--

The next morning, I woke Aang up.

"What's going on?" he said quickly and sleepily sitting up.

"Get up. Oh, yes, one more thing: Did I get Sokka off your back or did I play along?" I teased.

Aang blushed. "You got him off my back."

"Good. Get dressed, Hama wants to go shopping," I said leaving the room.

"Okay," he said lying back down.

"You're not much of a summer morning person, are you?"

"Nope. Not at this time of year."

"Get up. Now!" I snapped playfully.

"Yes, Mom," he said smiling.

I sighed and smiled.

"Your brother is asleep, help me wake him," Hama said to me as I met her in the hall.

"Sure. I had to do this all the time at home," I said.

I followed Hama down the hall and into Sokka's room. He was on the floor, asleep.

"Wakey- wakey," Hama said.

Sokka woke up, rubbing his eyes in annoyance.

"Time to go shopping."

He grumbled and got up.

--

--

--

--

At the market, we got a bunch of stuff with Hama. At the last stand, Hama pained an old merchant named, Mr. Yao. He smiled and waved goodbye.

"That Mr. Yao seems to have a thing for you," I said. "Maybe we should go back and see if he'll hive us free komodo sausages."

"You'd have me use my feminine charms to take advantage of that poor man? I think you and I are going to get along swimmingly," Hama replied with a grin.

"Why not worth giving it a try? I do that all the time to my friend," I said meaning Aang.

It's true. With just the right amount of smiling, words, and kindness, Aang will cave in and give in to anything I ask. I like that.

"To the boy with the headband?"

"Yes, I think he's the one with a thing for me."

"Possibly," Hama said turning to the others. "Why don't you take those back to the inn? I just have to run a few more errands. I'll be back in a while."

"This is a mysterious little town you have here," Sokka said into Hama's face.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Mysterious town, for mysterious children," she said with a grin.

--

--

--

--

The four of us walked into the inn. We walked into the kitchen to put the groceries away.

"That Hama seems a little strange… Like she knows something, or she's hiding something," Sokka said.

"That's ridiculous. She's a nice woman who took us in and gave us a place to stay. She kind of reminds me of Gran Gran," I said taking out the groceries.

"But what did she mean about that comment, 'mysterious children'?" he asked suspiciously.

I turned around to face my obnoxious brother.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because she found four strange kids camping in the woods at night?" I said sarcastically. "Doesn't that seem a little mysterious?"

Sokka thought for a moment.

"I'm gonna take a look around," he concluded.

He walked out of the kitchen as the three of us followed him. We went down the hall as he looked around.

"Sokka. Sokka! What are you doing? You can't just snoop around someone's house!" I protested.

"It'll be fine," he said opening Hama's bedroom.

Finding nothing in there, he shut it.

"She can be home any second," Aang said nervously.

"Sokka, you're gonna get us all in trouble, and this is just plain rude!" I said.

"I'm not finished yet," Sokka said.

He found a cabinet in the wall. He tried to wrench the doors open, but they were stuck.

"C'mon! Budge!" he yelled.

Sokka yanked at the handles. Suddenly, puppets flew out along with the door. They were held in place by their strings. But we all yelped anyway. Sokka jumped back and drew his sword. He put his back to the wall and slid to the floor.

"Okay, that's pretty creepy," Aang admitted.

I closed the doors. "So… she's got a hobby. There's nothing weird about that. Sokka, you've looked enough."

He didn't listen and went up a flight of stairs. Toph, Aang, and I joined him upstairs. It was a dark attic with a single door. Sokka tugged on the knob, it was locked.

"Just an ordinary, puppet- loving innkeeper, huh? Then why does she have a locked door up here?" Sokka asked me.

"Probably to keep people like you from snooping through her stuff," I said angrily.

"We'll see," Sokka said looking through the keyhole. "It's empty except for a little chest."

"Maybe it's treasure!" Toph said excitedly.

Aang and I frowned at her as Sokka smiled gleefully. He placed his sword's tip in the lock to pick at it.

"Sokka, what are you doing? You're breaking into a private room!" I snapped.

"I have to see what's in there," he argued.

The door clicked and Sokka put away his sword. He walked and we followed him in.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Aang protested.

Sokka picked up the chest. He tried to open it but it was locked.

"Maybe there's a key somewhere," he said looking around the room.

"Oh! Hand it here," Toph said.

Sokka gave the chest to her. She took her space bracelet off and bended it into a key. She placed it in the lock and began to turn it. I looked over Toph's shoulders, blinking nervously.

"Guys, I don't know about this," Aang said.

"This is crazy, I'm leaving," I said.

"Suit yourself. Do it Toph," Sokka said.

I began to walk away until I heard the click of the box. I couldn't help myself and ran over. We all gathered around the box and tried to open it together but-

"I'll tell you what's in the box," Hama's voice said.

We all screamed and turn to see her. We realized we were caught and lowered our heads with guilt. Sokka handed her the box. Hama opened the chest and pulled out a simple blue comb. It looked like one I have, one out of whale bone. Hama smiled cheerfully as she held it.

"An old comb?" Sokka said in disbelief.

"It's my greatest treasure. It's the last thing I own from growing up in the Southern Water Tribe," Hama said.

A wave of shock went through Sokka and I as we looked at each other surprised.

"You're from the Southern Water Tribe?" I asked Hama turning to her.

"Just like you," she said.

"How'd you know?"

"I heard you talking around your campfire/"

"But, why didn't you tell us?" Sokka asked.

"I wanted to surprise you. I bought all this food today so I could fix you a big, Water Tribe dinner. Of course, I can't get all the ingredients I need here, but ocean kumquats are a lot like sea prunes, if you stew them long enough," Hama explained.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Aang grimace.

"Great," he said completely grossed out.

"I knew I felt a bond with you right away," I said happily.

"And I knew you were keeping a secret, so I guess we're both right," Sokka said.

I punched him in the arm.

"But I'm sorry we were sneaking around," he said rubbing his muscle painfully.

"Apology accepted. Now let's get cooking.

--

--

--

--

At dinner that night, Hama placed a bowl at the table.

"Who wants five- flavored soup?" she asked.

We all raised our hands and Hama… Waterbended the liquid into our bowls! I was so excited.

"You're a Waterbender! I've never met another Waterbender from our tribe," I said.

"That's because the Fire Nation wiped them all out. I was the last one," Hama said sadly.

"So how'd you end up here," Sokka asked.

"I was stolen from my home. It was over sixty years ago when the raids started. They came again and again, each time rounding up more of our Waterbenders, taking them captive. We did our best to hold them of, but our numbers dwindled as the raids continued. Finally… I too was captured. I was led away in chains. The last Waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe," she explained.

I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"They put us in terrible prisons here in the Fire Nation. I was the only one who managed to escape," she said.

"How did you get away? And why stay here in the Fire Nation?" Sokka said.

"I'm sorry. It's too painful to talk about it anymore," Hama said.

"We completely understand," I said. "We lost our mother in a raid."

"Oh you poor things," she said patting my hand.

Aang and Sokka lowered their heads sadly. Aang knew what it meant to loose someone close.

"I can't tell you what it means to meet you. It's an honor, you're a hero," I said.

"I never thought I would meet another Southern Waterbender. I'd like to teach you what I know, so you can carry on the Southern Tradition when I'm gone," Hama sad kindly.

"Yes, yes! Of course! To learn about my heritage, it would mean everything to me," I said bowing.

--

--

--

--

Hama and I walked out of town into the forest the next afternoon.

"Growing up in the South Pole, Waterbenders are totally at home surrounded by snow and ice and seas. But as you probably noticed on your travels, that isn't the case wherever you go," Hama explained.

"I know, when we were stranded in the desert, I felt like there was almost nothing I could do," I said.

"That's why you have to learn to control water wherever it exists."

"I've even used my on sweat for Waterbending."

"That's very resourceful, Katara. You're thinking like a true master. But did you know you can even pull water out of thin air?"

I shook my head. Hama smiled and threw her hand out and created a circle around her head, collecting moisture in the air. She then formed the water over her fingers and turned them into ice.

"You've got to keep and open mind, Katara. There's water in places you never think about," she said.

She swung her hand around behind her and threw the icicles. They lodged themselves into a tree. I was amazed. Hama led me into a field of red flowers, just outside of town. Rocks stuck out amongst the flowers.

"Wow, these flowers are beautiful," I said.

"They're called, Fire Lilies. They only bloom a few weeks a year, but they're my favorite things about living here. And like all plants, and all living things, they're filled with water," Hama said smiling down the field.

"I met a Waterbender who lived in a swamp, and could control the vines by bending the water inside."

"You can take it even further."

Hama waved her hands in a large circle, bending the water out of the lilies, and they became black, dry, and shriveled. Hama completed the circle and chopped her hand downward at a large rock. The water hit the rock and it passed through, cleanly slicing off four pieces.

"That was incredible," I said but stared at the flowers sadly. "It's a shame about the lilies, though."

"They're just flowers. When you're a Waterbender in a strange land, you do whatever you must to survive. Tonight, I'll teach you the ultimate technique of Waterbending. It can only be done under the full moon, when your bending is at it's peak," Hama said.

"But, isn't that dangerous? I thought people have been disappearing around the full moon."

"Oh, Katara. Two master Waterbenders beneath a full moon? I don't think we have anything to worry about."

--

--

--

--

That night, Hama and I walked into the forest. We stood in a small clearing with grass and a full vision of the moon.

"Can you feel the power the full moon brings? For generations, it has blessed Waterbenders with it's glow, allowing us to do incredible things. I never felt more alive," Hama said smiling.

"I guess so," I said nervously looking up at the moon.

I felt its power increase in my veins. I loved the feeling but, I was nervous we could disappear. My friends needed me. I couldn't help but to be drawn to the moon anyway. Hama turned to me.

"What I'm about to show you, I discovered in that wretched, Fire Nation prison. The guards were careful to keep any water away from us. They piped in dry air, and had us suspended away from the ground. Before giving us any water, they would bind our hands and feet so we couldn't bend. Any sign of trouble was met with cruel retribution. And yet, each month, I felt the power of the full moon enriching me with its energy. There had to be something I could do to escape. Then I realized that where is life, there is water. The rats that scurried across the floor of my cage, were nothing more than skins filled with liquid. And I passed years developing the skills that would lead to my escape. _Bloodbending_. Enforcing your own will over theirs," Hama said.

I stared at her in horror. She didn't stop there.

"Once I had mastered the rats, I was ready for the men. And during the next full moon, I walked free for the first time in decades. My cells unlocked by the very guards to keep me in. Once you perfect this technique, you can control anything… or anyone."

"But, to reach inside someone and control them? I don't know if I want that kind of power," I said uneasily.

"The choice is not yours. The power exists… an it's your duty to use the gifts you've been given to win this war. Katara, they tried to wipe us out, out our entire culture… your mother!"

"I know."

"Then you should understand what I'm talking about. We're the last Waterbenders of the Southern Water Tribe. We have to fight these people whenever we can. Wherever they are, with any mean necessary!"

"It's you. You're the one who's making people disappear during the full moons."

"They threw me in prison to rot, along with my brothers and sisters. They deserve the same. You must carry on my work," Hama commanded.

"I won't! I won't use Bloodbending and I won't allow you to keep terrorizing this town!" I yelled pointing at her angrily.

Suddenly my hand twisted to one side, then to the other. I grabbed my arms and tried to stop it. Then my whole body stiffened straight up. Hama was using Bloodbending on me.

"You should have learned the technique before you turned against me. It's impossible to fight your way out of my grip. I control every muscle, every vein in your body!" Hama said.

She twisted my body around. Soon, I was forced to get down on my knees, my hands in front of me. Tears built up in my eyes. The power of the bending was painful.

"Stop… please," I begged.

Hama laughed sinisterly. I tried to slip out of her grasp. I felt the power of the full moon course through my body. Tears fell from my eyes as I took the water from the grass, clenching my fists. I was free from her grip. I stood up as the tears disappeared. Hama's smile and laughter faded. I lifted my hands, taking a deep breath.

"You're not the only one who draws power from the moon. My bending is more powerful than yours, Hama. Your technique is useless on me!" I said.

I entered my battle stance, so did Hama. I lifted my arms and bended the water from the grass into a ring around myself. I hopped forward and flung the water at Hama. Hama redirected it towards me. I skillfully sent it back. Hama extracted the water from to trees, creating two large torrents, and threw them at me. She took my attack, and threw it back. I took a step back and pushed my hand forward, blocking the attack. The water exploded into a shower of droplets. I dashed forward and circled my arms inward. The water hanging in the air was bended into two torrents. One hit Hama's head and the other hit her feet. Like a Yin- Yang. It knocked her to the ground. Sokka and Aang ran over.

"We know what you've been doing, Hama," Sokka said.

"Give up, you're outnumbered!" Aang said taking his stance.

Hama stood up. "No, you've outnumbered yourselves!"

She raised both her arms and the boys stiffened. Hama flung them at me. I leapt between the two, dodging them. I gathered more water and sent it after Hama. She took the water from another tree and created a massive, spinning wheel of water in front of her. She took control of Sokka and made him draw his sword.

"Katara! Look out!" he shouted swing the sword at me. "It's like my brain has a mind of it's own! Stop it arm! Stop it!"

I backed away and took more water from the grass and knocked Sokka away. Aang was taken control of next. He was forced to attack me.

"This feels weird!" he yelled.

I smashed water hard at him, knocking him into a tree. I threw water at him, freezing him to the tree.

"I'm sorry, Aang," I said.

"It's okay!" he said.

Sokka came back with his sword drawn. I splashed water at his arm, freezing it the a tree.

"Don't hurt your friends, Katara… And don't let them hurt each other!" Hama said.

Hama pulled her arms in. Aang and Sokka flew at each other, pulled off the trees. Sokka's sword was pointed at Aang, intending to kill him. They both screamed in terror.

"No! Aang!" I yelled.

I had no choice. Just before the blade pierced Aang, they stopped. They looked at their hands and realized the were in control. They look at Hama, who was now under my control. I was shocked at first, but then I lowered her to the ground, forcing Hama to get on her knees. I saw Toph and other people arrive. I expected them to be the ones who Hama trapped. I let go of Hama and the man and women placed shackles on her wrists.

"You're going to be locked away forever," one of them said.

"My work here is done," Hama said being led away. "Congratulations, Katara. You're a Bloodbender."

I placed a hand to my mouth and slowly began to cry as Hama laughed evilly. I sank to my knees and sobbed. Aang, Toph, and Sokka placed hands on my shoulders to comfort me. I was glad they were with me.


	9. Nightmares and Daydreams

We pushed our way out of a hedge and examined the area around us. It was a field of sleeping Koala- Sheep. Sokka looked at his map.

"This is it, the official rendezvous point for the Invasion force," Sokka said.

"How'd you pick this place?" Toph said as we walked through the field.

"Before we spilt up, my dad and I found this island on a map. It's uninhabited, and the harbor is surrounded by cliffs seemed like the perfect secluded place," he said.

"Nice choice Sokka," I said as we prepared for a good nights sleep. "And we're here four days ahead of schedule."

"Wait, FOUR DAYS!?" Aang yelled with shock shooting up into the air. "The Invasion is in four days?"

Sokka yawned and lay on his mat.

"Whatever. That's… like four days from now. Let's just calm down and-," Sokka began but fell asleep snoring.

"Sokka's got the right idea, Aang. We're here, we're ready… the best thing we can do is get plenty of rest," I suggested lying on my mat.

"Uh… I guess," he said lying down.

--

--

--

--

I woke up the next morning to the sound of pounding. I looked at Sokka, confused. He shrugged. I got up and walked over to Aang. He was the source of the noise, he was punching a tree.

"Hey, how long have you been up?" I asked him.

"A couple hours," he said, still attacking the bark, circling it. "I got a lot more skills to refine if I'm gonna fight Ozai."

Aang stopped in front of me, still facing the tree.

"You know, there is such a thing as over- training," I pointed out.

He gave the tree and extremely hard punch. It reverberated through his body and he fell backwards. After a few seconds, all the leaves fell from the tree and landed on top of him. I stared at him in disbelief. He jumped back up and faced me in a defensive pose and he began to circle around me. Leaves fell from his body. I was half frightened, and yet… half amused.

"You don't get it do you?" he asked. "My form is bad. I'm sloppy. And I still don't know any Firebending. Not even the basics."

His eye twitched as he stopped with his hand in my face. I gave him a very worried smile as I lowered it.

"That's okay, Aang. The Eclipse will block all Firebending anyway, you don't need to know it. Plus, it's a stupid element," Sokka said examining his map.

Aang preformed very sloppy moves.

"Okay, but I still need to work on everything else," he concluded.

He stopped his movers and bowed quickly to Toph and I, being his teachers. Then he created his air scooter and zoomed off. I looked at Sokka for help. He hid his face in his map. Toph was totally unaffected of the events this morning.

"I think he'll make it," she said sarcastically.

"Yea, Katara. Aang will be fine," Sokka said.

His voice sounded unsure.

"I don't think so. He seemed a bit out of sorts," I said looking in the direction of the scooter.

"A bit?" Toph said.

"Look, all I'm saying is that we should help him if he gets too… wild," I said shrugging.

Aang zoomed passed me again.

"He'll need it," Sokka said.

--

--

--

--

I heard Aang return to the camp as we all tried to fall asleep. I hoped he would be able to.

"Goodnight, Katara. Goodnight Sokka. Goodnight Toph. Goodnight Appa. Goodnight Momo. Goodnight Appa and Momo," he said.

He would've probably continued this if Toph weren't so impatient.

"GO TO SLEEP ALREADY!" she yelled.

The next thing I heard was the sound of grass being stepped on. I opened my eyes and saw Aang circling a pack of Koala- Sheep. I shook my head and stood up.

"Aang, it's the middle of the night. You need to go back to sleep," I said walking over to him.

"But I forgot me pants and my math teat!" he said.

_What?_ I thought.

I sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder as he passed. I turned him around to face me. His eyes were bloodshot.

"Aang, sleep. Please… for me," I said.

He blinked, confused. Then he rubbed his eyes and let me lead him back to camp. Even after that, I heard him get up again. What was the point. If I try again, he'll get up.

--

--

--

--

Aang screamed. I woke up startled.

"Sokka! Get up I need to know what day it is!" Aang shouted.

"What? Who's talking!" Sokka said, obviously drowsy.

He suddenly hopped up to try to slay the person speaking with his sword, but hit his head on a rock.

Toph sat up next to me, annoyed.

"Relax. It's still two days before the Invasion!" she said.

"Sokka, you've got to get up and do your rock climbing exercises!" Aang said pulling his leg.

"What?" Sokka said sleepily.

"In one of my dreams, you were being chased by Fire Nation soldiers, trying to climb this cliff, but you were too slow and they got you," Aang explained.

He looked very confused, unfocused and tired. I was getting worried. Sokka was very awake now. He stood up and pointed at Aang angrily.

"But that was just a dream. I'm a great climber," he protested.

"Then climb that cliff. Climb it fast!"

Sokka looked up at the cliff. Then he looked at Aang, who nodded with encouragement. Toph began to drink some water. Aang seemed to catch this out of the corner of his eye and turned to us.

"Don't drink that!" he yelled.

Toph spit it out, on me, and threw the satchel of water away. I was disgusted.

"Why? Is it poisoned?" she asked worriedly as I annoyingly bended off the water.

"In my dream, we were right in the middle of the Invasion, and you had to stop to use the bathroom. We died because of your tiny bladder," Aang said.

Then he rounded on me.

"And you need to start wearing your hair up. In my dream, your hair got caught in a train and-," he began.

I placed a hand on his cheek in an attempt to calm him down.

"Aang, I know your jus trying to help. But you really need to get a grip. You're unraveling," I said.

He sighed. "Your right, I'm losing my mind."

Sokka, almost to the top, slid down and yelled in anger.

--

--

--

--

That afternoon, Aang paced the ground twiddling his fingers, nervously.

"It's like every time I think about how stressed I am, I just end up more stressed. I'm like a big growing snowball over nerves," he said.

My eyes followed him, worriedly.

"Of course you are. That's 'cause you've got to fight the Fire Lord, the baddest man on the planet. And you better win, or we're all done for," Sokka said.

I stood up and stalked over to my brother.

"Sokka! You're not helping!" I said.

He stood up to face me.

"What? That's the deal, he knows it," he said.

I angrily pushed him down into a sitting position. I looked at Aang worriedly. He was shaking and chattering with extreme fear. I approached him.

"You know what? I've got just the thing," I said placing a hand on his shoulders and smiled. "Get ready to be 'de- stress- i- fied.'"

He followed me to a steaming crater. I pulled off my clothes to reveal my bathing suit. We entered the crater and he looked at me confused.

"These yoga stretches can really work wonders if you do them in extreme heat," I explained.

He nodded.

"Reach up, reach for the sun. Feel your chi paths clearing," I said quietly and calmly.

Aang followed me to the best of his ability. We bended over and touched our heads to the ground.

"Now, close your eyes. How are you feeling?" I said.

"I feel… really warm," he replied.

"Good, good. Go on," I said smiling.

I might be getting something out of him. Something to calm him down.

"Like there's this warm feeling around me, This heat… like I'm in the Fire Lord's palace, and he's shooting a bunch of fireballs at me. And the whole world is being engulfed with flames!" he said.

… Maybe not.

He rolled out of his yoga position and fell to the floor, out of breath. I looked at him with a worried expression.

"Maybe your stress is the kind you need to talk out," I suggested.

When Aang went to Sokka, I stayed with Toph at camp.

"Did it work?" she asked me as I pulled on my clothing.

"No. The heat doesn't help when you're gonna face the Fire Lord," I said shaking my head and plopping down next to her.

"I guess not. Where's he now?"

"At a therapy session with my brother."

"With Snoozles? Yea right."

"I'm serious."

Toph burst out laughing.

"No- no really. Who?"

"There's no one else here but the four of us."

Toph stopped laughing.

"Right… I knew that."

"Sure."

"Are you okay?" she asked getting more serious in her tone.

"No. I'm worried." I admitted.

"Look, Twinkle Toes will shape up and kick the Fire Lords butt!"

"That's not it. I'm worried that Aang won't come back from the Fire Lord's palace."

"Katara, one word: Eclipse. Aang'll win. I know it."

"Speaking of Aang."

The young Avatar trudged up to us.

"Did it work?" I asked him.

"No," he replied.

"I know just the thing!" Toph said.

She jumped up and grabbed his hand and ran down the hill. Sokka walked over to me and sat down, defeated.

"Wang Fire, strikes and fails again," I teased.

"Ha, ha," Sokka snapped and pulled off his beard and moustache.

"Oh, relax."

"What's Toph gonna do?"

His question was answered by loud pleads and yells. I had a feeling Toph was pounding his back. Literally, the ground was shaking. The shaking stopped. After a pause, Aang screamed again. I stood up in alarm. He zoomed over and ran into me, knocking both of us over.

"Sorry," he said nervously, helping me up.

"Why'd you scream?" I asked him brushing off my dress.

"Toph suggested acupuncture."

"With what?"

"A porcupine," Aang said.

I sighed.

--

--

--

--

That night, we looked at Aang with smiles on our faces, trying to cheer him up.

"Thanks for everything guys," he said.

"So, do you feel less stressed? Ready for a good night sleep?" I asked him.

My smiled faded a little.

"Uh… I kind of think I sort of might… slightly feel a little better… maybe," he admitted.

"Then our work here is done," Sokka said.

He yawned and stretched. Then he lay down on his mat. Toph and I did the same. But soon, we were all woken up by screaming. I hopped up. Toph and Sokka did as well. We ran over to Aang, who was slumped over and bowed his head to the ground, away from us.

"Aang, what happened!?" I asked.

"It's the nightmares. They just keep getting worse and worse," he said.

"Looks like it's time for another therapy session," Sokka said becoming Wang Fire.

Aang looked at him in disgust, then turned away.

"No, that won't help. Nothing helps! There's only one thing I can do. I'm going to stay awake straight through to the Invasion," he said.

Sokka's beard fell off, Toph found this very amusing, and I was shocked.  
--

--

--

--

I stretched on a cliff and Aang stumbled behind me.

"Invasion. All aboard for the Invasion," he moaned.

I walked over to him.

"You don't look so good. You sure you can't lie down for a little nap?" I asked.

He turned to me. "I told, I can't go back to sleep."

"Aang, staying up all night can be good for you."

"Actually, staying up all night has given me some time to think. And I've realized some big things, Katara."

He walked out towards the ocean. I followed him.

"What big things?"

"I see everything so clearly now… what really matters. Why I'm really doing this. I'm doing it to save the world but more than that. I'm doing it for the people I love."

He stepped up to me.

"I'm doing it for you Katara."

"Aang, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, I love you."

He kissed me. Then he pulled away. I was shocked at first but then I smiled and kissed him back, throwing my arms around him. We pulled apart.

"What are we doing?" I said.

"What our hearts have been telling us to do for a long, long time."

He swung me on my back.

"Baby, you're my forever girl."

--

"Aang?" I said.

"Huh?"

He opened his eyes. I looked at him strangely as he was holding and… kissing the air.

"I was just saying you should take a nap?" I said.

He straightened up and faced me.

"Oh, I guess I kind of drifted off into a daydream," he explained.

"What was your dream about?"

"Uh, living under water," he said.

I looked skeptical but then I smiled. "Sounds neat."

I walked away.

--

--

--

--

Aang decided that he would practice on his noodle Fire Lord. I sat in the forest bending my water around. I heard Aang's shouts and threats coming from a clearing.

"Katara," Sokka called. "Look at this."

I walked over to Sokka and Aang was conversing with Momo… In animal language.

"Aang?" I asked unsurely.

He looked at me.

"We're all starting to get a little worried about you," I said.

"You've been awake to long," Sokka said standing next to me.

"And your acting downright weird," Toph said walking over to Sokka's other side.

Appa groaned in agreement.

"Look, I appreciate what you guys are saying. But the stress and the nightmares were too much. Staying awake is the best way for me to deal with it," Aang protested.

Momo scratched his ear. Appa moaned and lay down.

"Guys come on," Aang said.

Appa moaned and rolled to the side. What was Aang talking about? Momo jumped off the rock and went onto the ground for a nap.

"Sokka! What should we do?" Aang asked grabbing my brother's collar.

"About what?" Sokka asked.

"About that!" Aang said pointing to the sleeping Appa and Momo. Aang rushed over to the middle of them.

"Come on guys we're all on the same team!" Aang begged the invisible daydream.

"What's he talking about?" Sokka asked me.

I shrugged. "He's having another daydream. Maybe it's the same one about living under water."

"What?" Toph said looking at me confused.

"He had a daydream about living under water. I don't know why," I replied.

We watched as Aang looked all over, frightened.

"I just need to jump in a cold water fall!" he screamed.

Then he ran into the forest. The next thing we heard was a splash.

"We need to help him get some rest," I said.

"I have an idea!" Toph said.

--

--

--

--

Mist surrounded the bed we made. The nighttime sky lit up the white fur of the Koala- Sheep.

"He's coming," Toph said.

We hid behind a rock and Aang examined the bed.

"Oh, look another hallucination. An imaginary bed made out of clouds," he said.

We jumped from behind the rock.

"Hey! It's real! We spent hours working on it," Toph said.

"We made it for you. A good night sleep will probably take the crazy away," Sokka explained.

Aang rounded on us.

"Look, you guys keep telling me I need to sleep, but I can't the Invasion's tomorrow," he said.

"Aang," I said.

"No Katara, there's still so much I haven't learned. I don't need sleep. What I need is practice. Quick hit me," he said raising his arms in a feeble attempt to defend himself.

"I'm not going to hit you," I said.

"You want me to do it?" Toph asked eagerly.

Sokka nudged her.

"Listen to me," I said grabbing Aang's shoulder, "you've been training for this since the day we've met. I've seen your progress. You're smart, brave, and strong enough."

"You really think so?" he asked me.

I nodded and smiled.

"We all do. You can do this. You're ready," Sokka said.

"You're the man, Twinkle Toes," Toph said.

"Thanks guys," Aang said.

I helped him onto the bed. He yawned.

"You know what? I think I am ready," he said.

I smiled. Soon his calm breath turned sleepy. He sighed. I knew he finally was asleep. I stayed with him for a while as Sokka and Toph walked away to sleep themselves.

"You are ready," I said getting up and heading to bed.


	10. Day of Black Sun Part 1: The Invasion

I was dressed in my Water Tribe gear, so was Sokka. Toph enjoyed her old outfit from the spring. She sat on a rock while Sokka observed the maps. I handed him some tea. He didn't take it at first, but I placed it in his hands.

"Top of the morning, Momo!" Aang said happily.

I turned to him.

"Sounds like you slept well," I said.

"Like a baby mooselion. I'm ready to face the Fire Lord," he replied.

"So what's your strategy for taking him down?" Toph asked. "You gonna get your glow on and hit him with a little Avatar State action?"

She demonstrated by fluttering her fingers in front of her eyes and punching the air.

"I can't. When Azula shot me with lightning, the 7th chakra was locked, cutting off my connection to all the cosmic energy in the Universe," Aang said sadly.

"You know what I just heard? Blah, blah, spiritual mumbo jumbo, blah, blah, something about Space," Toph said.

I looked out to the ocean to find fog in the distance.

"Oh, no. Sokka, do you think the fog will delay the Invasion?" I said worriedly.

"No, that is the Invasion!" Sokka said.

I saw five Water Tribe boats appear. We all ran down to the harbor and Toph and Aang Earthbended docks for the ships. Sokka and I ran toward our dad and proceeded to hug him.

"You made it Dad!" I said.

"Were you able to locate everyone I told you to find?" Sokka asked.

"I did. But I'm a little worried, Sokka. Some of these men aren't exactly the warrior type," Dad said.

I let go of him to look at the ship. Two Swampbenders, Due and Tho, were coming down from the ship.

"Whooo- wheee! This place ain't nothing like a swamp," Due said.

He pointed to a rock.

"What do you think that is, Tho? Some sort of Fire Nation exploding trap that would eat ya?" he said.

"It's just a rock, Due," Tho said.

"Well, I'll be."

"Is it just me, or are those fellas a little loose in the leaf head?" Dad said to Bato.

"I just wish the would wear pants," Bato responded.

Hue came out of the ship.

"Pants are an illusion, and so is death," he said scratching his stomach.

Sokka had a wide grin on his face but Bato, Dad, and I had confused, worried expressions. Dad, Sokka, and Bato left to talk to the others while I talk to Aang and Toph.

"Hi, Katara," said a voice behind me.

I turned around and it was Haru. He's grown some facial hair since I last saw him.

"Haru! It's so good to see you!" I said embracing him.

"Toph, this is Haru. When we met him, his town was controlled by the Fire Nation. So we had to hid his Earthbending," Aang said.

I let go of Haru. He smiled.

"Katara inspired me and my father to take back our village," Haru explained to Toph.

I blushed lightly. Tyro came over and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You help us find our courage, Katara. Now we're here to help you," he said.

"No way," Toph said.

We looked at her. She got into her fighting stance.

"Is that…?" she began but the Hippo and The Boulder approached.

The Hippo picked up Toph with ease and hugged her.

"Hippo happy to see Blind Bandit!" he said.

"You guys here for a rematch!?" Toph said angrily.

"Negatory. The Boulder and The Hippo no longer fight for others' entertainment. Now, we fight for our kingdom!" The Boulder shouted happily.

Toph smiled. "Sweet."

There was a sudden explosion from the ship. We all ran towards it. The Mechanist appeared with Teo, the Duke, and Pipsqueak. Their faces were covered with orange goo.

"Was that a new invention?" Sokka asked.

"Yes. But, unfortunately, the incendiary capabilities of peanut sauce proved to be a failure," the Mechanist said as Teo licked the sauce of his fingers.

"You're making peanut sauce bombs?" Sokka said.

"They're destructive-," Pipsqueak said.

"- And delicious!" The Duke finished.

They licked the sauce off their faces. Momo hopped off Aang's shoulder and licked Pipsqueak's face. They began to laugh.

"Were you able to complete the work on the plans I sent you?" Sokka asked the Mechanist.

"Yes, I was and I think the Fire Nation will be quite surprised," he replied.

"Aang, my dad and I made this for you," Teo said.

He picked up a staff from his wheelchair and gave it to Aang. Aang took it and blue wings popped out of it.

"A new glider! This is amazing!" Aang said with a grin.

"And as a special treatment, I added a snack compartment," the Mechanist said.

He turned one of the handles. Peanuts tumbled out of it. I smiled. That would come in handy sooner or later.

"Oh, well I'm sure it'll come in handy," Aang said.

He walked over to me.

"Isn't it amazing?" he said.

"Yeah. But, I liked your old one the best," I said.

"Why?"

"Well, it grew on me over time."

"I'm sure this one will. For all we know, it can hold a lot of memories."

Dad put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's time for Sokka to give his speech. Let's go," he said.

Aang and Toph Earthbended up a stage and a board. We sat next to the stage and Sokka gulped. Everyone was eating their breakfast and were waiting for him.

"Don't worry. You'll do great," Dad reassured Sokka.

He took a deep breath and walked up to the stage.

"Good morning, everyone!" Sokka began.

But he tripped and dropped his scrolls. He picked them up hurriedly. He stood.

"Um… So, as you know, today, we're invading the Fire Nation. I mean I know you know that. Because otherwise why else would you be here?" Sokka said laughing nervously and dropping his scrolls.

He placed the scrolls on the board.

"So the Fire Lord's palace is here," Sokka said pointing to the front.

He frantically began going to the correct page.

"Uh, no. Uh, wait, uh, wait, uh, wait. It's here and uh, there's an Eclipse today and Aang's gonna fight the Fire Lord and the Firebenders won't have any fire to use so that's good for us and um… I'm sorry let me start from the beginning," Sokka said.

He looked down and tried to compose himself. He began to talk rapidly.

"Katara and I discovered Aang frozen in an iceberg. Now I didn't like Aang at first but I grew to love him over time. Then we went over to the Southern Air Temple where Aang used to live and then we met Suki, who is a Kyoshi warrior. She made me dress like a woman and then she kissed me…"

"Wow, when he says beginning, he means beginning, beginning," I said quietly to Aang.

I looked at the crowd. No one appeared to be interested in what my brother was saying.

"… And then Aang's friend was a crazy old man and then Katara got Haru arrested then now he's growing a mustache and if you look in

the front row you can see him…"

But Sokka's rambling was stopped by Dad.

"Thank you, Sokka. It's okay, why don't you take a break?" he said.

Sokka looked disappointed but walked over to where we were sitting.

"Let me just clarify a few points for everyone. Today, is the Day of Black Sun," Dad said.

Everyone turned their attention to him.

"And I want to thank you all for your self sacrifice and your courage. There are two steps to the Invasion. A naval stage and then a land stage. To gain sea access to the Fire Nation capital, we have to get past our first major obstacle here. The Great Gate Of Azulon. Next, we hit the land, and we hit hard. We must fight past their battlements and secure the plaza tower. Once we do that, it's up to the royal palace. At that point, the Eclipse will begin."

"Excuse me, The Boulder is confused. Isn't the point to invade during the Eclipse? When the Firebenders are powerless?" The Boulder asked.

"The Eclipse will only last eight minutes. Not enough time for the whole Invasion and the royal palace is heavily guarded by Firebenders. So that's where we'll need the Eclipse advantage the most. When this is finished, the Avatar would have defeated the Fire Lord. We would have control of the Fire Nation capital, and this war will be over!" Dad said.

Everyone began to cheer. Aang, Toph, and I joined in with the shouts. Sokka was still looking sad.

--

--

--

--

We all prepared for the Invasion. I Waterbended water from the river into my pouch. I was afraid, but ready. We needed to win this war. But, what if I never got to see Aang again? What if we didn't win. No, enough what ifs. I'm not going to let my friends down. Nearby, I saw

Aang in an Airbending outfit. He was shaving his head to reveal his arrow. I smiled as he stood up, confident. I sat on a rock waiting for the time to leave. Aang approached me.

"Are you as scared as I am?" he asked.

"You seem pretty confident," I said.

"I'm a little scared. I'm about to face the Fire Lord, Katara. And I'm afraid I won't see you again."

I looked up at him.

"I know we will."

I stood up and took his hand. I hugged him.

"Thanks Katara. You're always there for me. I'm still worried though."

"Think positive Aang."

We parted from the hug.

"I'll try," he said.

"See if you can find Sokka, I think we need to go," I said walking to the ships.

Aang arrived with Sokka a few minutes later. Aang hopped on the armored Appa's head and bended an air bubble over Appa's head so the bison could swim under us. He dove under and we went of the harbor and we proceeded to the capital. I was on deck with my dad, Bato, Sokka, and some Swampbenders.

"There they are. The Great Gates of Azulon," Bato said as he peered through his telescope.

"I don't see any gates," I said.

"Katara, you and the Swampbenders whip up a fog cover," Dad said.

"We'll sneak by that statues just like we sneaked by that Fire Navy blockade!" Tho said.

The Swampbenders and I jumped into position, spreading our arms out at the same time. The boats were rapidly covered in fog.

"Keep it up! We're almost through," Dad said.

Suddenly a bell began to ring and nets began to come out of two dragon statues mouths. They were lit on fire. I stopped bending to stare at it in shock. Suddenly, the sound of jet skis pierced the air.

"Everyone below deck!" Dad called and I ran down the steps.

The Mechanist ushered us into subs that he built.

"You need to Waterbend for power," he said to me.

I nodded and hopped in the sub. I took my place with Hue in the one leading the way. The Mechanist, Pipsqueak, The Duke, Sokka, Toph, Bato, and Dad were all inside the main area. Hue and I moved our hands in a pushing and pulling motion. I looked out the window and Aang was on Appa's head. Toph was getting seasick. She vomited in The Duke's helmet.

"It's time to resurface," Dad said.

Hue and I pushed the sub up and we broke the water's surface. The other boats followed after. I climbed out to the top of the sub with Sokka and Toph. Aang flew over to us.

"So, this is it, huh?" he said.

"Are you ready for the Fire Nation to find out the Avatar's alive?" Sokka said.

"I'm ready," Aang said.

We gathered around for a group hug.

"I hope you kick some serious Fire Lord butt, Twinkle Toes," Toph said.

We broke apart while Dad gave instructions.

"Everyone listen up. The next time we resurface, it'll be on the beaches. So stay alert and fight smart. Break time's over. Back in the subs," he said.

Toph and Sokka walked away with Momo. Leaving Aang and I behind.

"Aang, I…" "Katara, I…" we said.

"You go first," he said.

"We've been through so many thing together and I've seen you grow up so much. You're not that little goofy kid I found in the iceberg anymore," I said making Aang blush. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm really proud of you."

"Everything is going to be different after today, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

He looked uncertain.

"What if… what if I don't come back?"

"Aang, don't say that. Of course you'll-,"

He cut off the conversation by kissing me. I was surprised at first but I closed my eyes and responded. When we parted, I found myself blushing furiously. I looked away sadly. Aang opened his glider and flew off. I watched him go, still blushing. A million thoughts were running through my head.

"Katara, what are you doing? It's time to submerge!" Sokka called.

I snapped out of my dazed mood.

"What? Oh, right. I'm on it," I said and jumped on Appa.

I preceded to Waterbend an air bubble over the bison's head. I felt something run down my face. It was a tear.

"No. No time for nonsense," I said to myself wiping it away.

We dove beneath the surface and I followed the subs. Through the windows, I saw Toph and the other Earthbenders get into their tanks. We were almost there. As we approached the gates, another alarm was set off. Harpoons we launched into the water. Appa narrowly missed one. But a harpoon caught one of them. As they were being pulled up, Appa flew above the water and I cut the chain. The sub dropped back into the ocean and moved on. Appa flew above the gates as the subs blasted holes in them. The moved through swiftly. The battle began. Warriors charged out of the subs along with tanks filled with the Earthbenders. Toph, The Boulder, and The Hippo charged out launching rocks at the battlements. Appa landed and I dismounted him, Waterbending in every direction. Everything I… taught Aang. My bending started to fail.

_No. No more distractions!_ I thought firmly.

I toughened my bending and fired at the battlements. Fire Nation Tanks made their way over. I bended them frozen and pulled my hand towards me and the wheels popped off. I continued that with other tanks. Our tanks crushed the battlements and Earthbenders took them out with rocks. Komodo rhinos started to come after us. Dad took over one of them.

"We've got to take out those battlements!" he said.

"I have an idea. Katara! Do you still have Aang's bison whistle?" Sokka asked me.

I checked my Kimono. I did.

_Why do I still have this thing?_ I thought.

I put my lips to it anyways and blew. Appa came over to us and Dad, Sokka, and I jumped on. Sokka hung onto Appa's horn and swung his sword at the projectile in the battlements and took them out. I Waterbended inside a battlement and froze the water and the soldier inside. Dad threw two grenades inside another. Appa landed between two battlements. We all jumped off.

"You two tale out that battlement. I've got this one," Dad said heading toward his.

Sokka and I ran towards ours. He cut through the door and I ran in and froze the soldiers. Sokka climbed the ladder and destroyed the projectile. We ran out and the battlement exploded. We paused and watched Dad enter the other battlement from the top. He jumped in and we heard the sounds of swords clinging. The battlement exploded. Dad staggered out and collapsed.

"Dad?" I said.

"Dad!" Sokka yelled.

We ran towards him. He was hurt on his side. Sokka helped him onto Appa and we flew back to the battle and landed close to it. Appa landed and I helped Dad onto the ground. I took water out of my pouch and began to heal his wound.

"How does that feel, Dad?" I asked worriedly.

"A… a little better. I have to get back… to the troops," he responded.

He tried to move but groaned in pain.

"You're hurt, badly. You can't fight anymore," I said.

Dad winced. "Everyone's counting on me to lead this mission, Katara. I won't let them down."

"Can you heal him any faster?" Sokka said hurriedly.

"I'm doing everything I can," I snapped at him.

"I'll do it," Sokka said after a moment of silence.

"No offence Sokka but you're not exactly Mr. Healing Hands," I said.

"No, I'll lead the Invasion force."

"Don't be crazy, Sokka."

"Maybe I am a little crazy but the eclipse is about to start and we need to be up that volcano by the time it does."

"You can do this," Dad said. "I'm proud of you, son."

"I still think you're crazy but I'm proud of you too," I said.

He smiled and hopped on Appa.

"Yip, yip," he said.

The bison growled and soared into the air. I sighed and looked at the volcano. In the distance, I saw the small figure of Aang flying towards the city.

"He'll be fine, Katara. Sokka's a great warrior," Dad said.

"I'm not worried about that. I know that Sokka will be fine, it's Aang I'm worried about," I said.

I looked at my dad and helped him up.

"He's the Avatar. He'll do great," Dad said.

"He's more than the Avatar. He's much more," I said.

"Charge!" I heard Sokka yell and the battle moved on.

"The Fire Nation is falling back!" Tyro shouted.

"Sokka, we're on our way to victory," Bato said.

I looked at the volcano again. Aang had disappeared.

_He'll be okay. He'll be okay… I hope. Please, Aang, I need to see you again_, I thought and moved onward with my dad.


	11. Day of Black Sun Part 2: The Eclipse

The moon was beginning to overlap the sun. I walked Dad over to Sokka, Bato, and some Earthbender who were examining a map. Earthbending tanks blocked the fire from the soldiers and protected them. Toph was in a stance to protect them. Appa was next to one of the tanks.

"Dad! You're on your feet again!" Sokka said happily.

I let my dad sit next to Sokka. Something caught my eye and I looked into the distance.

"Thanks to your sister. I'm in no shape to fight but maybe there's something I can do to help," Dad replied.

"Everything is going smoothly and the Eclipse hasn't even kicked in yet," Sokka explained.

Something small was flying towards us. I couldn't see it that well.

"Let's hope our luck holds out," Dad said. "Katara, you seem distracted. Is something wrong?"

I took a few steps forward to get a better look.

"Yeah… Is that… is that Aang?" I said.

"What?" Sokka exclaimed.

It was. He was dodging a few fireballs and landed in front of us. His face was full of worry. Toph got out of her stance and walked over in surprise. We all crouched down to get out of the battle's way.

"Please tell me you're here because the Fire Lord was a big wimp and you didn't even need the Eclipse to take him down," Sokka pleaded.

"He wasn't home. No one was. The entire palace city was abandoned," Aang explained.

Sokka's eyes widened. "They knew."

"It's over! The Fire Lord is probably long gone. Far away on some remote island where he'll be safe during the Eclipse," Aang said.

"No. My instincts tell me he wouldn't go too far. He would have a secret bunker. Somewhere he could go so it'll be safe during a siege but still be close enough to lead his Nation."

"If it's an underground secret bunker we're looking for, I'm just the girl to find it!" Toph said proudly.

Sokka pulled out a small device. It was ticking and there was a dial with some notches.

"The Mechanist gave me this timing device. It looks like we've got about ten minutes until the Eclipse. Ten minutes to find the Fire Lord," he said.

"We can still do this. We can still win the day," Aang said.

"Wait. If they knew we were coming, it could all be a trap. Maybe we should us the time we have left to make sure all of us get out of here safely," I suggested.

"Everyone who's here today came prepared to risk everything this mission. They know what's at stake. If there's still a chance and there's still hope, I think they would want Aang to go for it," Dad said.

Sokka turned to Aang.

"What do you think? You're the one who has to face the Fire Lord. Whatever you decide, I'm with you," Sokka said.

Aang stood up and faced the battlefield.

"I've got to try," he said.

"Aang, please be careful. The Eclipse won't last long," I said.

He turned and smiled at me.

"Don't worry, I'll be back."

I was unsure. But then I nodded. Aang, Toph, and Sokka jumped on Appa.

"Yip, yip!" Aang said.

The bison soared into the air and took off towards the volcano.

"They'll be fine Katara," Dad said.

I didn't answer.

--

--

--

--

I was supporting Dad as the Invasion made their way up the volcano. Earthbenders and Firebenders fought at each other on the way. The moon was slowly overlapping the sun. The Fire Nation was starting to retreat.

"The Eclipse is only minutes away! We should be able to make it up the hill by the time it starts and secure the entire palace by the time it's finished!" Bato said.

"We can wait here if you want," I told Dad.

"No, I want to press on with the others," he replied.

We began to follow the Invasion but I stopped.

"What is it Katara?" Dad asked.

"I need to help Aang, Sokka, and Toph," I said. "Get someone else to help you up Dad, but with them is where I'm needed the most."

Dad smiled. "I understand."

He called one of the Water Tribe warriors and he helped Dad up. I took out the bison whistle and blew. Appa came flying over. I jumped onto the bison.

"Appa! Yip, yip!" I said.

Once in the air I searched around the volcano. I saw a hole and I landed by it.

"Thanks Appa, wait here," I said.

I dashed down the hole. I looked down a dark end then another. I decided to test my hearing skills. I listened for a voice. It was coming from the left. I ran down that way. I ended up at a cavern filled with active lava vents. I needed to be careful. One of them was already cooled off.

"Aang must have done that," I said.

I ran across the cavern, carefully dodging the steam and lava. But I hit another obstacle: A river of lava.

"Great," I muttered.

I took some water out of my pouch and tossed it on the lava. It turned into hot rock. I jumped down from the cliff and ran to the other side. I followed the voices and ran through a doorway. Soon I ended up at a destroyed door I peered inside to find Aang, Toph, and Sokka fighting Dai Li agents. One of them was attacking Aang. I flew water at his head.

"Katara!" Aang shouted happily.

"Where's Oazi?" I said running over to him.

"I don't know. We're fighting _Azula's _Dai Li agents!" he replied and swung his staff at another agent.

He ran up a metal beam and flipped forward. I froze ice on the ground and made some agents slip. Two of the Dai Li pulled to slabs of earth up and flung them at Aang, but he deflected them with two kicks. Toph burst through the stone behind Aang and created a hole. I fought another agent by binding his hands and feet together but he broke free. He sent rocks after me but Sokka ran in front of me and stabbed them with his sword. Toph then bended a stream of earth at Azula. The evil princess landed on her throne with a smirk. Aang and I ran forward to attack as Toph and Sokka were behind us. We heard grinding from the side. I looked to see a Dai Li agent sliding on the wall. The agent fell in front of us making us stop. He bended a wall of earth from the floor. Aang jumped up and burst through the wall, feet first. Aang landed behind the Dai Li agent and tapped his back. The agent turned. Aang waved stupidly as I encased the agents head with ice. Aang turned around and Sokka and I followed him. Toph encased the frozen headed agent in earth. Aang sent a blast of air at Azula and the throne but she cart wheeled away from the attack. Then Aang and I sent beams of ice and air towards her. She dodged them by jumping on the metal beams. Then Azula landed and ran off towards the stone wall. We chased after her. She jumped onto the metal beams as Aang sent a blast of air at her. Sokka was climbing up into the hole but stopped as Azula flew over him. He tried to climb down but the Dai Li, Aang, Toph, and I jumped over him and after Azula. Soon, my brother dropped down and ran after us.

"I can't pin her down! She's too quick," Aang said.

Toph got rid of the Dai Li agents and Aang, Sokka, and I followed Azula. Soon Toph caught up. Sokka suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Wait! Aang, Toph, Katara, stop attacking!" he said.

We stopped running. So did Azula.

"Don't you see what she's doing? She's playing with us. She's not even trying to win this fight," Sokka explained.

"Not true, I'm giving it my all," Azula said sarcastically.

"You're trying to keep us here and waste all out time!" Toph yelled.

"Um, right. I think your friend just said that genius. And since you can't see, I should tell you I'm rolling my eyes," Azula mocked.

"I'll roll your whole head!" Toph screamed angrily.

"She's just baiting you again," I said.

"Okay, so what do we do? Just ignore her?" Aang said.

"We don't have a choice. We just have to get out of here and find the Fire Lord on our own somehow," Sokka said.

We turned and walked away from Azula.

"It's a trap. Don't say I didn't warn you," Azula hissed.

Aang, Toph, and I stopped and turned to her for a moment.

"Ignore!" Sokka said.

"So, Sokka's your name right? My favorite prisoner used to talk about you all the time," Azula began.

This time, we all stopped and turned.

"She was convinced you were gonna come and rescue her. Of course, you never came and she gave up on you," she said.

Sokka rushed forward with an angry cry of fury. Toph raised a stone into the air and shot Azula onto the wall. Then she pinned Azula's hand onto the wall and a blade fell from her hand. Sokka grabbed Azula's shoulder and glared at her.

"Where is Suki!?" he demanded.

Azula didn't answer.

"Where's Suki!? Answer me!" he yelled.

"Sokka, she won't talk!" Aang said grabbing his shoulder.

"Where are you keeping her!" Sokka ordered, ignoring Aang.

We heard sudden blasts.

"Oh. Sound like the Firebending's back on," Azula said with a smirk.

She kicked her leg upward. Sokka jumped back in surprise as the princess created an arc of blue fire. She shot a fireball at him but Toph pushed him out of the way and then ducked herself. Azula broke free and then ran down the hall. She stopped in her tracks. We all got ready to attack and defend. She turned to us.

"Dad's all the way at the end of the hall down the secret stairway on the left. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to see you now," she said then ran off.

We got out of our stances.

"I fell for it! I used up all of our time," Sokka moaned.

"It's not your fault Sokka," I said. "Azula was ready for us. She had every move planned out."

"And now… it's too late," Sokka said.

"Maybe it's not to late. The Eclipse is over but I can face the Fire Lord anyway," Aang said.

"No. I don't think that's a good idea," Sokka said.

"But I'm ready! I came here with a job to do and everyone's counting on me," Aang argued.

"The Fire Lord knew we were coming this time. We thought we had surprise on our side but we didn't. It just wasn't our day. What we need to do now is go help our friends," Toph said.

Aang sighed. "I guess you guys are right.

I put a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll have another chance. I know you will," I reassured.

He smiled at me and nodded.

"Okay, let's get out of here," he said.

--

--

--

--

When we got out, Appa was waiting for us. We jumped on the bison and flew off to the palace. But as we made our way there, war balloons and giant air ships were appearing. We landed and we hopped off. We ran over to Dad.

"It was all a trap. Azula knew we were coming and she's plotted out every move. We just got to get to the beach as fast as we can. If we can make it to the subs, maybe was can get away safely," Sokka explained.

"They've got Air power, but so do I. I'm gonna do what ever I can to slow them down," Aang said opening his glider.

He threw his glider into the air. It looped around and he jumped onto it. I climbed onto Appa.

"Appa, you and I can help too," I said.

We followed Aang to the ships. We cut through the balloons with air and water. Countless fireballs were shot at us. Some hit Appa but his armor protected his fur. We tried to attack but they kept coming.

"We can't keep them all back. There's to many of them!" I shouted to Aang.

"Let's join the others!" he said.

We flew down to them. I jumped off Appa and Aang landed next to me.

"Try to find cover! I think we're about to see some bombs," Sokka said.

Toph covered us with a large slab of earth as we all huddled together. The cover began to crack as the bombs hit it. Toph bended to pillars to keep the cover up. We looked to see if anymore were arriving. Instead, the ships were headed toward the beach.

"Why aren't they turning around to attack us again?" I said.

"They're headed for the beach. They're gonna destroy the submarines!" Aang said.

"How are we all going to escape?" Sokka said.

"We're not," Dad replied.

"Then our only chance is to stand and fight. We have the Avatar, we could still win!" Sokka said.

"Yes, with the Avatar, we could still win on another day. You kids have to leave. You have to escape on Appa together," Dad said.

"What? We can't leave you behind! We won't leave anyone behind!" I said defiantly.

"You're our only chance in a long run. You and Sokka have to go with Aang somewhere safe. It's the only way to keep hope alive."

"The youngest of our group should go with you. The adults will stay behind and surrender. We'll be prisoners but we'll all survive this battle," Bato suggested.

"I've got some experience with the Fire Nation prisons. It's not going to be easy but we'll get by," Tyro said.

"They're at the beach already!" Sokka said.

We focused on the scene. I watched in horror as the bombs dropped onto the subs and Swampbenders ran off from the explosions. Toph set up a small platform. Sokka and I carried Teo's wheelchair up to the saddle as the Mechanist held his son. Toph bended them up on the platform and the Mechanist placed Teo in his wheelchair. They hugged goodbye.

"Bye, son," the Mechanist said sadly.

"Bye, Dad. I'm really proud of you," Teo replied.

Sokka and I hopped down as The Duke climbed up. Toph bended the Mechanist down. Haru was hugging his father goodbye. Sokka and I walked over to our Dad.

"We lost today but we've never been this close. We tasted victory and that counts as something," Dad said.

"We'll miss you Dad," I said.

We shared one last group hug.

"Bye, Dad. We won't be apart for too long this time. I promise," Sokka said.

We jumped back onto Appa. Toph, Teo, Sokka, Haru, and The Duke were on the saddle. I looked down at Aang. He was on Appa's head. I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He was crying. He glanced at me and I smiled at him. He looked away and wiped the tears from his eyes. Then, he stood up to address the Invasion force.

"Thank you all for being so brave and so strong. I'm going to make this up to you," Aang said.

I jumped into the saddle and Aang sat down. He cracked Appa's whips and the bison took off. Sokka and I looked back at our Dad as he got smaller and smaller. Soon, we were in the clouds.

"I know just the place for us to go where we'll be safe for a while. The Western Air Temple," Aang said.

Sokka and I both sighed and turned back around. I felt more tears in my eyes and this time, I let them escape.


	12. The Western Air Temple

The sun blazed over us as we walked on the dry ground. I was walking next to Sokka. Everyone was tired and downcast.

"This is humiliating," I said.

"Do you mean getting thoroughly spanked by the Fire Nation or having to walk all the way to the Western Air Temple?" Sokka asked.

"Both," I replied.

"Sorry guys, but Appa gets tired carrying all these people," Aang said.

""I wonder how the other troops are," Teo said.

"They're probably on their way to a prison. Seems like my dad just got out, now he's going back in," Haru said.

"I miss Pipsqueak," The Duke said.

"I miss not having blisters on my feet," Sokka complained.

"Hey, we're here! I can feel it," Toph said happily.

We all stopped and looked along the cliff side. Nothing was there.

"Uh, I think your feet need their eyes checked," I suggested.

"No, she's right, we are here," Aang said.

"Wow, it's amazing," Toph said.

We jumped onto Appa and Toph helped Teo up.

"Yip, yip," Aang said.

Appa flew down the cliff.

"Wow, it's incredible," I said.

When we landed, we helped Teo off. He and Haru stared at the fountain in awe.

"It's so different from the Northern Air Temple," Teo said. I wonder if there are any secret rooms.

"Let's go check it out," Haru said.

The Duke, Teo, and Aang ran over to follow him. I stopped Aang in his tracks with his staff.

"You guys go… I think we need to talk about some things," I said.

The three boys ran off and Aang looked at me a little disappointed.

"Why can't I go?" he asked.

"We need to decide what we're gonna do now. And since you're the Avatar, maybe you should be apart of this," I said.

Aang walked over to a bench and sat down. He crossed his arms.

"Fair enough. So, what's the new plan?" he said.

We all sat on benches. Toph sat on a stone column.

"Well, if you ask me, the _new_ plan is the _old _plan," Sokka told us. "You just need to master all four elements and confront the Fire Lord before the comet comes."

"Oh, yeah, that's great. No problem, I'll just do that," Aang said sarcastically flicking away pebbles.

"Aang, no one said it was gonna be easy," I said.

"Well, it's not even gonna be possible. Where am I supposed to get a Firebending teacher?" he demanded continuing his little tantrum.

I thought for a moment.

"We could look for Jeong Jeong," I finally suggested.

"Yeah right," he said lying down on the bench, "like we'll ever run into Jeong Jeong again."

"Who's- Oh, never mind. If it's important, I'll find out," Toph said.

Aang stood up with his staff in his hand.

"Oh well, I guess we can't think of anybody. Why don't we just take a nice tor around the temple?" Aang said and jumped over Sokka's bench.

Momo followed him and they both took off.

"What's with him?" Toph said.

"There's got to be someone who can teach him Firebending," Sokka said putting a hand to his chin.

Toph and I looked down dejectedly. I heard Toph sigh. She jumped down from the pillar.

"Let's give him a break. He couldn't fight the Fire Lord and we just lost a battle. We all need rest," I said.

"I guess so," Sokka said.

"You Water Tribe people must be real softies," Toph said.

"Excuse me?" I demanded rounding on her. "What did you say? 'Softies'?"

"Don't you see? Twinkle Toes is procrastinating. He doesn't wanna deal with the Fire Lord or Firebending so he's making excuses to get out of it. We need to hop on Appa, and tell him he needs to listen… _now_!" Toph said.

Sokka jumped onto Appa's head and Toph and I climbed into the saddle. We caught sight of Aang and Momo flying through the air. I stood up.

"Aang! Can we talk about you learning Firebending now?!" I called through the wind.

"What? The wind is to loud in my ears. Check out this loop!" he said.

Aang preformed the loop and Momo followed him.

"Aang! I think we should be making plans about our future!" Sokka called.

Aang landed on the platform. Appa landed with him. Sokka, Toph, and I descended from the bison.

"Okay, we can do that while I show you the giant Pai Sho table. Oh, you're gonna love the all- day echo chamber," he said excitedly.

"I think that'll have to wait," Toph said.

We looked at her confused. She pointed behind her and Appa moved aside to reveal… ZUKO!? What was he doing here!? All of our expressions turned from surprise to anger.

"Hello, Zuko here," he said raising his hand in greeting.

We all got into our fighting stances to face our enemy. He wasn't attacking. Appa growled but then licked Zuko. Aang lowered his staff slightly. Appa licked Zuko again. He wiped the slobber off his face.

"I know you must be surprised to see me here," he said.

"Not really, since you've followed us all over the world," Sokka pointed out angrily.

"Right… Well, uh… anyway, what I wanted to tell you about is that I've changed, and I uh, I'm good now. And, well, I think I should join your group. Oh, and I can teach Firebending… To you," Zuko said. "See, I uh…"

"You wanna what now!?" Toph said.

"You can't possibly think that any of us would trust you, can you? I mean, how stupid do you think we are!?" I yelled.

"Yeah, all you've ever done is try to hunt us down and capture Aang," Sokka agreed.

"I've done some good things!" Zuko argued. "I mean, I could've stolen your bison in Ba Sing Se, but I set him free. That's something!"

Appa licked Zuko again. Seriously, what type of idiot would fall for this charade?

"Appa does seem to like him," Toph pointed out to us.

"He probably just covered himself in honey so that Appa would lick him. I'm not buying it," Sokka said.

"I can understand why you wouldn't trust me, and I know I've made some mistakes in the past," Zuko began.

"Like you attacked our village?" Sokka interrupted.

"Or when you stole my mothers necklace and used it to track us down and capture us!?" I agreed.

"Look, I admit I've done some awful things. I was wrong to try and capture you, ad I'm sorry that I attacked the Water Tribe. And I never should've set that Fire Nation assassin after you. I'm gonna try and stop him-," Zuko said.

We widened our eyes and Sokka interrupted Zuko and unsheathed his boomerang.

"Wait, you sent Combustion Man after us?!" Sokka demanded.

"Well, that's not his name but-."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to insult your friend."

"He's not my friend!"

"That guy locked me and Katara in jail and tried to blow us all up!" Toph yelled.

Zuko turned to Aang.

_One false move Zuko, just one, and you will be blown off the cliff_, I thought.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Zuko asked Aang. "You once said you thought we could be friends. You know I have good in me."

Aang lowered his head, thinking. He turned to us. We were all still ready to attack. Sokka shook his head. Aang turned to Zuko.

"There's no way we can trust you after everything you've done. We'll ever let you join us," Aang finally said.

"You need to get out of here, now," I ordered.

"I'm trying to explain I'm not that person anymore!" he begged walking toward us.

Sokka thrust his boomerang at the prince. Zuko stopped and took a step back.

"Either you leave, or we attack," he said.

"If you won't except me as a friend," Zuko said kneeling, bowing his head, and offering his hands, "then maybe you'll except me as a prisoner."

"No, we won't!" I yelled.

I drew water from my pouch and bended it towards him. It pushed him and he rolled on the ground. He stopped and stared at us, soaking wet.

"Get out of here and don't come back. And if we see you again… Well, we'd better not see you again!" I snapped.

Zuko closed his eyes in defeat and left us.

--

--

--

--

We were standing near doors of the chamber that evening. I was still pretty steamed about Zuko even showing his sorry face around here.

"Why would he try to fool us like that?" I asked the others as I walked into the chamber.

"Obviously, he wants to lead us into some kind of trap," Sokka said picking up his sleeping bag and tossing me mine.

"This is just like when we were in prison together in Ba Sing Se. He starts talking about his mother, and making it seem like he's an actual human being with feelings," I said.

Maybe that was a little harsh to say. But Zuko has done nothing but try to kill us! What do you expect?

"He wants you to trust him and feel sorry for him, so you let your guard down, _then_ he strikes!" Sokka said punching his fist out.

I sat kneeled and put the sleeping bag down.

"The thing is, it worked. I did feel sorry for him. I felt like he was really confused and hurt. But obviously when the time came, he made his choice, and we paid the price. We can't trust him."

I stood up.

"I kind of have a confession to make. Remember when you two were sick and I got captured by Zhao?" Aang said.

Sokka threw down his bag in outrage.

"And you made us suck on frozen frogs!? How could I forget!? I had a wart on the flap that hangs down from the back of my throat for a month!" he yelled.

Sokka opened his mouth and pointed inside.

"Sokka, I looked at it and told you there's nothing there!" I said.

"I could feel it! It's my throatal flap!" he argued.

"Anyway, when Zhao had me chained up, it was _Zuko_ who came and got me out. He risked his life to save me," Aang continued.

"No way, I'm sure he only did it so he could capture you himself," I said crossing my arms.

"Yeah, face it Aang. You're nothing but a big prize to him," Sokka agreed.

"You're probably right," Aang said shrugging.

"And what was all that crazy stuff about setting Appa free? What a lair!" I said.

"Actually, he wasn't lying," Toph said.

"Oh, hooray! In a lifetime of evil, at least he didn't add animal cruelty to the list!" Sokka said sarcastically throwing his arms up.

"I'm just saying that considering his messed- up family, and how he was raised, he could've turned out a lot worse," Toph replied.

"You're right, Toph, let's go find him and give him a medal! The 'not as big of a jerk as you could've been' award!" I said sarcastically.

"All I know is that when he was talking to us, he was sincere. Maybe you're all letting your hurt feelings keep you from thinking clearly," Toph pointed out knocking her fist against her head to show us.

"Easy for you to say, you weren't their when he had us attacked by pirates!" I said.

"Or when he burned down Kyoshi Island!" Sokka said.

"Or when he tried to capture me at the Fire Temple," Aang added.

"Why would you even try to defend him!?" I said to Toph.

"Because Katara, you're all ignoring one crucial fact," Toph said walking over to Aang and jabbed Aang in the chest. "Aang needs a Firebending teacher. We can't think of a single person in the world to do the job. Now one shows up on a silver platter, and you don't even think about it!?"

She stopped her feet and the ground shook slightly. She bared her teeth in anger. I looked at Aang.

"I'm not having Zuko as my teacher," Aang said.

Toph's expression turned to surprise.

"You're darn right you're not, buddy," Sokka said.

"Well, I guess that's settled," I said.

Toph groaned in frustration and stalked off.

"I'm beginning to wonder who's really the blind one around here!" she screamed.

Sokka shook his head. Aang looked downcast.

"Aang, cheer up. It's Zuko we're talking about!" Sokka said. "He's caused us nothing but pain and misery for the longest time!"

"You do know you're exaggerating? Right?" I said.

"I'm just making a point," he said and spread out his sleeping bag.

"Toph will come to her senses," I said to Aang.

"I guess," Aang said.

--

--

--

--

The nest morning, I was serving everyone a bowl of rice. I handed The Duke a bowl and looked around. Toph was missing.

"Has anyone seen Toph?" I asked them.

"I haven't seen her since she stormed off yesterday," Sokka said.

"Maybe she's just exploring the Air Temple," Haru suggested. "There are some pretty fun spots to practice Earthbending."

"I think we should go look for her," I said getting worried.

"Oh, let her have fun with her rocks. I'm in no rush to have her yelling at us again," Sokka said.

"We can go check for her," the Duke said.

"Yeah, I wanna ride that tunnel down the hall of statues again. It'll work a lot better now that I fixed my brakes," Teo said.

He, Haru, and the Duke ran off leaving the three of us alone. We flinched after we heard a large rumble and crash. We turned to see a large cloud of dust. I ran over and the boys followed me. Toph fell out of a hole with grunts of pain.

"Toph! What happened?!" I said running over.

"My feet got burned," Toph said.

I examined her feet.

"Oh, no! What happened?" I said.

"I just told you, my feet got burned," Toph said.

"I meant how."

"Well, I kind of went to see Zuko last night."

"You WHAT!?" Aang yelled.

"Zuko!?" I exclaimed.

"Ugh!" Sokka cried.

"I just thought he could be helpful to us. And if I talked to him, maybe we could work something out," Toph explained.

I bended water onto Toph's feet.

"So… He attacked you?" Aang said.

"Well, he did and he didn't. It was sort of an accident," Toph said.

"But he _did_ Firebend at you?"

Toph sighed in defeat. "Yes."

"See, you trusted Zuko and you got burned… Literally," Sokka said.

I bended the water away from her feet and back into my pouch.

"It's gonna take a while for your feet to get better. I wish I could've worked on them sooner," I said.

"Yeah, me too," Toph said.

Aang and Sokka picked Toph up together.

"Zuko's clearly to dangerous to be left alone. We're gonna have to go after him," Sokka said.

"I hate to go looking for a fight, but you're right. After what he did to Toph, I don't think we have a choice," Aang said.

"He's crafty, but we'll find a way to capture him."

"Maybe just invite him back here. He's already offered himself as a prisoner once," Toph suggested.

"Yeah… Get him to come back and say he'll be our prisoner. Then we'll jump him and _really_ make him our prisoner! He'll never suspect it!" Sokka said walking off with Aang and Toph.

I followed them.

"You are a master of surprise, Sokka," I said.

The boys carried Toph over to the fountain. They set her down and Toph sank her feet in the water.

"Ah, that's the stuff. Now I know how the rest of you guys feel. Not being able to see with your feet stinks," Toph said.

"Aang, do me a favor," I said.

"Sure, what?" he replied.

"Grab me one of the towels for Toph," I said nodding in the direction of the towels.

Aang walked over and grabbed one. He handed it to me. Suddenly, a blast hit a beam over the fountain. It was Combustion Man! I shielded myself from the falling rocks. I stood up and grabbed the towel. Aang and Sokka grabbed Toph. We stopped in our tracks when we heard Zuko.

"STOP! I don't want you hunting the Avatar anymore!" he shouted.

Aang looked up in shock.

"Aang! You're gonna get blasted into one million pieces, if you don't move! Let's go!" I said.

They ran over and we ducked behind a wall. We needed to fight. I looked and saw Zuko getting blasted off the cliff. So much for help. Aang ran to the fountain and he did a spinning back kick, Airbending and picking up the dust around him. He jumped up and Airbended a tornado at Combustion Man, who leaped into the air, dodging the tornado and blasting at Aang. Aang back flipped away and next to Sokka and I. I ran forward and bended a huge wave in between Combustion Man and I. Then I jumped up, bringing my arms down and crossing them. The wave matched my movements and turned into ice and flew at Combustion Man. He blocked them with his metal arm and leg. I ran back over to my friends. Another blast was sent over.

"He's gonna blast this whole place right off the cliff side!" Toph said.

I peeked out from the wall but ducked when a pillar was destroyed. I turned to the others.

"I can't step out to Waterbend at him without getting blown up. And I can't get a good enough angle on him from down here," I said.

Sokka snapped his fingers. "I know how to get an angle on him!"

He gently pushed me aside and pulled out his boomerang. He pressed his back against the wall. He peeked out from the wall ad two blasts came our way and destroyed a pillar. Sokka measured the trajectory. He figured out the angles and raised his boomerang.

"All right buddy, don't fail me now," he said.

Sokka tossed his boomerang and it flew through the air. We watched as it hit Combustion Man in the forehead, square in his "eye". The boomerang flew back to Sokka. He grinned and ran over. Sokka jumped and caught it triumphantly.

"Yeah, boomerang!" he said happily.

We smiled and looked up. But our smiles disappeared as Combustion Man got up.

"Aw, boomerang," Sokka moaned.

We rushed back behind the wall. Suddenly, there was another explosion, but this time, we ran out to see. Combustion Man had exploded. Aang, Sokka, and I looked at each other, speechless as the pagoda fell. We looked up to see Zuko climbing a vine and pulling himself up. He walked over to us. Toph sat on a rock while the rest of us stood up. Aang was the first to speak.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but… Thanks Zuko," he said.

"Hey, what about me? I did the boomerang thing," Sokka said holding up his boomerang.

Zuko moved toward us.

"Listen, I know I didn't explain myself very well yesterday. I've been through a lot in the past few years, and it's been hard. But I'm realizing that I had to go through all those things to learn the truth. I thought I had lost my honor, and that somehow, my father could return it to me. But I know now that no one can give you your honor. It's something you earn for yourself, by choosing to do what's right. All I want now, is to play my part in ending this war. And I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world," Zuko said.

Then he turned to Toph and bowed.

"I'm sorry for what I did you. It was an accident. Fire can be dangerous and wild. So as a Firebender, I need to be more careful and control my bending so I don't hurt people unintentionally," he finished.

Aang thought for a moment.

"I think you _are _supposed to be my Firebending teacher. When I first tried to learn Firebending, I burned Katara. And after that, I never wanted to Firebend again. But now I know you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love. I'd like you to teach me," Aang said bowing.

Zuko smiled warmly.

"Thank you. I'm so happy you've accepted me into your group," he said.

"Not so fast. I still have to ask my friends if it's okay with them. Toph, you're the one who Zuko burned. What do you think?" Aang said turning to her.

"Go ahead and let him join. It'll give me plenty of time to get back at him for burning my feet," Toph said with a grin.

"Sokka?" Aang said.

Sokka shrugged.

"Hey, all I want is to defeat the Fire Lord. If you think this is the right way to do it, then I'm all for it," he said.

Aang turned to me.

"Katara?"

I looked at Zuko and frowned. I closed my eyes then I looked at Aang.

"I'll go along with whatever _you_ think is right," I finally said.

Aang smiled and nodded.

"I won't let you down, I promise!" Zuko said excitedly.

We turned ad walked away.

--

--

--

--

That evening, Sokka showed Zuko to his room. Aang and I followed him. I needed to have a quick word with Zuko before he goes any farther than this. After Sokka and Aang left I walked into Zuko's room. He turned to me. He was about to something but I started before him.

"You might have everyone else here buying your '_transformation_'. But you and I both know you've struggled with doing the right thing in the past," I began.

I walked right up to him and leaned forward threateningly.

"So let me tell you something right now. You make one step backward, one slip- up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang… and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore. Because I'll make sure you destiny ends, right then and there… _permanently_," I finished venomously.

Zuko's eyes were wide as I left him to ponder my words.


	13. The Firebending Masters

**I'm sorry I haven't updated lately! Please forgive me and I will update as quick as I can. School has really slowed me down! This chapter may be a little short because Katara isn't with Aang and Zuko while they search for the Firebending masters so… Yeah. I OWN NOTHING!!!**

Aang was practicing Firebending with Zuko. I had no intentions to watch. I also didn't want to get burned… again. I was making dinner when Toph plopped herself next to me.

"How's it going Sugar Queen?" she asked.

"Fine."

"Still steamed about Zuko or are you hiding a crush?"

"WHAT!? Why would I ever fall in love with- with _Zuko_!?" I demanded. "Besides you already know who I like. Or do I have to bring up you and Sokka?"

Toph grimaced. "Fair enough. I wouldn't either."

"Wouldn't what?"

"Wouldn't fall in love with Scarface."

I finished dinner and began to put it in a bowl for everyone. Aang and Zuko returned from their practice. Zuko leaned against a pillar and crossed his arms. Sokka started to make a fire. The rest of us gathered around and ate dinner. Zuko finally walked over.

"Listen everybody; I've got some pretty bad news. I've lost my stuff," he said.

"Don't look at me. I didn't touch your stuff," Toph said.

"I'm talking about my Firebending. It's gone," he explained.

I started to laugh. Everyone turned towards me and Zuko looked really annoyed.

"What's so funny?" Aang asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm just laughing at the irony. You know… how it would have been nice for us if you lost your Firebending a long time ago," I said.

"Well, it's not lost. It's just weaker for some reason," Zuko said.

I glared daggers at Zuko.

"Maybe you're not as _good_ as you think you are," I hissed.

"Ouch," Toph said with a grin.

"I bet it's because I changed sides," Zuko said.

"That's ridiculous," I said.

"I don't know. Maybe it isn't. Maybe your Firebending comes from rage, and you don't have enough anger to fuel it the way you used to," Aang pointed out.

Sokka stood up and walked over to Zuko with his sword.

"So, all we need to do is to make Zuko angry… easy enough," he said.

He began to jab Zuko with the hilt of his sword a few times.

"OKAY! Cut it out!" Zuko yelled.

Sokka threw his sword in the air and it landed on his head. He walked back to his spot next to Toph.

"Look… even if you're right, I don't want to rely on hate and anger anymore. There has to be another way," Zuko said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"You're gonna need to learn to draw your Firebending from a different source. I recommend the original source," Toph said.

"How's he supposed to do that? By jumping into a volcano?" Sokka said.

"No. Zuko needs to go back to whatever the original source of Firebending is," Toph explained.

"So… is it jumping into a volcano?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know. For Earthbending, the original benders were badger moles. One day, when I was little, I ran away and hid in a cave. That's where I met them. They were blind, just like me, so we understood each other. I was able to learn Earthbending, not just as a martial art, but as an extension of my senses. For them, the original Earthbenders, it wasn't just about fighting. It was their way of interacting with the world," Toph said.

"That's amazing Toph. I learned from the Monks, but the original Airbenders were the Sky Bison," Aang said. "Maybe you can give me lesson sometime, buddy!"

Appa growled.

"The original Waterbenders were Yin and Yang. But some people say Yin wasn't a Waterbender himself," I said.

Everyone looked at me confused.

"Then what was he? A Firebender?" Aang asked.

"No, he was an Airbender. He represented the Moon or Sky while Yang represented the Water. It was a bond that the two of them had. In fact, some say they were in love. They danced together that created the bond. It was called the Yin and Yang dance. It's actually a cycle between the Airbenders and Waterbenders that continues to this day. That's why I trusted Aang before I really knew him. It was natural. Some people even say that the Southern Airbenders and The Southern Waterbenders have worked together for over thousands of years," I explained.

Toph smirked.

"Sounds like Yin and Yang just represents Aang and Katara. Boyfriend and girlfriend," she said.

Aang and I blushed furiously.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's my best friend," I argued.

"Well… that doesn't help me. The original Firebenders were the dragons, and they're extinct," Zuko said.

"What do you mean? Roku had a dragon, and there were plenty of dragons around when I was a kid. My friend Kuzon even had a dragon," Aang said.

"Well, they're not around anymore okay!?" Zuko yelled.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry," Aang whimpered.

"But… maybe there is another way. The first people to learn from the dragons were the ancient Sun Warriors," Zuko said, deep in thought.

Aang got up and walked over to Zuko.

"The Sun Warriors? Well, I know they weren't around when I was a kid," he said.

"No, they died off a thousand years ago, but their civilization wasn't to far from where we are now. Maybe we can learn something by poking around their ruins," Zuko said.

"It's like the monks used to tell me. Sometimes, the shadows of the past can be felt by the present," Aang said.

"So, what? Maybe you'll pick up some Sun Warrior energy just by standing where they stood a thousand years ago?" Sokka asked.

"More or less. Either I find a new way to Firebend, or the Avatar has to find a new teacher," Zuko said making Aang very worried.

--

--

--

--

The next morning, we said goodbye to Aang and Zuko.

"Promise you'll be careful?" I said handing Aang his staff.

"I don't think that's a promise I can keep but… I'll try," he said with a grin.

I hugged him.

"C'mon," Zuko shouted.

We parted the hug.

"Bye, Katara," Aang said.

"Bye Aang."

He hopped onto Appa's head and took off.

"How long will they be gone?" Toph said.

"I don't know," I said.

"Was that story last night true? You know Yin and Yang?" Sokka asked ma as we made our way to the fire pit.

"There's more to the story then that. Gran Gran used to tell me the story when I was little. It was my favorite," I said and sat down.

Momo crawled into my lap. I scratched his head.

"So, what's the whole story?" Haru said.

"It's pretty long but if you really want to hear it," I said.

Everyone focused their attention on me.

"Yin was a young, smart, strong Airbender from the South. He met a young woman during a Southern Meeting. It was love at first sight. Her name was Yang. She had wavy brown hair and dark blue eyes. She was a Waterbending Master. At the meeting's celebration of harmony, Yin asked Yang to dance. She accepted the offer and they danced a similar dance Aang and I did," I said. "In fact, it was the called Yin and Yang dance. About a year after they met, they got married. I'm not so sure if they had any kids but, when they died, they became the Moon and Ocean spirits. They gave up their spirit forms and became mortal. They are alive to this day, swimming around each other in an eternal dance. Yin is a white fish with a dark spot and Yang is a dark fish with a white spot. I've only seen them once, at the spirit oasis."

Haru and Teo's faces wore expressions of wonder. Toph's eyes were wide. The Duke looked kind of confused. Sokka did too.

"So… they were the fish?" he asked.

"Yes. Yue is kind of connected to Yin now she's the Moon spirit," I said.

Sokka lowered his head.

"I'm sorry I brought her up," I said.

"No, it's okay. I was just thinking of Suki," he said.

"Sokka, are you okay?" Toph asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

We all stared at him.

"What? You have cramps now for being depressed?" I said jokingly.

"What?" Haru said turning to me.

"When I was fighting at the captured Fire Navy ship, I collapsed with what Toph calls 'battle cramps'," I said.

"I get those too. Every bender does," Haru said.

"Especially Earthbenders. They need more stomach then arms," Toph said lying down.

"How's the temple? I haven't seen it so far," I asked Teo.

"It's pretty cool. The hall of statues is my favorite," he replied patting his wheelchair.

"I tried to go down this hallway, but there was a bunch of steam so I couldn't see," The Duke said.

"I bet I could clear it away," I said.

"Maybe Aang knows what it is. If he's come here before. We don't know if it's dangerous or not," Sokka pointed out.

We nodded in agreement.

"I wonder if Scarface and Twinkle Toes will find the place," Toph said.

"I hope so, for Aang's sake. If he can't Firebend, that might be a problem when the comet comes," I said.

"Yeah. The end of the world," Toph said.

We started to laugh.

"So, what's for dinner?" Sokka asked.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Just wondering," he said raising his hands up innocently.

I rolled my eyes and I stood up making Momo squawk in protest.

"Sorry Momo," I said picking up the lemur.

He crawled onto my shoulders. I walked over to the sleeping bags that were tossed around. I placed them back where they were originally. Sokka began to sharpen his boomerang. The Duke and Teo watched Toph and Haru duel. The ground shook every few minutes as the two Earthbenders sent rocks at each other.

--

--

--

--

By sunset, the two boys returned from the ancient Sun Warriors grounds.

"Had fun?" I asked Aang.

"It was incredible! We actually met them!" he said.

Zuko sighed and shook his head.

"What's with you?" I snapped at him.

"He wasn't supposed to tell anyone," Zuko said.

"But, they wouldn't know where we got the form. The Firebending forms. Let's show it to them!" Aang said excitedly.

Zuko smiled a little and they began the form. The mimicked each other, Firebending in each step. When they got to their final form, we all clapped.

"With this technique the Dragons showed us, Zuko and I would be unstoppable," Aang said.

"Yeah, that's some great dance you two learned there," Sokka said.

Zuko and Aang stepped out of their final stance. Zuko looked annoyed with my brother.

"It's not a dance. It's a Firebending form," Zuko snapped.

"We'll just tap- dance our way to victory over the Fire Lord," Sokka said moving his fingers in a dancing motion.

"It's a sacred form that happens to be thousands of years old!" Zuko yelled.

"Oh yeah? What's your little _form_ called?" I said.

"The Dancing Dragon," Zuko said.

He hung his head embarrassed as the rest of us laughed.


	14. The Boiling Rock Part 1

**Aang, Katara, Toph, Haru, Teo, and The Duke have some fun while Zuko and Sokka are at the Boiling rock. I OWN NOTHING!!!**

One evening, Zuko was serving tea to all of us. I decided to cut Zuko a tiny it of slack for helping Aang. It doesn't mean I like him anymore than I did before.

"No one can make tea like Uncle. But hopefully I learned a thing or two. Would you like to hear Uncle's favorite tea joke?" he asked us.

"Sure," I said.

"I like jokes," Aang said.

"Bring it," Toph agreed.

Zuko walked over to Haru and The Duke. They took their cups.

"Well, I can't remember how it starts, but the punch line is, 'Leaf me alone, I'm bushed,'" Zuko said.

We all gave him long, dead panned looks. Zuko stood up and walked over to Aang and I. I grabbed some tea, so did Aang.

"Well, it's funnier when Uncle tells it," Zuko admitted.

"Right. Maybe because he remembers the whole thing," I said.

Aang laughed. Zuko blushed and smiled as everyone else laughed. Zuko got up and walked over to Teo and Toph. They took their cups.

"It's nice to get a chance to relax a little. It hardly ever happens," Toph said.

Zuko walked over to Sokka. He followed my brother to talk with him. I turned to Toph.

"Well, we might get a longer chance to relax when Sozin's Comet leaves and when we win," I pointed out.

"Yeah, we'll be heroes! And Toph will get the love back from all her adoring fans," Aang said sarcastically.

We laughed.

"Well, I told you that I miss the love," Toph said with a grin.

"It would be nice to be thanked for all of our hard work again," I said.

"Yeah, like the way you helped my father, my village, and I," Haru said.

"And how you stopped the Fire Nation from destroying the Air Temple," Teo said.

"And how you stopped Jet from killing all those people," The Duke said.

Aang and I smiled. Toph looked confused.

"What?" she asked.

"Before we met you, there was a lot of crazy adventures that Sokka, Aang, and I fought through," I said.

"Like when Sokka got caught in the Spirit World," Aang said.

"Or when Zuko tracked us down with my necklace," I said.

"Or the Siege of the North Pole," Aang said.

"How about when General Fong forced you into the Avatar State?" I said to Aang.

"The Cave of Two Lovers," Aang said blushing.

I laughed. "What about when you got accused for a crime during 'Avatar Day?'"

"The Swamp?" he said.

The other four looked at us confused.

"What?" Toph asked again.

"Just some crazy adventures we've had," Aang said.

Zuko and Sokka returned from their talk.

"What's going on?" Sokka asked when he saw Aang and I with smiles on our faces.

"Nothing. Just remembering when it was just you, me, and him," I said.

--

--

--

--

The next morning, Sokka and Zuko were gone. While The Duke tossed hay into Appa's mouth, I took a crumpled note from Momo's arm.

"It's a note," I said looking at Sokka's quick and messy handwriting.

"What does it say?" Toph asked me.

"It says: 'Need meat. Gone fishing. Back in a few days. Sokka and Zuko.' One more thing: 'Aang, practice your Firebending while I'm gone. Do twenty sets of Fire Fists and 10 hot squats every time you hear a badger frog croak. Zuko,'" I read.

Aang lay back down, ready to fall asleep. He woke up irritated as a badger frog croaked.

"Nobody else has homework," he complained standing up.

He began his hot squats. I suddenly got an idea.

"Hey Aang," I said with a evil grin.

"What?" he said doing his Fire Fists.

"You have homework for Waterbending."

"WHAT!?"

He rounded on me.

"That's unfair. I mastered Waterbending!" he said.

"I'm joking. Besides. I won't make you do homework," I said.

"Me either," Toph said.

"But, I wanna check out that steamy room. The Duke found it but the steam was really thick. Is it dangerous?" I asked,

Aang finished his Fire Fists.

"Nope. Actually, it's a hot spring for Airbenders after practice. The steam is so thick that you have to be an Airbender or a Waterbender to clear it off. There's more water and air mixed than heat," he said. "We can check it out later. Oh! I should show you guys the Midnight Chamber and the garden."

"Sounds like a fun couple of days," Toph said.

Aang took my hand.

"We need to clear the steam first," he said.

Aang dragged me down halls and halls of statues and doors. Down flights of stairs and into a very thick hall.

"Okay, we need to bend it away," he said moving his hands in a similar way he did when we manipulated the clouds to fool Aunt Wu.

I followed him. Soon, the fog cleared and I saw the walls. He reached the door and more steam came out. We cleared that and I saw at least twenty hot baths of steaming hot water.

"I used to come here after the championship for Air Ball. I won about ten times with my team," Aang said looking around the room. "I haven't been in here for a hundred years."

"I've never been here," I said.

Aang laughed. "Well, duh!"

I laughed with him.

"C'mon, let's get the others," I said.

We led them down to the chamber. Teo and the Duke wanted to stay upstairs and do something else. Haru, Toph, Aang, and I were in our bathing suits and we relaxed in the hot tubs. I felt soothed, as if all my troubles had been soaked away.

"I wonder if a badger frog is croaking," I said.

"Ha. Ha," Aang said sarcastically.

I splashed him. We all laughed.

"This is really relaxing," Toph said sinking her face into the water.

I wanted to drift off to sleep. But I would drown, even if I could feel the bottom of the tub with my feet. It seemed that I wasn't the only one. Aang started to yawn. We decided to get out and have some lunch then take a nice nap. When we got dressed and went outside, it was already night.

"How long were we in that spring?" I said.

"Well, we got in two hours ago in the afternoon," Aang said. "Ooh! I should show you the Midnight Chamber!"

After a quick meal of rice, we all followed the Avatar up thousands of stairs. He opened a door and inside was a dome ceiling and a lever. It looked like the observatory at the Spirit Library.

"This is where the Airbenders studied the stars. Toph, sorry," Aang said.

"Eh, I'm fine. It's not like it's the comet right?" she said shrugging.

"Okay, everyone, lie down. Except Teo," Aang said.

"That's okay Aang. My dad invented a way I can lie down in this," Teo said with a smile.

He pulled a lever on his chair and it moved back to a lying down position. Aang pulled the lever for the room and he walked over and lay down next to me. The ceiling suddenly opened. It was incredible to see so many stars. Shooting stars flew over and the shapes of each star was unique. I never seen any thing like it. The Northern Lights were nothing compared to this sight. We all got very drowsy after about and hour. I had no idea what I was doing, I was so tired. I turned over and wrapped my arms around Aang and fell asleep under the stars with everyone else.


	15. The Boiling Rock Part 2

**I'd like to thank:**

**twilighthippie**

**Katsumara**

**robstar- aangkatara- koolkid17**

**kataang- girl14**

**Night- Wolf208**

**Big A. Lovin Avatar**

**bbraven- sokkasukie**

**You guys rule! Keep reviewing.**

I woke up, my arms still tightly around the young Avatar. He was still asleep, a smile plastered on his face. I blushed slightly and slowly removed my arms. Aang tossed in his sleep and his back faced me. I looked around to see everyone else asleep. The ceiling was still open and it poured light into the room. I walked out of the room and made my way back downstairs. Toph soon caught up with me.

"What's up, Sugar Queen?" she said.

"Nothing, I'm gonna make some breakfast," I said. "How'd you sleep?"

"Not well, Katara. Not well," she muttered.

"Why not?"

"You and Aang kept me up all night. I swear, your heartbeats could've jumped out of your chest, they were pounding so fast."

I blushed. "Sorry. I had no idea. I was so tired that I-."

"Save it."

We continued to walk down to camp. I cooked up some noodles and placed them at the feet of the sleeping bags. Aang made his way down about thirty minutes later. He was rubbing his left eye.

"Morning," he yawned.

"Morning, sleepyhead. Breakfast is right there," I said pointing to his bowl.

"Thanks, Katara," he replied and sat down.

I sat down next to him and Toph sat on my other side. We ate our noodles in silence as Haru, The Duke, and Teo made their way down. They picked up their bowls and they talked amongst themselves as Toph, Aang, and I did the same.

"Nice noodles Katara. How'd you make them?" Aang asked then slurped one up.

"I just did what anyone would do. But I add something extra. I add just a pinch of love," I said.

Toph snorted.

"What? That's the secret ingredient for everything," Aang said.

"It was also a joke," I said then drank the soup the noodles were in.

Toph started to laugh.

"Joke? That's no joke!" she said.

The others looked at her strangely as Aang and I looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked after the other boys went back to their own conversation.

"Twinkle- Toes, were you awake last night?" Toph said. "Sugar Queen hugged you."

"She hugs me all the time," Aang pointed out.

"She romantically held you last night," Toph hissed trying to give him the message.

Aang's face remained clueless. It was similar to the face he made when I suggested we kiss in the Cave of Two Lovers: Absolutely clueless.

"I was tired," I argued with Toph. "I had no idea what I did and I just woke up like that!"

"Katara and Aang! Sitting in a tree! K- I- S- S- I- N- G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the Bender in the baby carriage!" Toph taunted.

Aang and I blushed as the others laughed.

"T- That's not funny," Aang stammered.

I stood up and stalked off. Toph! Ugh! What gives her the right to do that!?... Well, I can't exactly say that but still. I walked up a few stairs and into a room that was covered in plants. Some birds flew about. There was a bench with vines surrounding it. I sat down and crossed my arms. The grass moved slightly as a light wind blew in the room.

"Are you okay?" Aang's voice asked.

I looked up.

"I'm fine. I just don't like things like that happening to me. You do understand that we're just friends right?" I asked.

Aang hesitated. "Sure."

"What was with that kiss before the Invasion?"

It was the first time I mentioned it to him. He didn't blush. He looked away sadly.

"I thought I would never see you again. I wanted say goodbye to my best friend," he said.

His voice sounded unsure.

"Aang-," I began but I lost my words.

He sat next to me.

"Look, if it ruined our friendship, I'm really sorry," he said.

"It didn't. I was just wondering. Anyway… what is this place?" I asked looking around the room.

"This is the garden I was talking about."

"It's amazing."

"I helped plant a lot when I was ten. I came here all the time to visit my friend. Her name was Lillie. Sweet girl."

"What was it like? Growing up as an Airbender?"

"It was fantastic. I had so many friends."

"Who?"

"Lillie, Quin, Jee, Qua- Ming, Ding, and Emmi. Not including Kenji and Kuzon and Bumi."

"Kenji?"

"She was a girl from the Northern Water Tribe. I was really good friends with her and her brother Hako. I hung out with all of them. I spent most of my time with all of them. Every single one of my friends," Aang said.

I smiled. "Sounds like a fun group."

"It doesn't beat you guys."

"C'mon. All of your friends are good. They were your old friends but we're still yours."

"I guess so."

--

--

--

--

That night, I severed my friends some noodles when the ground shook.

"Toph, I told you not to practice at dinner," I said.

"It wasn't me. It was them!" she argued pointing to Sokka and Zuko.

They were stepping out of a large airship wearing some sort of uniforms. We all ran to them.

"What are you doing in this thing? What happened to the war balloon?" I asked.

"It kind of got destroyed," Zuko admitted.

"Sounds like a crazy fishing trip," Aang commented.

"Did you at least get some good meat?" Toph asked.

"I did. The best meat of all. The meat of friendship and fatherhood," Sokka said.

I looked at the ship and saw my Dad and Suki. A man followed behind.

"My name is Chit Sang. I'm new. What's up everybody?" he said.

I felt tears come to my eyes at the sight of my father.

"Dad," I muttered.

"Hi Katara," he said with a smile.

I embraced my father. I let go and turned to my brother.

"How are you here? What is going on? Where did you go?" I said.

"We… kind of went to a Fire Nation Prison," Sokka said.

I grabbed my brother and pulled him into a group hug with dad.

"Seriously, you guys didn't find any meat?" Toph demanded.


	16. The Southern Raiders

**I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry about keeping you all waiting. But I've had school, my birthday, homework, and all that jazz. So without further ado, The Southern Raiders. I own NOTHING! (This one part based on a fan fic I wrote called: The Southern Raiders Why did She Stop. So if you've read that one part is similar.) **

We woke up from a loud bang. I looked around confused to see Aang, charging to the cliff as airships rose from beneath the temple. A bomb was released from one of the ships and Aang twirled his glider and slammed the doors shut. I heard more bombs being hurtled through the air and explode onto the temple. The ceiling above me began to crumble and shake. I looked up as it fell apart.

"Watch out!" Zuko shouted.

He pushed me out of the way as the rocks tumbled down and landed where I was.

"What are you doing!?" I demanded as I fell under him.

"Keeping rocks from crushing you," he replied.

"Okay, I'm not crushed. You can get off me now," I hissed and slid out from under him.

"I'll take that as a thank you," I heard him mutter.

Toph and Haru created a tunnel so we could escape.

"Come on! We can get out through here!" Toph said.

Aang pulled on Appa's reins. Zuko didn't join us to leave.

"What are you doing?" Aang asked.

"Go ahead, I'll hold them off. I think this is a family visit," Zuko said.

He ran off towards the airships.

"Zuko, no!" Aang cried.

Sokka and I ran over to Aang.

"Come on! We've got to get out of here!" Sokka said.

All three of us began to tug on the bison's reins as Zuko jumped over the destroyed doors. A bomb hit the courtyard and smoke puffed out everywhere. When the smoke cleared an airship rose out in front of the others and on the stand was Azula.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko said.

"You mean it's not obvious yet? I'm about to celebrate becoming an only child!" she said.

Azula flipped over and blasted blue flames from her feet. Zuko jumped away as the spot where he stood exploded. As a pillar fell, he ran across it and shot fire at his sister, jumping off the pillar in the process. The fire hit the stand and Azula leaped off. Zuko began to fall rapidly. He tried to hold onto the insignia but soon fell through the clouds. Toph blocked my vision as she created an earth tunnel and held it up. Appa was still resisting Aang, Sokka, and I as we tugged hard on his reins. Our arms trembled with his strength.

"I can't get him to got in there. Appa hates tunnels," Aang said.

"Aang, there's no way we can fly out of here," I said.

"We'll have to find a way," he said.

We released our grips on Appa's reins.

"We need to split up," Sokka said running toward the others. "Take the tunnel and get to the stolen airship."

"No, the Fire Nation can't separate our family again," I protested.

My dad placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be okay, it's not forever," he reassured.

I hugged my dad and ran off towards Appa. Sokka hugged dad as well and dragged Suki along. I jumped onto Appa and helped Suki and Sokka on. Aang hopped onto Appa's head. Toph placed a hand onto the rock cover. She Earthbended herself onto Appa.

"I can clear that away and we can fly out through there," she said.

"Umm, there's an awful lot of fire in that general direction," Suki pointed out.

"We'll get through, let's go," Aang said.

We blasted out of the cover and Toph bended a cover on Appa's head. I felt the heat of Azula's flames bang against the shield. After we made it through, Toph released the cover and it dissolved into pieces. We looked back to see an airship rise with Zuko on top, looking determined. He leaped off of the airship and landed on Azula's. They dueled, tossing fire back and forth. They swiped at each other at the same time and were blown off of the airship. They fell through the air. Aang changed course to save Zuko. As Appa flew under, I grabbed Zuko's arm and pulled him into the saddle. We all looked back at Azula who was spinning freely around as she fell.

"She's not gonna make it," Zuko said.

But Azula kicked her feet and pulled out her hairpiece and blasted flames, sending her toward the cliff. She gabbed her hairpiece into the cliff and stopped falling.

"Of course she did," Zuko muttered.

We all glared at her as we flew away.

--

--

--

--

That evening, we found a nice secluded spot to camp at. It was a rocky hill and our tents and fire were set up.

"Wow, camping. It really seems like old times again doesn't it?" Aang said.

"If you really want to feel like old times, I could, uh… chase you around a wile and try to capture you," Zuko suggested.

Everyone laughed. Everyone but me.

"Ha, ha," I muttered under my breath.

Sokka raised his cup.

"To Zuko. who knew after all those he tried to snuff us out, today, he'd be our hero," Sokka said happily.

Everyone else raised their cups.

"Here! Here!" they called.

"I'm touched. I don't deserve this," Zuko said.

"Yea, no kidding," I hissed and stood up and walked away.

I walked over to a small cliff and sat down to view the moon. I heard the sound of feet walking over to me. I looked back and saw it was Zuko then I stood up and walked slightly away.

"This isn't fair! Everyone else seems to trust me now! What is it with you!?" he demanded.

"Oh, everyone trusts you know? I was the first one to trust you, remember? Back in Ba Sing Se. And you turned around and betrayed me! Betrayed all of us. If you didn't, Aang wouldn't have that horrible scar on his back, created by that awful sister of yours and we still could've won the Invasion!" I yelled.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Zuko asked.

"You really want to know? Hmm, maybe you can re- conquer Ba Sing Se in the name of the Earth King? Or, oh I know! You can bring my mother back!! Of course those two thing are impossible, even for you."

I hit his shoulder as I passed to go to camp.

--

--

--

--

The next morning, I walked out of my tent to find Zuko sitting on the rock in front of my tent. He looked up at me sleepily.

"You look terrible," I commented, rummaging through my bag next to him.

"I waited her all night," he replied standing up and rubbing his eyes.

"What do you want?" I said taking out my comb and gently slid it through my hair.

"I know who killed your mother," Zuko said.

He paused as he waited for my reaction. My eyes widened and I stopped combing my hair.

"And I'm going to help you find him," Zuko continued.

I turned around to face him. My shocked expression turned to seriousness.

--

--

--

--

Later that afternoon, Zuko and I walked up to Appa. Aang was feeding him and Sokka was sitting by a rock, fiddling with a flower necklace.

"I need to borrow Appa," I said to Aang.

"Why? Is it your turn to take a little fieldtrip with Zuko?" Aang asked.

"Yes, it is," I said.

"Oh. What's going on?"

"We're going to find the man who took my mother away from me."

Sokka stood up and walked over, surprised.

"Sokka told me the story of what happened. I know who did it. And I know how to find him," Zuko explained.

"Umm, and what exactly do you think this will accomplish?" Aang asked.

I sighed and shook my head.

"I knew you wouldn't understand," I said and began walked away.

"Wait, stop, I do understand. You're feeling unbelievable pain and rage. How do you think I felt about the Sandbenders when they stole Appa? You saw me. I went into the Avatar State and the next thing I know I'm in your arms crying. You were too. And how do you think I felt about the Fire Nation when I found out what happened to my people?" Aang said.

"She needs this, Aang. This is about getting closure and justice," Zuko said.

"I don't think so. I think it's about getting revenge," Aang corrected.

"Fine!" I snapped and turned around, frustrated. "Maybe it is. Maybe that's what I need. Maybe that's what he deserves."

"Katara, you sound like Jet," Aang said.

"It's not the same! Jet attacked the innocent! This man, he's a monster," I shouted defensively.

"Katara, she was my mother too. But I think Aang might be right," Sokka suggested.

"Then you didn't love her the way I did!" I said.

"Katara…," Sokka muttered, speechless.

"Then monks used to say that revenge is like a two- headed ratviper. While you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself," Aang said.

"That's cute, but this isn't Air Temple preschool," Zuko said.

"Now that I know he's out there. Now that I know we could find him. I feel like I have no choice," I said.

"Katara, you do have a choice: Forgiveness," Aang said.

"That's the same as doing nothing!" Zuko shouted.

"No it's not. It's easy to do nothing. But it's harder to forgive," Aang said.

"It's not just hard, it's impossible," I said and walked away as the wind blew in my hair.

Zuko caught up to me.

"Don't worry, we'll go tonight," Zuko reassured.

"What's Aang's deal? I mean, I know he wants to protect me but… I need to do this," I said.

"It seems like he likes you and he just wants the best for you," Zuko replied.

I smirked and didn't reply back. Even if I knew it was true.

--

--

--

--

That night, Zuko and I dressed in black robes and began to pack for the trip. I was putting my hair up in a ponytail and Aang and Sokka appeared behind me.

"So you were just gonna take Appa anyway?" Aang demanded.

"Yes," I replied smoothly.

"It's okay, because I forgive you. That give you any ideas?" Aang said hopefully.

"Don't try and stop us," I said.

"I wasn't planning to. This is a journey you need to take. You need to face this man," Aang said.

I nodded and jumped on Appa.

"But when you do, please don't choose revenge. Let your anger out and then let it go. Forgive him," he continued.

"Okay, we'll be sure to do that guru- goody- goody," Zuko said and jumped on Appa.

"Thanks for understanding Aang," I said. "Yip, yip."

Appa took off and we flew overhead and past the moon.

"We need to find the Fire Navy communication tower. All the navy's movements are coordinated by messenger hawk. And every tower has to be up to date on where everyone is deployed," Zuko explained.

"So once we find the communication tower, we bust in and take the information we need," I said as we flew towards one.

"Not exactly. We need to be stealthy and make sure no one spots us. Otherwise, they'll warn the Southern Raiders. Long before we reach them."

Appa landed on the little island that held the tower. Zuko and I ran to a little water gap. I bended an ice raft and we both hopped onto it and surfed over to the other side. We jumped off it and ran to a small corridor of the tower and waited for two guard to leave. As soon as they did, we rushed inside and came to some gratings that showed a guard at work. There was ink on the table, in other words, water. I bended it over onto her hand and she left to tend to it. Zuko and I busted through the grating and landed on our feet in the room. Zuko searched through the shelf.

"Okay, Southern Raiders," he muttered and pulled out a black scroll.

He unrolled it on the table and pointed to a point.

"There! On patrol near Whale Tale Island," he said.

"Whale Tail Island, here we come," I said.

--

--

--

--

I stood up the whole night. Zuko had fallen asleep in the saddle. When morning came, Zuko awoke.

"You should get some rest. We'll be there in a few hours. You'll need all your strength," he suggested.

"Now, don't you worry about my strength. I have plenty. I'm not the helpless little girl I was when they came," I said.

It flashed in front of me like a nightmare.

_I was playing with Sokka in the snow when soot began to come down from the sky._

"_I'm going to find Mom," I said and ran past my brother. _

_I ran to my hut as warriors past me for battle. I pushed back the curtain and ran inside._

"_Mom!" I yelled._

_But when I got inside, my mom was on her knees and a Fire Nation soldier stood over her. He glanced back at me and my eyes began to tear up._

"_Just let her go and I'll give you the information you want," my mom said._

"_You heard your mother, get out of here!" the soldier snapped._

"_Mom, I'm scared," I whimpered._

"_Go find your dad, sweetie. I'll handle this," Mom said with a smile. _

_I looked up at the soldier who stared down at me fiercely. His dark brown eyes haunting my memory. I ran out to find my dad and ran as fast as I could. I finally reached him as he threw a soldier in the snow._

"_Dad! Dad! Please, I think mom's in trouble! There's a man in our house!" I pleaded._

_Dad dropped the soldier immediately._

"_Kya!" he yelled._

_I led him back home but…_

"But we were to late. When we got there, the man was gone… and so was she," I concluded.

"Your mother was a brave woman," Zuko said.

I touched my necklace in slight pain.

"I know," I said.

--

--

--

--

Finally, Zuko made me sleep. I slept in the saddle as Zuko steered. When I woke up it was nighttime.

"There! See those see raven flags?" Zuko said and I sat up.

He tossed a telescope to me.

"It's the Southern Raiders," he said.

I brought the telescope down from my eye.

"Let's do this," I said.

I formed a bubble over Appa and we flew beneath the ocean to the other side of the ship. I bended some water out of the bubble and grabbed a soldier on deck, tossing him. I looked up to see them rush to look over the edge of where we were hiding. Appa swam over to the other side and we broke the ocean water as he rose out. I created a wave and splashed it onto the ship. It knocked most of the soldiers off. One lone soldier stood on deck as Appa landed in front of him. I blasted a tunnel of water at him and made him fly off deck. Zuko and I ran inside the ship and went down the hall. I created water up my arms for a fight. As we proceeded down the corridor, a soldier busted through a door and held a sword up at Zuko, who grabbed it and thrust him inside the room. He slammed the door and slid the sword through the handles. We continued to run through the hall until we reached the door to the captain.

"This is it, Katara. Are you ready to face him?" he asked me.

I pulled down my mask and blasted water at the door, making it explode open. Zuko jumped in front of me to block the flames of the captain. He shot fire at the captain who jumped back to the steering wheel.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"You don't remember her? You will soon, trust me," Zuko said blasting more fire at him.

The captain fought back at Zuko. I had no other choice. I used the power of the full moon. I Bloodbended the captain.

"What? What's happening to me?" the captain cried.

I smiled slightly and brought him down to the floor.

"Think back. Think back to your last raid on the Southern Water Tribe," Zuko hissed.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Please! I don't know!" the captain pleaded as I huddled him to the floor.

"Don't lie!" Zuko yelled kneeling near the captain. "You look her in the eye and you tell me you don't remember what you did!"

I brought his head up to face me. I stared at him, angrily and he looked back me in fear. I looked at his eyes… his light brown eyes. My face softened as I realized my mistake.

"It's not him," I said and dropped my hands. "He's not the man."

"What!? What do you mean he's not? He's the leader of the Southern Raiders! He has to be he guy!" Zuko protested.

I shook my head and turned away, my eyes brimming with tears. I hurt an innocent man. Zuko had other ideas. He slammed the captain into the glass window and held him there.

"If you're not the man we're looking for who is and where is he!?" Zuko demanded.

"You must be looking for Yon Rha, he retired four years ago. He's in the little town of Pai Doa, not too far from here," the captain said.

--

--

--

--

We traveled to Pai Doa. The clouds began to come over for a nice summer rain. Zuko led me silently in the market place. We hid behind an empty counter as an elderly man walked up to one across from it. Zuko and I peeked over and watched him carefully. The man turned and we ducked to avoid his gaze.

"Hello?" he called. "Did you see anything?"

I looked over carefully as the owner of the stand shook his head. It was him. The man you killed my mother, Yon Rha. We followed him through stone steps. Zuko and I looked over and he turned to us but we hid once again.

"Hello? I someone there?" he said.

When nothing happened, he continued to walk on.

"That was him, that was the monster," I hissed.

"We need to trap him," Zuko said as we silently followed him again.

He took out some string and ran ahead of me. I followed him, Yon Rha still in sight. Rain began to fall as Zuko quickly put one end of the string under one rock, ran to the other side and placed it under another rock and ran back over to me. Yon Rha suddenly dropped his groceries and blasted fire at a bush.

"Nobody sneaks up behind me without getting burned!" he yelled.

The bush caught fire and Yon Rha loosened his stance. After he picked up his groceries, he walked right into our trap. He toppled over and Zuko jumped out in front of him. He blasted fire at Yon Rha, who moved back quickly.

"We weren't behind the bush. And I wouldn't try Firebending again," Zuko threatened.

I walked over behind Zuko.

"Whoever you are, take my money. Take whatever you want, I'll cooperate," Yon Rha pleaded.

I walked in front of Zuko and removed my mask.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked darkly.

"No, I'm not sure," he replied fearfully, his eyes widening.

"Oh you better remember me like your life depends on it. Because it does. Why don't you take a closer look?" I said.

"Yes, yes. I remember you know. You're the little Water Tribe girl," he stammered.

A flash of lightning seemed to link our memories as I saw what happened.

"_Just let her go and I'll give you the information you want," Mom said._

"_You heard your mother, get out of here!" Yon Rha snapped._

"_Mom, I'm scared," I whimpered._

"_Go find your Dad sweetie, I'll handle this," Mom said with a smile._

_I looked up at Yon Rha and ran out to find my dad. Yon Rha turned to my mother._

"_Now, tell me. Who is it? Who's the Waterbender?" he asked her._

"_There are no Waterbenders here. The Fire Nation took them all away a long time ago," Mom pointed out._

"_You're lying. My source says there is one Waterbender left in the Southern Water Tribe. We're not leaving until we find the Waterbender."_

"_If I tell you, do you promise to leave the rest of the village alone?"_

_Yon Rha nodded in agreement._

"_It's me. Take me as your prisoner," Mom lied._

"_I'm afraid I'm not taking prisoners today," Yon Rha said evilly._

Lighting flashed again and the memory was over. Yon Rha gulped.

"She lied to you. She was protecting the last Waterbender," I said closing my eyes sadly.

"What? Who?" Yon Rha said.

I opened my eyes and looked at him fiercely.

"ME!" I screamed.

I pulled my arms up and stopped the rain. Yon Rha's eyes widened with fear and Zuko looked surprised. I created a dome over us and moved my arms around to create a blob of water. I slammed my hand forward and turned the water into ice spikes and pushed them at Yon Rha but-

_Katara, this isn't you. You don't have to forgive but don't take a life. I don't think this is what your mother would have wanted._

Aang's voice echoed in my head and I stopped the spikes. I turned my head and realized Aang was right. I dropped my arms and the ice melted and splashed over Yon Rha. He kneeled down in front of me.

"I did a bad thing, I know I did. You deserve revenge. So why don't you take my mother? That would be fair," he pleaded.

"I always wondered what kind of a person would do such a thing. But now that I see you, I think I understand. There's just nothing inside you, nothing at all. You're pathetic and sad and empty," I said.

"Please spare me," Yon Rha stammered.

"Nut as much as I hate you… I just can't do it," I admitted.

I turned away and walked off. I came to a pond and sat on a rock and hugged my knees. The rain fell on my face along with my tears. Why did Aang make me stop all of a sudden. I heard Zuko approach me. He sat next to me and placed a hand on me shoulder.

"Katara? Are you okay?" he asked me.

I couldn't control my emotions and hugged Zuko and sobbed in his shoulder. He patted my head awkwardly but hugged me back, nonetheless.

"I hate him! I hate him!" I cried. "I want him to die! I just don't want to be the killer!"

"What made you stop?" he said.

I looked up at him. He helped me, even though we used to be enemies.

"Aang. He made me stop. He told me that it wouldn't be what my mother would have wanted. He was right," I said.

"How could Aang have contacted you?"

"He's that Avatar. He could do anything."

I went back to crying in his shoulder.

--

--

--

--

Zuko took me to Ember Island. I sat on the edge of a small port, dipping my feet in the water as Zuko retrieved the others. I looked into the sunset and saw Appa flying towards the island. He landed behind me and footsteps ran over.

"Katara!" Aang shouted as he approached me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm doing fine," I responded.

"Zuko told me what you did or… what you didn't do, I guess. I'm proud of you," he said.

"I wanted to do it. I wanted to take all my anger out at him but I couldn't. I don't know if it's because I'm too weak to do it or if it's because I'm strong enough not to. You helped me anyway," I said.

"You still did the right thing. Forgiveness is the first step you need to take to begin healing."

I stood up and walked over to him.

"But I didn't forgive him. I'll never forgive him," I said.

I looked up at Zuko and smiled.

"But I am ready to forgive you," I said.

Aang smiled along with me. I walked up to Zuko and threw myself into his arms for a hug. We parted and I placed a hand on his shoulder as a gesture for thanks and walked away to my brother.


	17. The Ember Island Players

**Okay: the usual drill, I OWN NOTHING! Enjoy. =D**

I watched Aang and Zuko practice their Firebending together. We were all dressed in our Fire Nation outfits. Toph napped next to me and Sokka and Suki went into town. The boys bended back and forth and then relaxed. They bowed to each other and stretched. I looked around the courtyard.

"Doesn't seem kind of weird that we're hiding from the Fire Lord in his own house?" I said.

Zuko sat on the fountain in the middle of the courtyard and wiped the back of his neck with a towel.

"I told you, my father hasn't come here since our family was actually happy. And that was a long time ago. This is the last place anyone would think to look for us," he said.

"You guys are not going to believe this!" Sokka cried happily and ran into the courtyard.

"I'm not going to get a decent nap?" Toph asked annoyed as she rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"No. There's a play about us," Sokka continued.

"We were just in town and we found this poster," Suki explained.

Sokka unraveled a scroll to reveal a poster of Aang, Sokka, and I. Zuko's eyes were in the background but his scar was on the wrong side. Sokka was extremely muscled, Aang had makeup on along with some girlish features, and I was overweight and had huge lips. Some artist.

"What? How is that possible?" I asked Sokka.

"Listen to this," he said. "'The Boy in the Iceberg is a new production from the acclaimed playwright Pu On Tim, who sourced the globe gathering information on the Avatar from the icy South Pole to the heart of Ba Sing Se. His sources include singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage.'"

"'Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players,'" Suki finished.

Sokka rolled the scroll back up.

"Ugh. My mother used to take us to see them. They butchered 'Love Amongst the Dragons' every year," Zuko grunted.

"Sokka, do you really think it's a good idea for us to attend a play about ourselves?" I asked.

"C'mon, a day at the theatre? This is just the kind of wacky times wasting nonsense I've been missing!" Sokka replied happily grinning widely.

I rolled my eyes.

"Wait, if we're going to see a play in public, I need to cover my arrow," Aang pointed out.

"I'm already ahead of you," Suki said pulling a hat from behind her back.

"It looks like Xu's hat from when I was the Painted Lady," I said with a smile.

Aang groaned. "He was so confusing. But whatever."

--

--

--

--

We paid for our tickets and went over the second floor. We sat in a private booth. I was next to Toph and Sokka and Suki were behind us. Aang was about to sit next to me but Zuko made it first.

"Hey, um… I wanted to sit there," Aang said.

"Just sit next to me, what's the big deal?" Zuko said.

I glanced over trying not to smile. Aang wanted to just sit next to me. I turned my attention back to the stage.

"I was just.. I wanted to… okay," Aang said and sat next to Zuko.

"Why are we sitting in the nosebleed section? My feet can't see a thing from up here," Toph complained.

"Don't worry, I'll tell your feet what's happening," replied as the lights dimmed.

The curtain opened and the scene was set for the Southern Seas. I smiled as I saw Sokka and I being acted out. I felt Sokka's hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and smiled as he pointed rapidly at us. As I turned, my smiled began to fade as the actress me stood. She was more developed and her clothes were a little reveling.

"Sokka, my only brother. We constantly roam these icy South Pole seas and yet do we ever find anything fulfilling?" my actress sighed.

"All I want is a full feeling in my stomach. I'm starving!" the actor Sokka exclaimed.

The crowd laughed. How was that funny? Sokka's actor was skinny and bucktoothed. His ponytail was a giant bun.

"Is food the only thing on your mind?" my actress said.

"Well, I'm trying to get it out of my mind and into my mouth. I'm starving," Sokka's actor joked yet again.

Sokka began to complain to me.

"This is pathetic! My jokes are way funnier than this!" he hissed.

Toph laughed. "I think he'd got you pegged."

"Everyday, the world waits for a beacon to guide us, yet none appears. Still, we cannot give up hope. For hope is all we have and we must never relinquish it. Even… even to our dying breath," my actress gasped and pretended to cry.

I rolled my eyes, unamused. Sokka and Suki giggled behind me.

"Well, that's just silly," I protested. "I don't sound like that."

"Oh man, this writers a genius," Toph said.

A blue light illuminated the stage and Sokka's actor and my actress looked up. I looked too, unimpressed to see a bad Aang cut out was swinging side to side in a bad iceberg.

"It appears to be some one frozen in ice. Perhaps a hundred years," my actress said.

"But who? Who is the boy in the iceberg?" Sokka's actor asked stupidly.

In the corner of my eye, Aang looked excited. My actress climbed up along with Sokka's and they stood in front of the fake ice.

"Waterbend, hai- ya!" my actress cried chopping the ice.

Smoke erupted as the cut out sank beneath it. But I smiled as the _actress _playing Aang jumped out. I glanced at Aang. He was repulsed. I turned my attention to the stage.

"Who are you, frozen boy?" my actress asked.

"I'm the Avatar, silly. Here to spread joy and fun!" Aang's actress sang.

"Wait, is that a woman playing me?!" Aang demanded.

A shaggy version of Appa popped out from behind the iceberg and danced around.

"An Airbender! My heart is so full of hope that its making me tearbend," my actress gasped and fell to her knees and grabbed Aang's actress's leg.

"My stomach is so empty, that it's making me tearbend! I need meat!" Sokka's actress cried copying my actress.

Aang's actress kneeled down and placed an arm around Sokka's and pointed to the sky.

"But wait. Is that a platter of meaty dumplings?" she said.

"Ooh! Where? Where?" Sokka's actor said excitedly.

She giggled uncontrollably.

"Did I mention I'm an incurable prankster?" Aang's actress teased.

"I don't do that! That's not what I'm like! And… I'm not a woman!" Aang protested as the audience laughed.

"Oh, they nailed you, Twinkle Toes," Toph laughed.

The scene changed to Zuko's ship. I carried Zuko's actor and Iroh's actor. Zuko's scar was on the wrong side and had a long ponytail.

"Prince Zuko, you must try this cake," Iroh's actor said holding up a prop cake.

"I don't have time to stuff my face. I must capture the Avatar to regain my honor!" Zuko's actor cried.

His voice was low and rough. I smiled, quite amused.

"Well, while you do that, maybe I'll capture another slice," Iroh's actor replied heartily and pretended to gulp down the cake.

"You sicken me," Zuko actor snapped and turned to his telescope.

"They make me look totally stiff and humorless," Zuko said to me.

"Actually, I think that actor is pretty spot on," I said.

"How could you say that?!" Zuko demanded.

"Let's forget about the Avatar and get massages," actor Iroh said.

"How could you say that?!" actor Zuko yelled.

I smiled at Zuko with a satisfied grin. The scene changed into a Southern Air Temple backdrop. The Aang actress looked around and spotted a fake tail poking out of the "bushes".

"Hey look, I think I found something,' she sang and tiptoed over to them.

She pulled out a terrible puppet of Momo.

"It's a flying rabbit monkey. I'll think I'll name him, Momo!" she giggled. "'Hi everybody, I love you!'"

I grimaced. The scene changed to a bad Kyoshi Island. The actress Suki was practicing with her fans while my brother's actor walked out on stage with his butt in the air.

"Does this dress make my butt look fat?" he asked the Suki actress.

I smiled slightly as I heard Suki try to contain her laughter.

The scene switched to a weird looking Omashu. An actor Bumi in a bodysuit popped up.

"Riddles and challenges must you face, if you are ever to leave this place," the Bumi actor exclaimed and laughed.

My actress sighed melodramatically and disappeared through prop crystals. I stuck my tongue out at the scene. The scene changed once again to a pirate ship. The actor trio stood center stage and pirates surrounded them. My actress was clutching a giant Waterbending scroll. They escaped through a pirates skirt and tiptoed away.

"Why did you have to steal that Waterbending scroll?" Sokka's actor begged.

"It just gave me so much hope!" my actress cried.

I looked away, unamused. The backdrop changed to what looked like a prison. The actress Aang was locked up and Fire Nation guards surrounded the platform. The actor Zuko was in front.

"The Avatar is mine! Wait, who is coming?" he said and pointed off stage.

An actor Blue Spirit starting clashing his broadswords and his mask covered his whole body.

"I am the Blue Spirit. The scourge of the Fire Nation here to save the Avatar!" it cried.

He walked more on stage, swinging his swords about "destroying" the guards. The actor Zuko flew a lame excuse for a fire blast, which was just a streamer, at the Blue Spirit. It jumped over it and pointed its sword at him and he ran off.

"My hero," the actress Aang sighed and jumped on top of the mask that ran off stage.

A backdrop came over. It was the Freedom Fighters hide out and the town below it. A Really gross Jet and my actress came down from a platform. My actress was sobbing loudly.

"Don't cry, baby. Jet will wipe out that nasty town for you," the actor Jet said.

Fake waves came over the town by some people dressed in black.

"Oh Jet, you're so bad," my actress said.

Toph giggled next to me and I grimaced and held my head in embarrassment.

The scene changed to a sky with what looked like the Great Divide. The fake trio was on a prop Appa. The Aang actress pointed down.

"Look, it's the Great Divide. The biggest canyon in the Earth Kingdom," she exclaimed.

"Meh, let's keep flying," the actor Sokka said.

The scene changed to some sort of bridge in the Northern Water Tribe. The actor Sokka and an actress Yue were standing on the bridge.

"Don't go, Yue. You're the only woman whose ever taken my mind off of food," the actor Sokka pleaded.

They kissed slightly but the Sokka actor gagged and stuck his tongue out.

"Wait, did you have pickled fish for dinner?" he asked.

"Goodbye, Sokka," the Yue actress said as she rose through the air on a crescent moon. "I have important moon duties to take care of. And yes, I did have pickled fish."

I heard Sokka crying behind me. Suki giggled.

"You never told me you made out with the Moon Spirit," she said.

"Sh, I'm trying to watch," Sokka said.

The backdrop changed to a Northern Water Tribe ocean where the actress Aang was in an Ocean Spirit costume with tiny Fire Nation ships were around her.

"The Avatar is back to save the day! Yay!" she cried happily stomping on the ships.

She fell over and the curtain fell next. The audience cheered and applauded. Toph was along with them. Aang and Zuko groaned and I stared bewildered at the scene.

--

--

--

--

It was intermission and we were hanging out on a balcony that over looked the ocean.

"So far, this intermission is the best part of the play," Zuko commented.

Sokka walked down to sit next to Suki after getting a snack.

"Apparently, the playwright thinks I'm an idiot who tells bad jokes about meat all the time," Sokka said.

"Yeah, you tell bad jokes about plenty of other topics," Suki said.

"I know!" Sokka agreed not realizing it was a joke against him.

"At least the Sokka actor kind of looks like you," Aang said. "That woman playing the Avatar doesn't resemble me at all."

"I don't know, you are more in touch with your feminine side than most guys," Toph said.

Aang stood up angrily making an annoyed sound.

"Relax, Aang," I said making him turn around. "They're not accurate portrayals. It's not like I'm a preachy crybaby who can't resist giving over emotional speeches about hope all the time."

They looked at me skeptically.

"What?" I said.

"Yeah. That's not you at all," Aang said sitting down.

"I'm not," I said.

"Pfft, whatever," Toph said. "Listen, friends. It's obvious the playwright did his research. I know it must hurt, but what you're seeing up there on that stage is the truth."

--

--

--

--

After we made our way back to our seats, the second act was beginning. The trio was in the Earth Kingdom.

"Well, here we are in the Earth Kingdom," my actress said.

"I better have a look around to see if I can find an Earthbending master," Aang's actress said.

She opened a mini glider and flew around the audience by a rope attached to her back. She landed back at the stage.

"This is it," Toph said excitedly. "This must be where I come in!"

"I flew all over town, but I couldn't find a single Earthbending master," actress Aang sighed.

"Here it comes," Toph said.

My eyes widened as a man, playing Toph, came out from under the stage while lifting a rock prop. He was well built and was wearing Toph's outfit and a wig. I tried my hardest to not burst out laughing.

"You can't find an Earthbending master in the sky, you have to look underground," he said.

I heard Aang and Sokka burst out laughing. I joined them. Zuko dropped a paper he was holding to cover his face. Suki joined us in laughter and Toph hesitated.

"Who are you?" the actress Aang asked.

"My name is Toph because it sounds like tough. And that's just what I am," the actor Toph said.

"Wait a minute," Toph said. "I sound like a guy… A really buff guy."

"Well, Toph, what you hear up there is the truth. It hurts doesn't it?" I said.

Toph grinned ear to ear. "Are you kidding me? I wouldn't have cast it any other way. At least it's not a flying bald lady."

Out of the corner of my eye, Aang grimaced. I turned my attention to the stage where Aang's actress waved a hand in front of Toph's actor.

"So, you're blind?" she asked.

The man Toph laughed. "I can see you doing that. I see everything that you see except I don't see like you do. I release a sonic wave from my mouth."

He turned to the fake trio and screamed. I cringed at the obnoxious scream, everyone did too, except Toph. She had a look of pure excitement on her face. As the screaming stopped, I looked up.

"There, I got a pretty good look at you," Toph's actor said.

Everyone clapped. Everything went black on stage. A giant red backdrop was onstage and a bridge was above the stage floor. The actor Iroh and Zuko were on the bridge as a spotlight cast upon them. Zuko's actor was wearing a very long wig.

"Zuko," actor Iroh said, "it's time we had a talk. About your hair. It's gone to far!"

"Maybe it's best if we… split up," actor Zuko said.

They turned away and the scene changed to the old town we fought Azula in, when she struck Iroh with fire.

"Azula, my sister, what are you doing here?" actor Zuko demanded.

"You caught me. Wait. What's that? I think it's your honor!" actress Azula said pointing to the sky.

"Where?" actor Zuko said as everyone else turned to look and Azula's actress escaped.

The 6 actors turned to where Azula was.

"She escaped. But how?" my actress wondered aloud.

The scene changed to the old Fire Nation drill prop and a bad wall of Ba Sing Se. Actress Aang was on top of the wall and Azula was on top of the drill that was apparently going into the wall.

"If she continues drilling, this wall will come down for sure," actress Aang said picking up a rock and tossing it at Azula.

"Ha, ha! Yes! Continue drilling. The city of Ba Sing Se can't hide no longer," actress Azula cried in triumph.

The next scene was when Jet was brainwashed.

"No, Jet! What did they do to you?" actress Aang cried.

"Must. Serve. Earth King! Must… Destroy!" actor Jet yelled.

A prop rock began to fall on top of him and finally did.

"Did Jet just… die?" Zuko asked Sokka.

"You know, it was really unclear," Sokka responded.

"For all we know he's still alive," I said.

Zuko nodded shortly.

The next scene was where Zuko and I were trapped together in the Crystal Catacombs.

"I have to admit, Prince Zuko. I really find you attractive," my actress said.

My eyes widened.

_What?!_ I thought. _No. Lies. LIES!_

"You don't have to make fun of me!" actor Zuko shouted.

"But I mean it. I had eyes for since the day you first captured me."

Zuko and I glanced at each other awkwardly and slid away from each other. There's no way I'll ever fell more than friendship with Zuko.

"Wait, I thought you were the Avatar's girl," actor Zuko said.

_I'm I?_ I thought. _I mean, if we actually become more than just friends, and Aang gets killed in the war or I do, it'll be hard on both of us. I'm just a bit confused._

I glanced at Aang. He was narrowing his eyes at the scene.

"The Avatar? Why he's like a little brother to me," my actress laughed. " I certainly wouldn't think of him in a romantic way. Besides, how could he ever find out about this?"

The two actors embraced. Zuko and I closed our eyes and grimaced. When I opened them and looked at Aang… or his empty seat. I sighed and returned my attention to the stage. It contained actors Zuko, Iroh, and Azula. Behind Azula's actress was the Fire Nation banner and behind Iroh's actor was the Earth Kingdom banner. Zuko's actor was in the middle with a spotlight on him.

"Well, my brother. What's it going to be? Your Nation or a life of treachery?" Azula's actress asked.

"Choose treachery, it's more fun," Iroh said.

Zuko's actor walked over to his fake uncle.

"No way!" Azula cried.

But Zuko's actor pushed Iroh's and walked to Azula's side.

"I hate you, Uncle. You smell and I hate you for all time!" Zuko's actor shouted and walked off stage with Azula. I covered my mouth in shock. I turned to Zuko.

"You didn't really say that, did you?" I asked.

He was leaning on the rail sadly. He turned away.

"I might as well have," he replied.

The scene changed to the final battle. An actress Mai and Ty Lee were fighting Earth Kingdom soldiers. At their final pose, the actress Aang jumped in front of them.

"Avatar State. Yip, yip!" she said.

The light's dimmed and she closed her eyes. Her tattoos and eye shadow glowed. A rope pulled her into the air and Azula's actress jumped out.

"Not if my lightning can can't help it!" she cried sending a blue cloth at the Aang actress who caught it and fell lightly to the floor after a sad attempt of fake spasms.

Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai's actresses jumped in front of the actress Aang's hunched over body.

"The Avatar is no more!" Azula said and the audience clapped.

Behind me, Sokka seemed offended, Toph leaned against the railing, I crossed my arms, and Zuko put his hands to his head. We all didn't want to be reminded of that day.

--

--

--

--

It was the last intermission for the next act. I was looking for Aang. I looked around the whole theatre but I couldn't find him. I met up with my friends by our booth.

"Does anyone know where Aang is?" I asked them.

"He left to go get me Fire Gummies, like, 10 minutes ago. And I'm still waiting," Sokka said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to check outside," I said.

I walked out onto the balcony we hung out on during the first intermission. I found him looking out at the ocean as the moon reflected on the water. I approached him.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No, I'm not. I hate this play," he said tossing his hat to the ground.

I was worried for a minute that someone might find us but I walked over to him.

"I know it's upsetting but it sounds like you're overreacting," I said calmly.

"Overreacting!? If I hadn't blocked my chakra, I'd probably be in the Avatar State right now," he said.

I paused and looked out at the ocean. A moment of silence surrounded us as the full moon pushed and pulled the tides. Aang broke the silence.

"Katara, did you really mean what you said in there?" he asked turning towards me.

"In where? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"On stage. When you said I was just like a brother to you and you didn't have feelings for me," he explained.

"I didn't say that. An actor said that."

"But it's true, isn't it? We kissed at the invasion and I thought we were going to be together but were not."

I wasn't going to lie to him.

"Aang, I don't know."

"Why don't you know?"

"Because, we're in the middle of a war and we have other thing to worry about. This isn't the right time."

"Well, when is the right time?" he asked impatiently.

"Aang, I'm sorry but right now, I'm just a little confused," I said closing my eyes.

The next thing I knew, Aang had his lips against mine. I opened my eyes, shocked. I pulled away.

"I just said I was confused!" I said irritated.

Aang blinked, confused himself. I looked away from him.

"I'm going inside," I said and walked away.

I hesitated at the door from the inside. I heard Aang banging his head on the railing.

"UGH! I'm such an idiot," he shouted.

I felt tears rush into my eyes. I wiped them away. What was I crying about anyway?

_I can't believe he did that! Ugh. I thought he respected me,_ I thought.

**He does. You're just doubting your affection**, a voice replied.

I made my way back to the booth. I didn't really pay attention. The voice in my head was distracting me.

_What affection? He's my friend. I'm confused._

**Are you really?**

_Yes._

**Are you sure?**

_Oh, shut up._

**I can't, stupid. I'm your conscience. I tell you what's right from wrong. You should've seized your chance with Aang on the balcony but no. Now look what you've done! His heart is ripped in two.**

_I think I'll decide what I want to myself._

The voice in my head snorted.

**Sure. What other mistake will you make? Hurt Toph, Sokka, Suki, or Zuko this time? Or maybe harm yourself.**

_I've had enough of you. The discussion is closed._

**But-**

_C- L- O- S- E- D!_

By this time, the invasion had started. My actress and Aang's actress were on the sub prop. Where we kissed.

"I just want to let you know, Aang, that I will always love you. Like a brother," my actress sighed.

"I wouldn't want it any other way!" Aang's actress sang and shook hands with mine.

I looked away sadly.

**See?**

_I thought I told you to get lost._

**No, you said the conversation was closed.**

_Get lost, then._

**How can I? I'm in your mind.**

_Very funny. Just leave me alone._

**Why?**

Our conversation was interrupted with Sokka going in hysterics.

_Why? Oh, you really want a reason?_

**Yes, I do.**

_Well… um… Because I'm me and this is my mind!_

**Hmph. Fine. Enjoy paining yourself and your heart.**

By the time I snapped out of my dazed mood, the play seemed over.

"What happened?" I asked Zuko.

"I just joined you guys. What's going on? Is something wrong?" he replied.

"No," I said.

**No**_**, **_the voice mocked.

_Get lost!_

"Is it over?" I asked.

"No, there's more. See?" he said nodding to the stage. A Fire Lord Ozai actor was standing on his throne.

"With the energy harnessed from that comet, no one will be able to stop the Fire Nation!" he said.

Actress Azula ran out to her fake father.

"Father, Zuko and the Avatar are at the palace. They are trying to stop you," she said.

"You take care of Zuko. I shall face the Avatar myself," he said and disappeared behind a puff of smoke.

Actress Aang and actor Zuko ran on stage.

"Aang, you fight the Fire Lord. I'll hold her off," actor Zuko said.

"You are no longer my brother. You are an enemy!" Azula's actress cried.

"No, I'm the rightful heir to the throne!" Zuko's actor protested.

"We'll see."

The battle of streamers begun. At the last minute, Azula popped up fake flames and one swallowed Zuko's actor.

"Honor!" cried the dying actor and then disappeared.

We all looked at the very shocked Zuko as the crowd burst in applause.

Next was actress Aang's turn.

"So, you have mastered all four elements?" the Ozai actor said and stood from his chair.

"Yeah, and now, you're going down!" said the actress Aang.

"No. It is _you_ who are going down. You see, you are too late. The comet is already here and I'm unstoppable!"

the battle started and the actress Aang flailed around her staff and Ozai pushed a large flame at her. She was swallowed by it and cried her last word.

"NOOOOoooooooooo!....," she said and fell.

Azula's actress walked over to her father.

"It is over, Father. We've done it," she said.

"Yes. We have done it," he replied happily as he rose through the air with flames following his platform. "The dreams of my father and my father's father have now been realized. The World is mine!"

A Fire Nation banner fell behind him and the audience burst into applause. The rest of us looked on, shocked and speechless.

--

--

--

--

We walked along the shore back to our house.

"That… wasn't a good play," Zuko said.

"I'll say," Aang said.

"No kidding," I agreed.

"Horrible," Suki said.

"You said it," Toph said.

"But the effects were decent," Sokka admitted.


	18. The Phoenix King

**Okay, It's almost over. NO! But…. A new story in Katara's POV is coming out. My Shocking Spring. Okay. Ready? I OWN NOTHING!!!!!! Oh, by the way… HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!! 2010!!!!!!!**

We were resting on the steps of Zuko's old beach house. Aang and Zuko were practicing Firebending. Aang blasted fire in different directions as Zuko monitored them.

"More ferocious!" he yelled.

Aang blasted more fire from his fists.

"Imagine striking through your opponent's heart!" Zuko said.

Aang blew some more fire but then slumped over, frustrated.

"Ugh! I'm trying. I can't do anything while you're-," he began.

"Now let me here you roar like a tiger- dillo!" Zuko yelled.

Aang sighed and made a very weak attempt in the blast. He roared rather softly and small flames erupted from his palms and mouth.

"That sounded pathetic. I said roar!!" Zuko shouted.

This time, he roared ferociously and Firebended rather strongly. He turned to Zuko who nodded in approval.

"Who wants a nice cool glass of watermelon juice?" I asked him.

He turned to me, he eyes wide with greed and a grin on his face.

"Ooh, ooh! Me, me, me!" he said happily.

Zuko grabbed Aang's robes as he tried to run to the watermelon I was holding for him.

"Hey, your lesson's not over yet. Get back here," Zuko said lifting Aang up.

"C'mon, Zuko. Just take a break. What's the big deal?" Suki said.

"Fine," Zuko said and let go of Aang.

He proceeded to run to the watermelon and took it from my hand. He drank it with glee and sat next to me.

"Thank you, Katara!" he said after a long drink.

I smiled. "I thought you deserved a break."

"If you want to lounge around like a bunch of snail- sloths all day, then go ahead," Zuko said and walked away.

"Maybe Zuko's right. Sitting around the house has made us pretty lazy. But I know just the thing to change that," Sokka said slowly standing up. "Beach party!"

He ripped off his robes and ran to the beach. Suki and I looked at each other with looks of concern but Aang ran after Sokka, laughing, throwing his robe on my head. I pulled it off and shrugged.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Sure," Suki agreed.

"I'm all for it," Toph said.

We slipped out of our robes into our swimsuits and ran after the boys. I bended up a ice board and surfed easily along the waves.

"Nice moves, Katara!" my brother called.

"Really? Just like this?" I said sending a giant wave at him.

He resurfaced with a grin. Sokka gathered up some seaweed and made it back to the sand. I looked out and saw an Appa sand sculpture on the beaches and Toph Sandbending. I continued to surf but I heard a yelp. I looked quickly back at the shore to find Aang running for his life from Zuko. I surfed back to shore.

"What happened?" I asked Toph, Suki, and Sokka.

"Zuko's gone crazy! I made a sand sculpture of Suki and he destroyed it! Oh, and he's attacking Aang," Sokka said.

I ran to the house and the others followed. I heard Aang's shouts.

"Enough!" he yelled.

We were at the back of the house to find Zuko being blasted off the balcony. Aang jumped after him and landed next to me.

"What's wrong with you!?" I demanded. "You could've hurt Aang."

"What wrong with me? What's wrong with all of you!?" Zuko yelled. "How can you sit around having beach parties when Sozin's Comet is only three days away?!"

We looked at him guiltily. We already made plans that Aang was going to fight Ozai after the comet.

"What are you all looking at me like I'm crazy?" he asked.

"About Sozin's Comet… I was actually going to wait to fight the Fire Lord until after it came," Aang admitted.

"After?" Zuko repeated.

"I'm not ready. I need more time to master Firebending," Aang said.

"And frankly, your Earthbending could still use some work too," Toph pointed out.

"So… You all knew Aang was going to wait?" Zuko said in disbelief.

"Honestly, if Aang tries to fight the Fire Lord now, he's gonna loose. No offence," Sokka said.

"The whole point of fighting the Fire Lord before the comet was to stop the Fire Nation from winning the war. But they pretty much won the war when they took Ba Sing Se. Things can't get any worse," I said.

"You're wrong. It's about to get worse than you can imagine," Zuko said.

"How?" Suki asked.

"The day before the eclipse, my father asked me to attend an important war meeting. It was what I dreamed about for so many years. My father had finally accepted me back. Generals discussed the plan to make Be Sing Se weaker. My father asked me for my opinion on the Earth Kingdom people," Zuko explained. "I said they were proud and strong as long as they had hope. Azula said that we needed to destroy their hope and my father agreed. On the day of Sozin's Comet, he'll burn everything for the Fire Nation. I wanted to speak out against his horrifying plan. But I'm ashamed to say I didn't. My whole life I struggled to gain my father's love and acceptance. But once I had it, I realized I lost myself getting there. I forgotten who I was."

I dropped to my knees.

"I can't believe this," I said.

"I always knew the Fire Lord was a bad guy but his plan is just pure evil," Sokka said.

"What am I going to do?" Aang said.

"I know you're scared. And I know you're not ready to save the world. But if you don't defeat the Fire lord before comet comes, there won't be a world to save anymore," Zuko said.

I stood up in surprise.

"Then why didn't you tell me about your dad's crazy plan sooner!?" Aang demanded.

"I didn't think I had to. I assumed that you were still going to fight him before the comet. No on told me you decided to wait!" Zuko pointed out.

Aang dropped to his knees and put his head in his hands.

"This is bad," he said. "This is really, really bad"

"Aang, you don't have to do this alone," I reassured.

"Yeah. If we all fight the Fire Lord together, we got a shot at taking him down," Toph agreed.

Aang stood.

"Alright! Team Avatar is back!" Sokka yelled enthusiastically. "Air! Water! Earth! Fire!"

He grabbed a few small leaves and a large one. He placed the small ones in Suki's hand and placed the large on into the air.

"Fan and sword!" he finished.

"Fighting the Fire Lord is going to be the hardest thing we've ever done together. But I wouldn't want to do it any other way," Aang said with a small smile.

"Yeah!" Toph said.

"Alright!" Sokka agreed.

We joined together in a group hug. Zuko remained alone.

"Get over here, Zuko. Being part of the group also mean being part of group hugs," I said.

Zuko looked unsure but joined us anyway. Appa growled behind us and we turned before we were tackled to the ground by the bison.

--

--

--

--

I watched Aang and Zuko practice in the courtyard. Momo sat next to me. Zuko was teaching Aang how to do a new move.

"There's one technique you need to know before facing my father. How to redirect lighting," Zuko said.

My eyes widened slightly as Aang grinned.

"If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lighting will follow it. You turn your opponent's energy against them," Zuko explained doing the movement.

Aang followed him.

"That's like Waterbending," Aang said.

"Exactly. My uncle invented this technique himself by studying the Waterbenders," Zuko said.

"So… Have you redirected lightning before?"

"Once. Against my father."

"What did it feel like?"

Zuko relaxed.

"Exhilarating," he said and Aang grinned. "But terrifying."

Aang's face fell.

"You feel so powerful holding that much energy in you're body. But you know that you make the wrong move, it's over," Zuko said.

"Heh. Well, not over over right? I mean there's always Katara and a little Spirit Water action… Am I right?" Aang said turning to me.

I frowned. "Actually, I used it all up after Azula shot you."

"Oh," Aang said.

"You'll have to take the Fire Lord's life. Before he takes yours," Zuko said.

"Yeah… I'll just do that," Aang agreed a bit nervously.

--

--

--

--

At dusk, we gathered around an area full of rocks. Sokka had carved a melon to look evil and he dropped it on a wooden structure with a red cloth. It resembled the Fire Lord.

"Gather round Team Avatar," Sokka said.

We all kneeled in a circle around him.

"In order to take out the Fire Lord, or in this case, the 'Mellon Lord', our timing needs to be perfect. First, Suki and I will draw his fire," Sokka explained drawing in the dirt with a stick. "Then, Katara and Zuko charge in with some liquidy hot offence and while the 'Melon Lord' is distracted, Aang swoops in and BAM! He delivers the final blow."

Aang grimaced.

"Err… what about me?" Toph asked.

"For now, you're the 'Melon Lord's' forces," Sokka said.

"So I get chuck flaming rocks at all of you?" Toph said.

"Whatever makes the training feel more realistic," Sokka said.

Toph ginned. "Sweetness."

We got into our positions. Zuko and I looked over our rocks at Toph. We saw her laugh.

"Muahahahahahahaha!!!" she yelled.

"She's pretty good," Zuko said.

I punched his arm with a grin. Toph had boulders covered in some sort of oil with flames around her. If she put a rock over the flames, it would ignite.

"That's the signal," Zuko said.

I looked at Sokka who was moving his arm forward.

"Go!" I hissed.

We started running towards Toph. Sokka and Suki were being attacked by fake Fire Navy. That was pretty cool. They smashed the rock and then Toph sent a huge flaming boulder at them. Suki jumped over it but Sokka was nearly crushed.

"Watch it, Toph!" he yelled getting up.

"I am not Toph, I am 'Melon Lord'! Muahahahahahahaha!!!" Toph cried.

Zuko and I kept running and the next thing we know, we're fighting back-to-back, Fire and Waterbending at the fake Fire Navy. More flaming rocks flew over our heads. One was nearly going to crush Zuko. Maybe a blind girl being the bad guy is a good _and_ a bad idea. I ran forward and knocked Zuko out of the way.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Returning the favor," I said.

He laughed. "I guess so."

We got up in time to hear Sokka.

"Now, Aang!" he yelled.

I turned to see him jump up and over the rocks, his glider ready to strike but he stopped when he landed.

"What are you doing? Take him out!" Zuko yelled.

"Don't yell at him," I said.

"I can't," I heard Aang say.

Sokka marched up to him.

"What's wrong with you!? If this was the real deal, you'd be shot full of lighting right now," he said.

"I'm sorry but it just didn't feel right. I didn't feel like myself," Aang said.

Sokka closed his eyes and shook his head. He unsheathed his sword and cut the melon in half.

"There. That's how it's done," Sokka said.

--

--

--

--

That evening, I was looking for some pots in the attic and I found a picture of what looked like Zuko as a baby. I smiled and took in downstairs. Everyone was enjoying dinner but Aang. He was picking at his food away from the group.

"I have a surprise for everyone," I said as I walked over to them with the scroll.

"I knew it! You did have a secret thing with Haru!" Toph said with a triumphant smile.

Everyone but Aang looked at me with interest.

"Err… no. I was looking for cooking pots in the attic and I found this!" I said unrolling the scroll and revealing the picture. "It's baby Zuko! Isn't he cute?"

Suki and Sokka laughed. I looked at Zuko who had his eyes closed and was shaking his head.

"Oh lighten up, I was just teasing," I said.

"That's not me. It's my father," Zuko said.

I rapidly rolled the scroll up.

"But he looked so sweet and innocent," Suki pointed out.

"Well that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster. And the worst father in the history of fathers," Zuko said with a snarl.

"But he's still a human being," Aang said.

"You're going to defend him?" Zuko demanded.

"No, I agree with you," Aang said standing up and facing us. "Fire Lord Ozai is a horrible person and the world will probably be better off without him. There's gotta be another way."

"Like what?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we can make big pots of glue and then I can use Gluebending to stick his arms and legs together so he can't bend anymore," Aang said.

"Yeah. Then you can show him his baby pictures and all those happy memories will make him good again," Zuko said sarcastically and everyone else began to snicker.

I was the only one who shook my head in defense for Aang. He was oblivious to the sarcasm.

"Do you really think that'll work?" he said.

"No!" Zuko yelled.

"This goes against everything I learned from the Monks," Aang said turning around. "I can't just go around wiping out people I don't like…"

"Sure you can. You're the Avatar. If it's in the name of keeping balance, I'm pretty sure the Universe will forgive you," Sokka said.

Aang turned around rapidly and started yelling.

"This isn't a joke, Sokka! None of you understands the position I'm in!!!" he yelled.

"Aang, we do understand. It's just-," I said.

"Just what, Katara! What?" he interrupted.

"We're trying to help!" I yelled.

"Then when you figure out a way for me to beat the Fire Lord without taking his life, I'd love to hear it!" he yelled back.

He walked away from us.

"Aang, don't walk away from this!" I said.

I started to walk after him but Zuko stopped me.

"Let him go. He needs time to sort it out by himself," he said.

I stared after Aang and sighed.

--

--

--

--

The next morning, we were packing up for our trip to the Fire Lord.

"Okay, that's everything," Sokka said.

"No, it's not," Toph said.

We turned towards her.

"Where's Aang?" she asked.

We all gasped and ran inside the house.

"Aang? Aang!" Zuko yelled.

"C'mon lazy bones, let's go!" Toph called.

We walked through the house in search for him.

"Aang?" I heard Zuko call again.

I met up with Toph in the middle and she shook her head. We followed Sokka on the balcony.

"He left his staff. That's so strange," Sokka said grabbing it.

"Aang's not in the house. Let's check the beach," Zuko suggested.

We walked out on the beach and saw footprints in the sand.

"Look! There's his footprints," Sokka said.

_No, duh_, I thought.

"The trail ends here," Sokka said.

"So… he went for a midnight swim and never came back?" Suki asked.

"Maybe he was captured," I said with concern.

"I don't think so. There's no sign of a struggle," Sokka pointed out.

"I bet he ran away again," Toph said.

"Ah- uh. He left behind his glider and Appa," Sokka said.

"Then what do _you_ think happened to him, oh Sloozey one?" Toph said.

"It's pretty obvious. Aang mysteriously disappears before an important battle an important battle. He's definitely on a Spirit World journey," Sokka concluded.

"But if he was, wouldn't his body still be here?" Zuko asked.

"Oh, yeah, forgot about that," Sokka said.

"Then he's gotta be somewhere on Ember Island. Let's split up and look for him," I said.

Toph swiftly hugged Zuko's arm. He blushed.

"I'm going with Zuko!" she announced.

We looked at her curiously.

"What? Everyone else had a life changing fieldtrip with Zuko. Now it's my turn!" she said.

So we followed my suggestion and spilt up. Sokka and Appa, Toph and Zuko, and Suki and I. The two of us walked around in our Fire Nation Uniforms around town. We heard cheers. As we moved closer, we made them out better.

"Aang! Aang! Aang! Aang!" the crowd yelled.

Suki and I looked at each other with surprise and ran into the crowd to only find out it was the actress Aang. She was being lifted up by actress Toph.

"Avatar Sate, yip, yip!" she sang.

Suki and I were disgusted.

_WHAT!?_ I thought.

"C'mon, let's go," Suki said. "Let's go back to the house."

"Yeah, maybe the others found him already," I agreed.

When we arrived back, Toph and Zuko were sitting there with unhappy expressions.

"You didn't find him?" I said.

"No," Toph muttered.

She was back in her Earth Kingdom outfit. I decided to change into my Water Tribe outfit. When I got back, Sokka had arrived.

"Judging by the looks on your faces, I'm guessing you guys didn't find Aang either," Sokka said. And jumped off Appa.

"No. It's like he just… disappeared," Zuko said.

"Hey, wait a minute, has anyone noticed that Momo is missing too?" Toph asked.

"That's true. Momo is always on Katara's shoulders," Suki said.

I glared at her.

"Oh, no! I knew it was almost a matter of time!" Sokka yelled making us look at him strangely. "APPA ATE MOMO!!"

Sokka rushed over to the bison and opened his jaw.

"Momo, I'm coming for you, buddy!" he cried.

I looked at my brother calmly. "Sokka, Appa didn't eat Momo. He's probably with Aang."

Sokka looked at me. "That's just what Appa wants you to think."

He tried to climb in the bison further but Appa closed his mouth.

"Get out of the bison's mouth, Sokka. We have a real problem here. Aang is nowhere to be found and the comet is only two days away," Zuko said.

The girls and I looked at Zuko.

"What should we do, Zuko?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said.

We all continued to stare at him.

"Why are you all looking at me?" he asked us.

"Well, you are kind of the expert on tracking Aang," I pointed out.

"Yeah, if anyone's got experience hunting the Avatar, it's you," Toph agreed.

Zuko nodded.

--

--

--

--

After we cleaned Sokka, we boarded Appa and Zuko took the reins. He started to fly Appa towards the Earth Kingdom.

"Zuko, I don't want to tell you how to do you're job but why are we heading towards the Earth Kingdom? There's no way Aang's there," Sokka said.

"Just trust me," Zuko said.

--

--

--

--

We ended up at some sort of pub. I looked around. Men were fighting and drinking. They looked pretty tough.

"And the reason you brought us to a seedy Earth Kingdom tavern is what now?" I asked Zuko.

"June," Zuko said pointing to a girl.

I recognized her immediately. She was the one who helped Zuko track me down with my necklace.

"Oh yeah that weird bounty hunter with the giant mole," Sokka said.

"Way to point out the obvious, Sokka," I said.

"Mole? Her skin is flawless," Suki pointed out.

"No, she has this giant mole creature she rides around on," Sokka explained.

"Her shirshu," Zuko said. "It's the only animal that can track Aang's scent anywhere in the world. It's the one shot we have of finding him."

She was fighting a thug. He was about to punch her tea out of her hand but she threw it in the air. She continued to fight him and then finally beat him. The tea fell and she grabbed it. Nothing spilled at all.

"I don't know who this June lady is but I like her!" Toph said.


	19. The Old Masters

**Okay, I own nothing!**

"Hey, I remember her. She helped you attack us!" Sokka said.

I gaped at my brother.

"Wow, really?" I said sarcastically. "Did you not just hear me? Way to point out the obvious!"

They ignored me and Zuko answered Sokka.

"Yup, back in the good old days," he said.

We walked over to June.

"Oh great, it's Prince Pouty. Where's your creepy grandpa?" she said.

"He's my uncle, and he's not here," Zuko said.

"I see you worked things out with your girlfriend," she said.

Zuko and I blushed and snarled.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" I protested. "She's not my girlfriend!" Zuko protested simultaneously.

"Okay, okay, sheesh. I was only teasing. So what do you want?" June said.

"I need your help finding the Avatar," Zuko explained.

"Hmph. Doesn't sound too fun," June said.

"Does the end of the world sound like more fun!?" Zuko demanded.

She glanced at Zuko.

"Fine, I'll help you," she said grabbing a piece of meat off the counter.

We followed her outside. Appa and the shirshu were growling but the friendly bison licked the shirshu and they both quieted down.

"Nyla," June said tossing the meat to the shirshu.

It ate it on one gulp. June walked over and pet it affectionately.

"Who's my little snuffly wuffly," she cooed and Nyla stuck its tongue out and June stepped back. She pressed down on the snout. "Careful there! Okay, whose got something with the Avatar's scent on it?"

I climbed onto Appa and pulled out Aang's glider.

"I have Aang's staff," I said handing it to June.

"Big surprise," Toph muttered.

I nudged her. June put the staff in front of Nyla, who sniffed it. It proceeded to sniff around the area and walk in a circle. It then lowered its snout to the ground and rubbed her snout with her paws.

"Well, what does that mean?" Zuko asked.

"It means you're friend's gone," June said.

"We know he's gone, that's why we're trying to find him," Toph said.

"No, I mean he's gone _gone_. He doesn't exist," June explained.

"What!" I cried.

"What do you mean Aang doesn't exist? Do you mean he's… you know… dead?" Sokka asked.

"SOKKA!" I yelled.

"Nope, we could find him if he were dead. Ah, it's a real head scratcher. See ya," June said as she mounted Nyla.

"Helpful, real helpful," Toph groaned.

"Wait, I have another idea," Zuko said. "There's only one person in this world who can help us face the Fire Lord. I'll be right back with the smell sample."

Zuko climbed onto Appa and came back with an extremely smelly sandal.

"You saved your uncle's sweaty sandal!?" Sokka cried.

Suki, Sokka, and I pinched our noses from the stench.

"I think it's kind of sweet," Toph admitted.

Zuko lifted it in front of Nyla. She sniffed it and June smirked.

"Let's do this," she said and cracked the shirshu's reins.

"Hey, wait up!" Zuko said and we all jumped on Appa.

--

--

--

--

It was a one-day trip. We began to reach Ba Sing Se's outer wall. It was nearly destroyed.

"We're going to Ba Sing Se?" Zuko asked.

"Your uncle's somewhere beyond the wall. Nyla's getting twitchy so he can't be too far. Good luck," June said with a smile and rode away.

"It's been a long day. Let's camp and start our search again at dawn," Zuko suggested.

We were all sound asleep until we heard banging. I looked up to see a ring of fire surrounding us. I looked up and a smile of happiness and relief spread across Sokka and I's faces as we saw Master Piandao, Jeong Jeong, Master Pakku, and King Bumi.

"Well, look who's here!" Bumi said and started to laugh.

Sokka and I looked at each other with grins. The others looked at us with surprise.

"What's going on? We're surrounded by old people," Toph said.

"Not just any old people. These are great masters and friends of ours," I explained. "Pakku."

I bowed respectfully to my old master. He returned it.

"It's respectful to bow to an old master but how about a hug for your new grandfather," he said.

Sokka and I were dumbfounded. I smiled widely and embraced Pakku.

"That's so exciting!" I cried. "You and Gran Gran must be so happy to have found each other again."

I let go of him and he smiled.

"I made her a new betrothal necklace and everything," Pakku said.

Sokka jumped onto Pakku.

"Welcome it the family Gramp Gramp!" he said.

Pakku pushed my brother off.

"You can still call me Pakku," he said.

"How about… Grand Pakku!?" Sokka suggested.

"No," Pakku responded.

"And this was Aang's first Firebending teacher," I said to Zuko introducing him to Jeong Jeong.

They bowed to each other.

"Jeong Jeong," the Firebending Master told Zuko.

Sokka strode over to Piandao and bowed.

"Master Piandao," he said.

"Hello, Sokka," Piandao said bowing in return.

"And, that's Bumi. He's an old friend of Aang's," I explained.

"So wait, how do you all know each other?" Suki asked the Masters.

"All old people know each other don't you know that?" Bumi said.

"We're all part of the same ancient secret society. A group that transcends the divisions of the four nations," Piandao explained.

"The Order of the White Lotus," Zuko said.

"That's the one," Bumi said.

"The White Lotus has always been about philosophy, and beauty and truth. About a month ago, a call went out that we were needed for something important," Jeong Jeong said.

"It came from a Grand Lotus, your uncle," Pakku said to Zuko. "Iroh of the Fire Nation."

"Well that's who we're looking for!" Toph announced.

"Then we'll take you to him," Piandao said.

Bumi pushed away Jeong Jeong and Piandao.

"Wait! Someone's missing from your group. Someone very important… Where's Momo?" Bumi asked pressing into Sokka's face.

"He's gone. And so is Aang," Sokka said.

"Oh well," Bumi said leaning away. "So long as they have each other I'm sure we'll have nothing to worry about. Let's go!"

Bumi Earthbended a column of earth up and propelled himself away. We met up with him down a rocky path. We walked behind Bumi.

"So, Bumi, how did you end up escaping your imprisonment in Omashu?" Sokka asked.

"Escape? I didn't escape, everybody else escaped. There I was back in Omashu, waiting for just the right moment. I didn't know what or when but I knew I'd know it when I knew it! I looked into the sky to find an Eclipse. I said: 'An Eclipse! That would do it!' I Earthbended some rock and broke away. Some soldiers tried to stop me but they couldn't bend. I knew it was payback time!" Bumi said. "So I destroyed most of their industrial Fire Nation stuff and took back my city!"

"Wow, you took back your whole city all by yourself," Suki said.

"So what about you guys? Did you do anything interesting on the day of the Eclipse?" Bumi asked.

"Nah," Zuko said.

"No, not really," Sokka agreed.

"Katara did!" Toph blurted out.

I was confused at first but then I realized what she meant. I froze. Everyone stopped and looked at me curiously.

"She did what we all did," Sokka said.

"Wrong. She and Aang-," Toph began but I cut her off.

"- had a hard time saying goodbye," I finished. "Right, Toph?"

"So what? That's not interesting," Zuko said.

"Forget it. And people say _I'm_ the blind one," Toph said.

We pressed on down the trail and I walked behind the group instead. Appa growled and licked me.

"Thanks fro trying to cheer me up, Appa," I said wiping the saliva off my face.

We arrived to a dead end. Bumi bended it down and it revealed a small camp.

"Well, here we are. Welcome to old people camp," he said.

"There's no more need for that, Bumi," Pakku said and walked to a tent.

"So… where… where is he?" Zuko asked.

"Your uncle's in there Prince Zuko," Piandao said pointing to the largest tent at the end of the camp.

"Katara, you and your friends can have that tent," Pakku said indicating the one next to Iroh's tent. "Goodnight."

"Thank you," I said.

The rest of them walked towards the tent and Zuko was kneeling down in front of Iroh's.

I walked over to Zuko.

"Are you okay?" I asked him and kneeled down to face him.

"No, I'm not okay. My uncle hates me, I know it. He loved and supported me in every way he could and I still turned against him. How can I even face him?" he said.

"Zuko, you're sorry for what you did, right?" I said.

"More sorry than I've been about anything in my entire life."

"Then he'll forgive you. He will."

I gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back and walked inside. I stood and went to my own. Everyone was asleep already. I walked over to Toph and woke her up.

"What, Sugar Queen?" she asked sleepily.

"Don't. Mention. My. Kiss. With. Aang. Ever. Again!" I stated. "Goodnight!"

I walked over to my bed and fell asleep.

--

--

--

--

The next morning, we sat around Iroh enjoying some breakfast.

"Uncle, you're the only other person other than the Avatar who can possibly defeat the Father Lord," Zuko said.

"You mean the Fire Lord," Toph corrected.

"That's what I just said," Zuko argued.

"Hmm…," Iroh said deep in thought.

"We need you to come with us," Zuko pleaded.

"No, Zuko. It won't turn out well," Iroh said.

"You can beat him and we'll be there to help," Zuko said.

"Even if I did defeat Ozai, and I don't know if I could. It will be the wrong way to end the war. History would see it as just more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother to grab power. The only way for this war to end peacefully is for the Avatar to defeat the Fire Lord," Iroh explained.

"And then… then would you come and take your rightful place on the throne?" Zuko asked Iroh.

"No. Someone new must take the throne. An idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honor. It has to be you, Prince Zuko," Iroh said.

"Unquestionable honor? But I've made so many mistakes," Zuko pointed out.

"Yes, you have. You struggled, you suffered but you have always followed your _own_ path, you restored your _own_ honor and only you can restore the honor of the Fire Nation."

"I'll try, Uncle."

"Well, what if Aang doesn't come back?" Toph asked.

"Sozin's Comet is arriving and our destinies are upon us. Aang will face the Fire Lord. When I was a boy, I had a vision that I would one day take Ba Sing Se. Only now do I see that my destiny is to take it _back_ from the Fire Nation so the Earth Kingdom can be free again," Iroh said.

"That's why you gathered the members of the White Lotus," Suki said.

"Yes. Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation so that when the Fire Lord falls, you can assume the throne and restore peace and order. But Azula will be there, waiting for you," Iroh said.

I narrowed my eyes and Zuko frowned.

"I can handle Azula," he said.

"Not alone. You'll need help," Iroh pointed out.

"You're right. Katara, how would you like to help me put Azula in her place?" Zuko asked me.

I smiled. "I would be my pleasure."

"What about us? What's our destiny today?" Sokka asked Iroh.

"What do you think it is?" Iroh asked my brother.

"I think that… even though we don't know where Aang is, we need to do everything we can to stop the airship fleet," Sokka said.

"And that means when Aang does face the Fire Lord, we'll be right there if he needs us!" Toph said and punched her fists together.

Iroh smiled. Then it slightly vanished and looked among us.

"I sense a strong bond with the Avatar amongst one of you," he said.

His eyes fell on me. I looked around to see everyone doing the same.

"What? He's my best friend," I said.

"How do treat Aang?" Iroh asked me.

"I treat him kindly. I'm patient with him and I encourage him a lot. I admit that. But I wouldn't change the state of our friendship anymore than it is now," I said.

"She's like a mom to him," Suki said.

"In her eyes. But he's the one with the crush on her," Toph said.

Everyone gasped and turned to me. Iroh was the only one who remained smiling. I slapped my forehead.

"He's going to kill you," I said.

"Aang has a crush on my sister!?" Sokka said.

"And you knew?" Zuko said in disbelief.

"Well, yeah. It was obvious," I said.

"You guys had no idea?" Toph said.

They shook their heads. Toph smirked.

"And I'm the blind one," she said.

"Do you like him back?" Suki asked me.

They all looked at me with interest.

"I'm not so sure. I might," I admitted.

Sokka gaped at me. Zuko had a small smiled. Suki smiled a bit bigger than Zuko.

"And we _finally_ enter the cream filling of Katara's mind. I can't believe you guys had no clue whatsoever!" Toph said.

"Fine you guys know but you can _not _mention this to Aang ever. Understand me. _Never!_" I hissed.

They nodded but Sokka was still a little bit surprised.

--

--

--

--

That afternoon, the Order was sending us off to our missions. Sokka, Suki, and Toph boarded an eel- hound. Zuko and I took Appa.

"So, if I'm going to be the Fire Lord after the war is over, what are you going to do?" Zuko asked his uncle.

"After I re- conquer Ba Sing Se, I'm going to re- conquer my tea shop and I'm going to play Pai Sho everyday," Iroh said.

I looked at Sokka. He gave me a small smile and nodded.

"Goodbye, General Iroh," I said.

"Goodbye, everyone. Today, destiny is our friend. I know it," Iroh said.

Appa flew and the eel- hound ran to its destination. I looked back to the camp.

"We're going to win, Zuko," I said.

"I know," he agreed.


	20. Into the Inferno

**I just want to let you know, there's going to be two extra chapters at the end. One is part of the story and one is a dedication to all of you guys. I'm beginning to get upset because this is the third to last episode. Thank you all and look forward to **_**My Shocking Spring**_**. I own nothing.**

Zuko and I looked down at the earth.

"It's coming," Zuko said. "I can feel it."

He looked on with concern.

"Zuko, don't worry, we can take Azula," I reassured.

"I'm not worried about her. I'm worried about Aang. What if he doesn't have the guts to take out my father? What if he loses?"

"Aang won't lose. He's gonna come back… He has to."

"Because you _do_ love him?"

"Love is such a strong word-."

"You love him."

"Yes."

"I had a slight feeling that you loved him and a slight feeling he loved you."

"Loved?"

"I mean love."

"Why do even care, Zuko?"

"Because you're my friend and I care about you."

I looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks," I said.

"We're in this together. We'll defeat Azula, no problem," he said.

I grinned. "Yeah."

Zuko looked up.

"There it is," he said.

I followed his eyes and I saw the comet soaring across the sky. I felt frightened.

"It's amazing and terrifying at the same time," I said.

"Tell me about it," he said.

I felt the heat coming off of it. Zuko closed his eyes and inhaled then exhaled.

"It's powerful," he said.

"So, what are we going to do to pass the time?" I asked him.

He looked at me strangely.

"Let's figure something out."

--

--

--

--

"My turn. I spy something… evil?" I said spotting Azula in the Fire Nation courtyard.

"This is ridiculous. What type of idiot plays this game?" he said.

"Just find it," I said.

He looked down and realized what I meant.

"Ready?" he asked me.

"More than ready."

We flew down and Appa growled.

"Sorry, but you're not becoming Fire Lord today. I am," Zuko said and jumped off Appa.

I followed him and faced sister. She laughed.

"You're hilarious," she said to Zuko.

"And you're going down," I said.

A Fire Sage was going to crown Azula but she held up a hand.

"Wait. You want to be Fire Lord? Fine. Let's settle this. Just you and me brother. The showdown that was always meant to be. Agni Kai!" Azula announced.

"You're on," Zuko said.

I looked at him surprised.

"What are you doing? She's playing you. She knows she can't take us both so she's trying to separate us," I said.

"I know. But I can take her this time," Zuko said.

"But even you admitted to you're uncle that you would need help facing Azula," I pointed out.

"There's something off about her, I can't explain it but she's slipping. And this way, no one else has to get hurt," Zuko said.

I nodded and walked to a safe spot to view the battle. They kneeled down to absorb the comet's power. They turned and faced each other.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way, brother!" Azula spat.

"No, you're not," Zuko said.

Azula smirked and thrust her palm out, shooting blue flames at Zuko. Zuko brought his hand up, jumped forward, and brought his arms down in front of him, bending the flames away. Red and blue flames collided. Azula leapt forward and kicked a blast of fire. She did three spinning kicks, sending waves of fire each time. I was terrified.

Zuko punched forward and released a powerful stream of fire at his sister. It collided with a stream of blue fire. When it cleared, the plaza behind Azula was in flames. She charged forward and leapt upward on a blast of fire. Se swung it down at Zuko, who spun in a circle and thrust his palms out to the sides that split the fire in half.

Zuko attacked with fire fists and then finished with a fire blast. Azula dodged them on a jet of blue fire, narrowly missing the attack. She punched forward twice, launching two huge blasts of flames. Zuko jumped op and bended them away. Zuko attacked next but Azula avoided each blast. Zuko blasted again and Azula was too late she fell forward and gasped. I ran over behind Zuko, thinking it was over. Azula picked herself up and grimaced.

"No lightning today? What's the matter? Afraid I'll re- direct it?" Zuko said.

"Oh, I'LL SHOW YOU _LIGHTNING_!" Azula cried.

She waved her fingers around in arcs. Lightning generated around her. Zuko positioned himself to re- direct to lightning. I felt a sudden hesitation around Azula. Suddenly she blasted it but not at Zuko… at _me!_ My eyes widened. Time seemed to slow down. Zuko ran in front of me.

"No!" he yelled and took the blast instead.

Time returned to normal and I gasped. Zuko's clothes were burned and a scar was left on his chest. He grimaced in pain, on the floor.

Zuko!" I cried and started to run after him.

I was stopped by another blast of lightning that nearly hit me. I ran away from the blast. I had no choice, I had to fight Azula.


	21. Avatar Aang

**Second to last chapter! –Sniff- I'm so sad. Thanks again! I own nothing!**

I was still surprised. I had to fight Azula. I looked around and she was nowhere to be found. I glanced at Zuko who was trying to get up. I gasped and bended water over my hands and tried to run over to him. A blast of blue fire got in my way. I shielded myself and looked up to see Azula on the roof. Azula charged with lightning after me. I ran off quickly. I then ran around the plaza, dodging Azula's blasts. I somersaulted away from a blast and fell to the floor.

"I'd really rather our family physician look after little Zuzu if you don't mind!" she said and blasted another bolt of lightning. I rolled away and got up. I sent a stream of water after it and blocked the lightning. She then sent two blasts of fire at me. I ran and hid behind a pillar, narrowly missing the attack. A blast of fire hit the pillar. I cringed with my hands over my head. I opened my eyes and stood up. I peered out from behind the pillar.

"Zuzu, you don't look so good!" Azula said.

She sent a bolt of lighting at my pillar. I ran and hid behind another. I glanced back at my previous pillar. It was destroyed.

_That could've been me_, I thought.

I bended water out to the roof but Azula was gone. I turned to find her behind me on flames. I ran out to the courtyard, bending the water into waves. I surfed on it and Azula blasted it. I still had enough to continue. She bended widely at me but I got away in time. I stumbled and fell in the plaza. I looked down to find a drain full of water. I looked up to see chains and I thought of something Aang had said.

_I use Gluebending to stick his arms and legs together so he can't bend anymore._

It might just work with the chains. I grabbed them in time to see Azula rounding the corner.

"There you are, filthy peasant!" she shrieked.

I narrowed my eyes in determination. She narrowed hers with hate. I sent streams of water after her. She dodged them and rolled across the drain. I walked closer to Azula as she attempted to get up, pointing her fingers at me, I stepped back and bended the water up, freezing our movements. Azula's eyes darted back and forth, surprised. Her fingers were inches away from my face. I exhaled and the ice began to melt and I began to chain Azula's arms. I chained her other arm and brought her to her knees. I wrapped the chains around the drain. I then bended down the water. My hands fell to the grating as I gasped and coughed for air. I grabbed the chains and tightened them then I did it once more. Then I ran to Zuko's side.

I bended water over my hands and onto the wound. He grimaced in pain then relaxed. I looked at him and smiled in relief.

"Thank you, Katara," he whispered weakly.

"I think I'm to one who should be thanking you," I said, tearing up.

I helped him sit up. We walked over to Azula who began to Firebend from her mouth. She suddenly broke down in tears. I was in shock and I looked at Zuko, who was staring expressionlessly at his sister.

"You've come sown to this," he said. "A sad, helpless, girl."

"This isn't over! I'm going to take revenge on you!" Azula cried.

Fire Sages ran out to find Azula defeated. Zuko turned to them.

"Take her away. I'm going to be the new Fire Lord. When Ozai gets here, send him to where they imprisoned my uncle," he said.

The sages bowed and removed Azula from us.

"Great job, Katara," Zuko said.

"Hey, someone had to do it," I said.

Appa growled and licked the both of us. Zuko snarled and wiped off the spit. I smiled and bended it off.

"Relax, that just means he likes you," I said.

My smile disappeared as a giant beam of blue light erupted in the sky. It was similar to the light when I found Aang in the iceberg. I knew it was him.

"Zuko, it's Aang. That's him!" I said.

"How do you know?" he asked me.

"I just know. He's probably dead or hurt. I can't believe it!" I cried and collapsed on the floor.

"Are you okay?"

"Battle cramps, maybe. I just can't stand this! What if Aang doesn't really come back?"

"Katara-."

"It's all my fault!"

"Katara-."

"I knew I should've went after him-."

"KATARA!"

I looked up to see Zuko shaking his head and offering his hand. I took it and he helped me stand up.

"It's not you're fault. Aang did what he had to. Now, please relax," he said.

I sighed. "You're right."

Zuko then smiled as he looked into the air.

"What?" I said.

He nodded to what he was staring at. I looked into the air and saw a huge airship coming after us. I landed in the courtyard and the door opened. Momo flew out first and landed on my shoulder. I smiled as Sokka, Suki, and Toph came out of the ship with grins. The girls were supporting Sokka.

"What happened to your leg?" I asked my brother.

"Jumping airships and stuff," Sokka said.

"What to you guys so long?" Zuko said.

"Captain Boomerang made us stop to look for his boomerang and sword," Toph said.

"And we found them!" Sokka said happily.

"Aang put up a real fight against Ozai," Suki said.

"Where is he?" I asked.

They hesitated.

"Where is Aang?" I said.

"Relax, Katara. I'm right here," Aang said.

I looked over Sokka's head to see Aang. He was shirtless and barefoot. A smile spread across my face in relief. Suki, Sokka, and Toph moved over as I ran and hugged him, crying. He was taken aback but hugged me nonetheless.

"You worried me," I said.

"I'm fine," he reassured.

"Don't you ever do that again," I said.

"I promise you, I won't."

I cried into his shoulder and he hugged me tighter.

"Azula nearly killed Zuko and I. It was terrifying. I couldn't stop thinking that I would never see you again. The last thing I said to was in an argument."

"It's okay. I'm alive and Ozai is defeated."

I parted and faced him.

"You killed Ozai?"

"No, I took his bending away."

"Where'd you learn that?"

"A giant lion turtle."

I shook my head and grinned.

"And so another crazy Avatar adventure."

He smiled and wiped away my tears.

"There's nothing to worry about now," he said.

I looked at the others who had grins on their faces. I rolled my eyes. Aang walked over to Zuko.

"And what happened to you?" he asked the soon- to- be new Fire Lord.

"Azula shot me but Katara defeated her," Zuko said.

"Wow, what'd she do?" Sokka said.

"I chained her down. I kind of used Aang's idea of 'Gluebending.' It was pretty easy," I said.

"Where is she now?" Suki asked.

"The Sages took her away. They're coming back for my father. Where is he?" Zuko said.

"In the ship," Toph said.

Zuko made his way inside. After a minute or two, he came out of the ship holding Ozai by the hair.

"Pathetic waste," Zuko said. "You have been defeated by a child. You call yourself the Phoenix King?"

"He's the Loser Lord," Sokka said.

"If it's funny once, it's not funny again," Aang said.

The Sages arrived and took Ozai away. One sage stayed behind.

"Would the Avatar like some clothing?" the sage asked with a bow.

"Yes, thank you," Aang said.

The sage left.

"What did happen to your robe?" I asked Aang.

"It got burned off," Aang said.

"But I made that for you," I said sadly.

"I bet you can make up for it," Aang said playfully punching my arm.

"I guess so," I replied with a smile.

The sage returned with orange, yellow, and red robes. On top of it was some sort of necklace.

"When we were allies with the Air Nomads, they gave us these robes as a gift. They belonged to Master Gyatso of the South," the sage said.

Aang smiled and took the robes. "Thank you."

The sage bowed and turned to Zuko.

"Will there be anything else, Fire Lord?" he asked him.

"Yes, take my friends to the palace and take Sokka and I to an infirmary," Zuko said.

"No need for that, I can heal you. Remember?" I said.

Zuko smiled sheepishly. "Never mind the infirmary."

The sage led us to the royal palace.

"Okay, I'm taking that room. Toph, you take the one on your left. Suki and Sokka, your right, and Katara and Aang, straight ahead," Zuko said. "Goodnight."

"'Night Zuko," Sokka said.

Zuko and the others parted to their rooms. Aang and I walked slowly to ours.

"Once again, same room," Aang said.

"Ironic huh?" I asked him.

"I guess."

He opened the door to the room.

"Oh, this might be a little bit awkward," he said.

I looked in and it held a desk and chairs and-

"One bed," I said.

_As soon as Zuko gets better, I'm going to kill him_, I thought.

"At least it has its own bathroom," Aang said.

"But, Aang, one bed?"

"It's huge. We'll have our own space."

"Alright."

I climbed into one side and Aang was right. It was pretty big. Aang was on the other.

"Goodnight," he said.

"'Night," I replied.

The next morning was the day of Zuko's coronation. Sokka and I searched through the crowd for our father. We finally spotted him.

"Dad!" Sokka called.

"Dad!" I called with him.

Dad turned around and we hugged him.

"I heard what you two did. I am the proudest father in the world. And your mother would be proud too," he said.

I touched my necklace and began to tear up. Suki and the other Kyoshi warriors walked over to us.

"There's my favorite warriors! I have to admit, I kind of missed the face paint. How does it feel like to be back in uniform again?" Sokka asked them.

Ty Lee cut in front of Suki with a smile.

"It feels great!" she sang.

Sokka ran in front of Suki and protected her with his crutch.

"Careful, Suki! Ty Lee is pretending to be a Kyoshi warrior again!" he said.

"It's okay, she's one of us now," Suki told my brother.

Sokka was surprised and speechlessly pointed back and forth at the girls.

"Yeah, the girls and I really bonded in prison. And after a few Chi blocking lessons, they said I can join their group. We're going to be best friends forever!" Ty Lee said hugging two warriors.

She then walked over to me.

"I'm sorry about all that Chi blocking stuff on you," she said.

"It's fine. As long as you're on our side, all is forgiven," I said.

A gong sounded and everyone turned to face the plaza.

"C'mon! Let's get a front row seat!" I said.

My dad, Sokka, the warriors, and I walked over to the front row in time to see Zuko make his way out. Everyone cheered for Zuko but he raised a hand.

"Please, the real hero is the Avatar," Zuko said and moved to the side to reveal Aang in his new robes.

I cheered along with everyone else with a smile.

"Today, this war is finally over," Zuko announced and the cheers grew. "I promised my uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation, and I will. The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided. But with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path, and begin and new era of love and peace."

Zuko kneeled down and the Head Sage placed the Fire Lord diadem on Zuko's top knot.

"All hail Fire Lord Zuko!" he called.

Everyone cheered as Zuko rose and Aang followed Zuko forward.

"Now, the Avatar would like to say a few words," Zuko said.

Aang smiled into the crowd.

"I've been gone for a century. In that time, I had let the war rage on. But I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for two great people of the Southern Water Tribe. Sokka and Katara," Aang said.

Zuko indicated for us to come up. My brother and I walked over to the boys and I hugged Aang and Zuko. Sokka shook both of their hands.

"Then there was Suki. A brave warrior. Then Toph came along to be my Earthbending Master and finally Zuko, my Firebending Master," Aang said.

Toph and Suki made their way up and hugged each of us.

"All hail TEAM AVATAR!" Sokka yelled.

The crowd laughed and cheered. Zuko smiled his biggest smile I've ever seen. Sokka punched his fist in the air. Suki put an arm around him. I kissed Aang on the cheek. Toph was overwhelmed.

"Yes! The love is back!" she cried.

Mai joined our group. We had made our way to Ba Sing Se for some tea at the Jasmine Dragon. Iroh had bought us some brand new robes and Aang gave me a pink flower. Zuko was passing out tea, Iroh was playing his sungi horn, Toph was relaxing on the table, Aang was playing with Momo, Mai and Suki played Pai Sho and I watched them, Sokka was doing something else. I couldn't really tell. Zuko walked over to me and offered me some tea. I took a cup.

"Zuko, stop moving! I'm trying to capture the moment!" Sokka said.

We looked up surprised.

"I wanted to do a painting, so we'll always remember the good times together," he explained and carried on.

I walked over to my brother.

"That's very thoughtful of you Sokka," I said.

Then I saw it.

"Wait! Why did you give me Momo's ears?" I demanded.

"Those are your hair loopies," Sokka argued.

Zuko, Mai, and Suki walked over and viewed the painting.

"At least you don't look like a boarcupine. My hair's not that spiky!" Zuko said.

"I look like a man," Mai commented.

"And why did you paint me Firebending?" Suki said.

"I thought it looked more exciting that way," Sokka said innocently.

Momo jumped onto the table and chirped.

"Oh, you think you can do a better job, Momo?" Sokka said.

Iroh and Toph joined the table.

"Hey, my belly's not that big anymore, I've really trimmed down," Iroh said.

"Well I think you all look perfect!" Toph said.

We all laughed. I looked out of the shop and saw Aang looking out on the city. I walked out and stood next to him. I felt myself blushing.

I placed a hand on his shoulder as we exchanged smiles. I pulled him into a hug, showing how proud, and how sorry, I was. Sorry for the Ember Island Players incident but proud of him for saving the world.

We parted the hug and we both viewed the magnificent sight of the setting sun over Ba Sing Se's walls. Iroh once told me they were the most romantic in the world.

I looked at him and he looked at me. No words were needed. No apologies, no doubts, nothing. Our bond grew from the ice berg to the balcony we stood on. It was strong and, I could tell, we both knew it was love.

And so, still smiling warmly at each other- no, smiling lovingly to each other...

We kissed.

Not just an unsure kiss in the Cave of Two Lovers. Not a surprise kiss on a submarine on the Day of Black Sun. Not even a confused, hoping kiss on a balcony when we saw _The Boy in the Iceberg_.

It was a true, loving, positively thrilling kiss, sealing our never ending bond. Our understanding, our friendship, our love.

I felt both our heartbeats rise. Sparks flew into the air. I threw my arms around his neck and his slid around my waist, pulling me closer. I knew we'd be together. The war was over and we had nothing to worry about. Not only was a the war over but my weeks of love and pain were over, too.

-The End-


	22. Dedications

**I'd like to thank:**

**-Katsumara**

**-twilighthippie1**

**-Kimjuni2**

**-FlameoHotmen**

**-BendingMaster25**

**-Big A. Lovin kataang**

**-fan-o-fictionwriter**

**-Frick-a-Roar**

**-DarkBlade56**

**-Kataang-girl14**

**-Night-Wolf280**

**-bbraven-NUMBAH13**

**I'd really like to thank:**

**RobStar-Numbah3and4-Kataang17**

**You helped me start the story from day one. It was going to be a one-shot but now it's one of my biggest stories. Thank you so, so, so much.**

**Thank you all for being there from start to finish. I hope you'll read **_**My Shocking Spring**_**. I also hope it'll become just as popular. Thanks so, so, so, so, **_**so**_**, much. See you next time!**

**-ATHPluver**


	23. Epilogue

**Hey there, I decided to give you guys a taste of what happened after the kiss. It was killing me not to tell you. You guys rock! So without further ado, the second epilogue of **_**My Weeks of Love and Pain.**_

Our kiss seemed to last forever. In my mind, my conscience was roaring in victory. I could tell Aang was in complete, but happy, shock. We broke the kiss and I smiled at him.

"Is something wrong?" I asked playfully.

"No… nothing. Nothing ever again," he said slightly dreamily.

"That was so cheesy," I said, pushing him playfully away.

He sat on the railing.

"So… are you sure that you're okay with this?"

"Yes, I'm fine with this."

I glanced nervously at the door of the Jasmine Dragon. I knew Sokka knows that I like Aang but it's his reaction the last time that made me hesitant.

"I just don't know how my brother will react," I said.

I turned completely to face my friends. Zuko and Sokka were arguing about the painting, Suki and Mai tried to clam the two boys, and Toph was grinning ear to ear and shaking her head. I felt something around my waist. Aang pulled me closer to him.

"I can live with his anger," he whispered in my ear.

"I don't know if he can live with us… you know… kissing," I said, blushing.

I could tell he was blushing, too.

"I think he'll just have to deal with it."

I smiled. "Maybe."

He turned me around and kissed me softly. I stayed in the kiss and parted slowly, to torture him. When I was facing him, he was glaring at me playfully.

"Unfair," he said.

"Fair," I argued.

He crossed his arms with his dumb grin.

"I think, after all you've put me through, I deserve a little surrender from you," he said.

_He's right… ugh. I hate that._ I thought.

"Fine," I said. "But, what have I put you through?"

He pulled out some marbles.

"Remember this?" he asked.

I looked at him strangely. "Huh?"

He began to twirl them around in his hand with air and put on a cheesy grin. I smiled and laughed.

"That's all?" I said.

He blushed and put them away. "Almost."

"Fine, I'll give you a day of surrender," I said.

He smiled and then kissed me. Though I had agreed to "surrender", I couldn't help but love his kisses. This one wasn't as hesitant as the others. _He _pulled away this time.

"Thanks," he said.

I kissed him again, but we heard slow, lazy clapping from the door. We parted and turned to see Toph clapping, leaning against the door way.

"It's about time, you two," she said with a smile.

Aang and I moved out of each others arms and looked at Toph.

"Wait, you knew?" Aang asked her.

"For a long time, Twinkle Toes. You told me. But I did know Katara liked you in some way," she replied. "And I can feel vibrations."

Aang blushed. I didn't.

"And, Sokka is still completely clueless so tell him when you can. He and Zuko are arguing about that painting," Toph said, crossing her arms.

I crossed mine. "Ah, I see. So you're just the fifth wheel?"

"Seventh, now."

Aang and I sat on the rail.

"So what now? The war's over, I'm a fully realized Avatar, and you and I are together. So… what?" Aang said.

"I don't know. Maybe we'll just be another footnote in history or people will always remember what we did now and completely worship us," I said.

Toph grinned. "That'll be fun."

"Well, I know that Earth King Kuei is returning," Aang said happily.

"Maybe Toph should see her parents," I said.

Toph whipped around and pointed at me… or in my general direction.

"Whoa, you lost me at 'parents'. Katara, I know you are but I can't stand them. Besides, I'd like to stay with you guys. I'd rather be in the middle of the snow, freezing. I'd rather be starving. I'd rather die, than to see my parents," she said.

"C'mon, Toph. It might-," Aang began but Toph shook her head.

"No, you will sit there and listen to the awful things I'd rather do than see my parents," she said.

"Toph, be practical," I said.

She sighed. "Unless you guys do something else. I'm not going."

Aang and I sighed in defeat.

"Fine Toph. But it was just a suggestion," Aang said.

"Just let time go by. We have free time now. I can't believe I'm saying this but, I kind of wish the war wasn't over. I'm kind of lost now. What can we do?" I said.

"I hate to say it but I agree with you. Now that the war's over, what are we supposed to do now?" Aang said.

"Like Katara said," Zuko said from behind Toph. "Let time go by."

"When did you get here?" I asked him.

The rest of our group joined us. They sat on the steps of the doorway.

"Just now," Sokka said.

"Well, what can we do? We have the rest of the summer to ourselves and we're not wanted by anyone anymore," Suki said.

"We could… go to the Fire Nation," Mai suggested. "Spend the summer on Ember Island. Maybe see a play."

"No," Toph, Aang, Zuko, Sokka, Suki, and I said in unison.

"Why not?" Mai asked.

"Because the last play we saw was absolutely disappointing," Aang said.

"I'll have to talk with the Ember Island Players," Zuko said under his breath. "I don't end up with Katara."

"I don't think that'll happen in a million years," I agreed.

"Why not? I mean, we are still teens," Sokka said.

"I'm with someone else," I said.

"Who?" Suki asked me. (I could tell she knew.)

"Aang," I said.

"Oh, Aang. WHAT!?" Sokka yelled, standing up.

"Nicely done," Aang said to me.

Suki stood and grabbed my brother's hands and wrenched them behind his back as he began to charge at Aang.

"I think it's sweet," Suki said.

"Let me go Suki. I need to tear him limb from limb," Sokka growled.

As they struggled, I got an idea.

"Aang, kiss me," I whispered.

"Why?" he asked.

"I want to see Sokka's reaction," I explained.

"Nice," he said.

We kissed and heard Sokka scream in anger. We parted because we were laughing. Aang tumbled off the railing, causing Toph, Zuko, and Mai to start laughing. I laughed harder. Suki joined us but Sokka remained angry.

"Are you okay?" I asked Aang, in between giggles.

"Yeah," he replied, standing.

"That was funny, Twinkle Toes. Falling," Toph said, sitting next to Zuko.

"You even made Mai laugh," Zuko said.

Mai punched him in the arm. He smiled weakly.

"Suki! Let me go," Sokka hissed.

"Let him go," I said.

As soon as she did, Sokka flew after Aang, who nonchalantly bended up some earth, which my brother rammed into instead. Toph, Zuko, and Mai began to laugh again. Aang and I smiled at each other. Sokka stumbled to the stairs. Aang put down the earth.

"I thought I told you Sokka, I love Aang," I said, taking my boyfriend's hand.

"It's just… I'm just being overprotective," Sokka admitted.

He stood and walked over to Aang. He held out his hand.

"Besides, who can I trust to be with my sister? Whom do I know who can care for her and protect her better than you?" he said to Aang. "I'm leaving her in your hands. Just… lay low on the kissing."

I smiled at my brother as Aang shook his hand. I jumped off the railing and hugged Sokka.

"Thanks," I said to him.

"Hey, Mom would be happy you found a great guy," Sokka said.

I sat back next to Aang.

"So what now?" I said.

"Well, we'll see where time will take us. Now let's go inside, have some tea, and pose for my painting," Sokka said.

We all glared at him.

"What?" he said.


End file.
